


The Imperial Orphan

by MA7



Series: Women of the Night Lords [9]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Horror, Masochism, Nuns, Orphans, Psychological Horror, Puberty, Submission, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: Captured alive by the Inquisition from his depraved heretic parents as a newborn, Franklin Sevenson was deemed young enough to be uncorrupted and sent to an orphanage dedicated to the children of such sinful parents. Now 12 years old, Franklin struggles with the horrors of his unclean past, as his filthy bloodline seeks to corrupt him from the Emperor's light.





	1. Chapter 1

The Imperial Orphan 

 

Chapter 1(Orphan) 

 

12 year old Imperial orphan boy Franklin Sevenson lay penitently on his front in the orphanage scourging rack, praying prayers of contrition to an image of the holy saints. The whip bit his back again, making him fill with pain. Franklin thanked the Emperor for the cleansing pain, filled with pure worship.

 

Franklin was whipped like this several times a day, to pay for the terrible sin of his birth. His day in the orphanage was strictly ordered into set time periods, set times for scourging, set times for study, set times for prayer.

 

Franklin had only ever known his life in the strict orphanage, he had been taken from his heretical parents by the inquisition when only a few days old, and had been deemed young enough to be considered redeemable with an appropriate life of discipline.

 

Franklin repented yet again for the disgusting shame of his birth, it was a shame almost beyond enduring. Only by endless scourging and repentance could he even endure to go on with such a terrible terrible shame! 

 

Franklin's parents were warp spawned scum, heretical as it was possible to be. 

 

His father was Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson of the Night Lord's traitor legion! The Chaos Lord was infamous and despicable, a serial rapist of women all across the Segmentum Solar, his natural Space Marine infertility undone by the foul mutations of chaos! This monster had forcibly impregnated thousands of screaming women, filling special Imperial orphanages like this one with children doomed to a life of brutal punishment! The monster!

 

Franklin felt only the most pure hatred for his evil father. He hoped to one day become an acolyte of an inquisitor to help hunt down this vile monster. He would gladly kill this blasphemous heretic!

 

Had Franklin's mother been just an innocent woman raped by the Chaos Lord, then Franklin could have felt some small shred of dignity in knowing that at least his mother was pure, but it was SO much worse, so hideously worse!

 

For Franklin's mother was in fact the Chaos Lord's own sister! Her name was Wendy Sevenson, a depraved Chaos Champion of the vile god Slaanesh! The vile harlot had had unholy relations with her own brother and had given birth to Franklin from this coupling! The SHAME!

 

Franklin felt filthy just thinking about his vile heritage, and welcomed the whip to scourge away his shame. He had been created by heretical incest in the womb of a vile heretic, he had no purity in his blood, nothing to be proud of in his heritage. This vile woman had grown him in her filthy womb, passed him out of her depraved harlot vagina, and suckled him with her filthy heretic milk!

 

By the Emperor! Franklin felt filthy all the time! He felt so defiled, so unclean! He welcomed the whip, welcomed the penitence, he NEEDED to be punished for the terrible shame he carried!

 

Thank the Emperor that the Inquisition had rescued him from his vile parents. Thank the Emperor that he had been spared from being raised by that filthy harlot. Thank the Emperor for this strict orphanage to flog the shame out of him, thank him for the ice cold baths, caned knuckles, prayer vigils and stern education. 

 

Franklin welcomed the lash as it bit him again, it filled him with such strange peace to be flogged and beaten and humbled. This orphanage was so soothing to his soul, he felt so complete when the guilt was chastised out of him.

 

Franklin focused his attention on the faces of the holy saints. The strict stern unmoving faces in the images gazed down at him, merciless and condemning. Franklin embraced this righteous judgement, chastising himself penitently for his sins.

 

The whip on his back stung deeply, wracking him with extremely sharp pain, and the pain gave him a deep sense of peace and cleanliness. The more it hurt, the more clean and peaceful he felt. Franklin loved the lash, as a true penitent should.

 

The lashing ended after exactly one hour, perfectly on time, and Franklin thanked the nun profusely for his well deserved punishment. She nodded sternly and he said his ritual prayers of thanks for his scourging, before putting the shirt of his grey robes back on.

 

Franklin felt light and thankful as he padded barefoot out of the stone scourging room, and walked barefoot down the cold stone floor of a corridor in the orphanage dungeon levels.

 

Every step Franklin took was measured and timed, every part of his day followed a strict routine, down to the timing of each step he took. There was nothing done except what was told, he had been trained over a lifetime to not even scratch itches, not to move in any way that deviated from the strict routine.

 

Other children filed out of other scourging rooms, and joined the walk in measured steps. Every step and movement was timed perfectly to let children join the line seamlessly, in strict ranks without deviation. All looked straight ahead with perfect discipline, a lifetime of strict discipline showing its mark.

 

The ranks of children marched in lockstep, wheeling in disciplined ranks around corners, marching up cold stairs, and out into a stone courtyard. It was raining heavily out in the courtyard, but the children didn't even slow. They formed disciplined ranks and files, and stood at attention in the driving rain.

 

They were to stand here at perfect attention for an hour, no matter what the weather was like, like they did at this time every day. Franklin was completely soaked and had extremely hard rain pelting in his face. It was horribly cold and uncomfortable, but Franklin didn't move a muscle.

 

The wind howled as it pelted freezing rain into these children's faces, as they stood alone at attention in this terrible weather, but none of them so much as fidgeted. All stood with perfect discipline, accepting the punishing discipline and discomfort without question.

 

These were all the children of heretic parents, taken by the Imperium at very young ages before the parents could corrupt them with heresy. This high security orphanage had raised them from infancy, raised in the most severe upbringing imaginable, with constant routine beatings and punishment, without mercy or compromise.

 

This was the only life these children had ever known, just pain and guilt and discipline. They had known no other life, and had accepted this treatment as normal, the way children do.

 

In time these children would become valuable servants of the Emperor, utterly loyal and disciplined, ready to die for their beloved stern Emperor. But they still had many more years to go till then.

 

All of these children carried terrible guilt for the sins of their parents. All of them welcomed the lash to soothe their guilt, yearned for the lash even, to ease their terrible shame.

 

Franklin did not move for the whole hour, staying still as a statue in the freezing rain. He savoured the added discomfort of the rain, drew peace from the punishing aspect it caused. He was always at his most peaceful when he suffered, and he silently thanked the Emperor as the heavy rain became stinging hail in the face.

 

Small sharp hailstones were blasted into his face by the screaming wind, and he felt cleansed by the painful discomfort. His heart felt light as he suffered, keeping the guilt away and just letting him enjoy peace.

 

Franklin was disappointed when the loud siren rang out to indicate the end of the hour. The children turned together in a single fluid motion and marched along their set route to their next assigned duty.

 

***...

 

Franklin Sevenson sat in the bathtub washing himself with soap. The bathtub was full with freezing water, and had ice cubes floating in the water for extra discomfort.

 

Franklin sighed in deep peace at the agonising cold, savouring the cleansing pain. He methodically washed himself in the set routine, not deviating in a single motion. He had done this thousands of times before, didn't even have to think about it.

 

Today had been fortuitously especially painful because of the weather, but had otherwise been the same as any other day. He had been scourged 3 times, stood at attention in the rain, had prayer vigil, had study, been caned at the routine times, eaten meals, had exercise out in the rain, just the usual routine.

 

His skin was mostly intact, as the scourging whips were designed to maximise pain without breaking the skin, so that he could keep being punished each day without needing to heal. He was daily given medicine to stop him getting sick, and nothing broke his routine of peaceful chastisement.

 

Franklin finished washing and sat at attention in the bathtub, enjoying the biting pain it caused. He felt an especially terrible pain now ever since his testicles had descended, biting deep into this sensitive area, making it shrink with painful force. 

 

Something about the pain to this area was especially peaceful, pleasant almost...

 

With utter horror Franklin suddenly discovered that he had an erection! Dread filled his heart and he desperately willed it to go down!

 

Franklin blushed crimson with shame. This was so shameful!

 

The water was ice cold and should have stopped this sort of thing from even being possible. His testicles were shrunk so small that they felt like they were being crushed in a vice. The pain in his testicles was excruciating, but for some reason this pain was giving him an erection!

 

Franklin immediately called for assistance, he needed to stop this right now. 

 

One of the orphanage nuns came to him asking "what is it Franklin?"

 

"I have a sinful erection!" Franklin explained with utter shame.

 

The nun looked down at his penis and recoiled in disgust.

 

"Filthy boy! Stand up at attention right now!" The nun exclaimed in outrage.

 

Franklin instantly stood at attention, hands behind his back. His penis was standing stiffly erect, refusing to go down!

 

The nun walked out and returned a minute later with a cane. Franklin didn't move.

 

The nun swatted the head of his penis with shocking force, wracking Franklin with pain. To Franklin's horror the erection simply became harder!

 

The nun swatted it again and again, but it engorged even more! 

 

Franklin desperately willed it to go down, but some intense feeling of inevitability was growing inside his penis!

 

The nun swatted it so hard that she broke the cane and Franklin felt a feeling of intense pleasure, and something was pushed out of his penis by unstoppable muscle contractions!

 

The nun screamed in outrage and Franklin was horrified with himself! What had he just done!

 

***...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(orphan)

 

Franklin was blushing crimson as he stood fully dressed in the office of the Mother Superior of the entire orphanage. He was in a lot of trouble.

 

"You disgusting perverse young man! I will not have perversity in my orphanage!" The Mother Superior bellowed at him in outrage.

 

Franklin said nothing, standing at attention. He would not move or speak unless told to.

 

"You are the son of depraved perverts, looks like the seed falls close to the tree! Despite our best efforts to beat the sin out of you you grow up to be like your parents!" The Mother Superior accused horribly.

 

Franklin's face went purple with shame at this accusation. The words cut him deeper than any knife. Franklin had tears running down his face, silently weeping with shame and repentance. She was right, he was a disgusting sinner!

 

"Confess your sins right now young man!" The mother superior demanded.

 

"Yes Mother Superior, I confess the sins of erection and... ejaculation," Franklin answered in crimson shame.

 

"And what perversions were you thinking in your mind? What caused this filth to happen?" The Mother Superior demanded.

 

Franklin thought and admitted that he hadn't been thinking of anything perverse.

 

"I will not have lies young man! Confess!" She barked at him.

 

"I was contemplating the pain of the cold on my testicles, Mother Superior, and I got a sinful swelling. I willed it to go down but it wouldn't go down. The Sister chastised me with canes to the penis, I thought only the desire for it to go down and thought of the shame I felt. The touch of the cane to my penis caused the ejaculation. I repent." Franklin explained with brightly blushing cheeks.

 

The Mother Superior paused, and a dark look filled her face.

 

"Do you swear on the Emperor that this is the truth?"

 

"I swear on the Emperor this is the truth," Franklin vowed.

 

"Very well. For your sins you will spend the night repenting in the scourging rack without sleep. In the morning you will be forgiven of these sins. Do NOT sin again young man!" The Mother Superior commanded sternly.

 

***...

 

Franklin was feeling very tired the next day as he ate his morning meal with measured routine spoon motions. The events of last night had upset him greatly.

 

The night in the scourging rack had been extremely tranquil and calming, and had done much to calm him down and put him at ease.

 

In fact, a night of being flogged nonstop had been quite pleasant. Heavenly even, to be scourged for so long without pause.

 

A warm glow of agony throbbed through his back even now, filling him with a wonderful feeling of peace. Today he would experience even more pain, as his fatigue and throbbing back would add to his usual pain. The thought gave him thrills of anticipation.

 

Thinking about how painful today would be, Franklin felt a horribly familiar pleasant feeling in his penis...

 

A sinking feeling filled him and he discovered that he had another erection!

 

***...

 

Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement felt deep pity and concern for poor little Franklin, as he was made to sleep outside in the freezing rain as a punishment. He was trying so hard to be a good boy.

 

Sister Mary was a lower ranking nun here and had been working here at the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement for over 20 years, and had raised so many children into fine young servants of the Emperor. In her years she had seen children develop Franklin's problems before.

 

Despite what they told the children, it actually wasn't all that uncommon for some of the boys to get erections and ejaculate over the nuns during a caning. These boys Franklin's age were entering puberty, and with puberty came new problems that these boys had never had to deal with before.

 

These boys only knew punishment, and the only females they had around them were the nuns who constantly disciplined them. It was inevitable that with the onset of puberty some of them got sexually confused, and responded this way to the nuns. Franklin certainly wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last.

 

In time these boys would be trained to be completely celibate, but that is not something that they would master immediately. 

 

Sister Mary had helped raise Franklin from since he was barely a few weeks old. She had bottle fed him as a baby and had helped teach him how to talk and walk. Despite her strictness she was very fond of these children. In her own stern way she loved them.

 

Franklin had never been a difficult child. He was totally obedient and humble, perfectly disciplined (until now), and perfectly devout in his prayers and penitence. He responded perfectly to the whip, was intelligent, and even wanted to work for the Inquisition when he grew up! Really a promising boy in all regards.

 

Sister Mary moved on from the window, and continued to patrol the halls of the orphanage, ready to punish any child not in bed. The children were not allowed to play, they lost this privilege when they were born to heretics.

 

These children were shown a great mercy having their lives spared and sent to this orphanage. Most children of heretics were burned alive with their parents, only the youngest and most innocent babies were spared, they had to have no taint to be shown mercy like this.

 

In return for their lives these children were to daily earn their salvation with punishment and service. They did not get to play, did not get to have fun, did not get to be silly. Every moment of their lives belonged to the Emperor, any time spent enjoying themselves was time stolen from the holy Emperor!

 

Sister Mary held her cane at the ready, and checked every single room for wayward children, poised to administer an instant beating. Her footsteps echoed through the dimly lit silent orphanage, drowned out slightly by the terrible howling rain outside.

 

Sister Mary shivered, it was getting really cold even inside with this terrible rain. It must be near freezing outside right now!

 

The thought of this worried her, and she went to a window to again peer out to check on poor little Franklin. She could just make him out curled up naked in the middle of the courtyard. A glaring floodlight shone on the spot he was ordered to sleep in, lest he try to sneak off to find shelter, but the rain was so heavy that she could only just see him.

 

Sister Mary frowned, he might die of hypothermia out there in this! He was to be punished, not killed!

 

Sister Mary hesitated for a moment and then made a judgment call, he couldn't stay out in this or he would die!

 

Sister Mary rushed down the hallway to the umbrella stand, and got a big black umbrella for herself. She unfolded it and moved to the main door to the courtyard, straining to push it open against the screaming wind.

 

The wind caught her umbrella instantly as soon as she stepped outside, and ripped it from her hands to fly off into the darkness! Sister Mary braced against the pelting rain and wind, utterly freezing after only a second!

 

Fear for Franklin's safety gripped her and she forced her way out through the wind that was trying to knock her over. The cold of the rain was just incredible!

 

She was panicking now and raced to reach Franklin. He was purple with cold and shivering weakly, looking barely alive.

 

"Franklin get up and come with me!" Sister Mary shouted at him urgently.

 

Franklin barely moved, moaning deliriously. Sister Mary felt her panic rising and physically wrapped her arms around the child and dragged him as best as she could towards the doorway inside.

 

She was soaked through and cold to the bone by the time she dragged him inside and closed the door. She sat on the floor gasping, back against the door, shivering violently. It was absolutely horrible out there!

 

As soon as she was strong enough she raced off to inform Mother Superior and the other nuns that Franklin required immediate medical attention. The nuns then quickly carried the half-dead child to the infirmary to stabilise him and bring him back to safety.

 

***...

 

Hours later the nuns stood around his infirmary bed, they had almost lost Franklin. The boy's body temperature had dropped dangerously low, and if Sister Mary hadn't rescued him when she did he would have died!

 

"Let this be a lesson to him not to do this again," Mother Superior said softly.

 

Sister Mary nodded but asked, "what if he can't help it? This wouldn't be the first boy who can't control it."

 

Mother Superior frowned and paused, before saying, "I certainly don't want little Franklin dead, but given the nature of his parents we must be especially vigilant. His salvation depends on us raising him right."

 

Sister Mary and the other nuns all murmured in agreement of this profound truth, his very soul depended on them being so hard on him. They dearly wanted him to enter the afterlife and finally know eternal peace, it's why they were so merciless, to save his soul!

 

"I fear that his mother is the cause of his problems," another nun named Sister Martha admitted.

 

"We can't think like that! We got him as a newborn, we raised him right!" Sister Mary insisted crossly, fear for his soul making her so upset.

 

"We can't assume anything. We have to increase his discipline just in case, prune out any corruption he may have inherited," Mother Superior insisted sagely.

 

The other nuns nodded unhappily. For the sake of his soul they needed to be very cruel with him. 

 

The poor little thing.

 

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(orphan)

 

Night Lord Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson snarled with demonic rage, as he pulled the intestines out of a screaming guardsman's abdomen with his lightning claw.

 

All around this isolated valley military base were dead bodies and screaming wounded, as a squad of chaos raptors ripped apart the few survivors from the initial sniper fire from the Night Lord Chaos Scouts hiding in the vegetation around the base.

 

As the guardsmen fought for their lives, the Major in charge of the base was in his command hut, trying desperately to send a distress call to alert the local Imperial Guard. The Major was screaming into the vox, but thanks to the Night Lord jamming signal he was met with only blaring static.

 

Augusta gunned his jump pack, and slammed through the wall of the command hut with a roar. The clay wall of the hut exploded inward in a spray of debris, and Augusta hurled the Major off his feet into a wall, stunning the man.

 

Augusta mangled the vox to smoking strips of metal with his lightning claw, and grabbed the Major by the ankle and dragged him outside.

 

The other guardsmen were all dead or dying by now, and Night Lords were gleefully torturing and mutilating the shrieking wounded dying for their own sadistic amusement. The Major was looking around in horror, terrible fear written on his face.

 

"Please! Have mercy!" The Major pleaded Augusta desperately.

 

Augusta laughed, grabbed the Major's left index finger, and snapped it sideways with a sickening crack. The Major screamed in pain, and Augusta grabbed the next finger.

 

The Major shook his head desperately, eyes wide with terror.

 

"I am looking for my little brother Franklin Sevenson, I have tracked him to this planet. Where is the heretic orphanage?" Augusta demanded with a demonic snarl.

 

"I will tell you! I will tell you everything I know!" The Major insisted frantically.

 

"Good!" Augusta snarled, and snapped the second finger anyway.

 

***...

 

Franklin redoubled his prayers to the Emperor, desperate to overcome this. He desperately prayed with all his might for his current erection to go down, he had one even now as he was being flogged in the scourging rack!

 

With a nun currently whipping him, the erection simply refused to go down!

 

"Stop this sinfulness at once! You disgusting sinner!" The nun demanded in outrage, seeing that he still had an erection poking up in his underpants.

 

Franklin felt intense pleasure in his penis at this stern rebuke, and tried desperately to stop himself from ejaculating. The nun whipped his back with all her strength and Franklin couldn't stop himself from ejaculation!

 

Intense pleasure filled his penis and the involuntary muscle contraction pumped the sinful fluid into his underpants, creating an instant dark wet spot in the front of them!

 

The nun roared with outrage and whipped him harder than ever, and Franklin was already getting erect again!

 

Franklin was deeply dismayed by what was happening to his body now, he had never had these problems before his testicles descended. It had now been weeks since the first time he got an erection in the bathtub, and every day the embarrassing problem got worse!

 

The nuns had tried everything to discipline these erections out of him, but if anything the disciplines had just made the erections even worse. The more severely the nuns punished him, the more his penis seemed to like it!

 

First they had tried making him sleep out in the rain till he almost died, but this had given him an erection. They had tried shouting condemnation at him for hours, but the strict rebukes had made him erect the entire time. 

 

They had tried sticking electrodes to his penis and giving him agonising electric shocks, but he had simply ejaculated over and over again until his testicles were empty, with no noticeable improvement.

 

They had used huge syringes to drain the blood from his erections, and his penis had ejaculated all over their hands as soon as they inserted the needle!

 

They had tried swatting it, putting ice on it, sticking long pins right through it, inserting knitting needles down his penis hole, but every time he had simply ejaculated!

 

They had even tried locking his penis inside a male chastity device full of razor sharp metal spikes, to train his penis to stop getting erect. The pain of these spikes had made him constantly engorged to completely fill the device, and the nuns had eventually been forced to remove it before he bled to death, giving him a transfusion to replace so much lost blood!

 

The nuns were now in despair of what to do with him. Franklin was frantic to somehow stop this!

 

Franklin felt another ejaculation force itself out of him. He didn't know what to do.

 

He deeply loved the stern nuns, he always had. Ever since his earliest memories he had adored the nuns, adored the floggings and beatings, adored being completely dominated and controlled by them.

 

His happiest childhood memories had always involved a nun dominating and inflicting pain on him. He always felt so completely peaceful and complete when a stern nun was disciplining him and dominating his will. It felt sacred to be in complete submission to a strict and severe nun.

 

He loved the nuns, loved them with all his heart. They made his life feel utterly heavenly, their pain and dominance was a paradise to him. He absolutely adored these wonderfully strict cruel women, he would gladly die to protect them from harm.

 

Before his private parts had developed he had been able to simply bask in the wonderful pain and domination of these nuns, without any of these problems to upset his tranquility. But now that he was entering puberty his private parts were ruining EVERYTHING!

 

Night and day they became erect over the nuns and the pain they caused. He could barely even be in the same room as a nun anymore without getting an erection! Even in his DREAMS each night his private parts didn't rest!

 

Every night for as long as he could remember, he had had wonderful dreams about being beaten and disciplined by the nuns. But NOW when he had these same dreams he would feel the sinful pleasure in his penis, and wake to find a new wet patch of ejaculate in his underpants!

 

Franklin wished that the nuns would just cut his penis off and be done with it. The nuns however were demanding that he find the self control to master it like an obedient servant of the Emperor. Franklin wished so much that he could.

 

The nun in the scourging room with him was furious by now, bright purple with outrage, and was determined to somehow beat the sin out of him. All she was achieving was to make his erection harder than ever.

 

Franklin said nothing, he never ever spoke unless given permission to do so, barring emergencies. He was dominated completely to the will of the nuns, even if his private parts refused to obey, and was psychologically incapable of disobedience to any female.

 

The only females he had ever seen were either nuns, nurses, or Sisters of Battle, and he was trained to obey all of these without question. He had never seen a woman who didn't have authority over him, so he simply automatically submitted completely to any woman he encountered.

 

Franklin was very comfortable with this arrangement, he greatly enjoyed submitting to women. He assumed that everywhere in the Imperium women ruled over males like this, with the exception of Inquisitors and the Emperor of course, as well as a few other holy men of divinely appointed authority like the adepts and the saints.

 

It was this deep respect for women that made Franklin so especially hate his father. Any man who would be so insubordinate as to actually rape a woman, such a man is simply the worst kind of evil! 

 

Franklin wished to become the acolyte of a venerable female inquisitor one day, and serve her without question as she did her holy work. He just wanted to spend his life submitting to the will of women, he had the most profound feeling that this was what he was created to do.

 

Another ejaculation from the nun's whip shot out of him, and Franklin felt deeply discouraged. He would never be able to serve a venerable lady Inquisitor with his private parts running amok!

 

Franklin prayed with all his might to get his penis to obey. The nuns had commanded that his penis stop becoming erect and ejaculating, and every fibre of Franklin's soul yearned to obey them. His penis was seemingly oblivious to the natural order of life however, and obeyed no one as it just kept misbehaving!

 

The angry strict severe nun in the room with him was causing extreme excitement in his penis. Her stern words, her dominance, her cruel whip, it all enflamed his penis uncontrollably! Her mere overpowering presence was filling his penis with sinful disobedience!

 

Franklin wanted to speak, to apologise to this exalted woman, but she had not given him permission to speak, and his submission was too complete for him to disobey. He lay transfixed in the scourging rack in her presence, utterly still and obedient as she flogged him with all her strength and screamed condemnation at him.

 

Franklin then ejaculated again.

 

What was wrong with him?

 

***...

 

Sister Mary sternly swatted her cane down over Franklin's knuckles, frowning at the obvious erection in the pants of his grey robes. He was kneeling before her on the hard floor, hands outstretched with the backs of his hands facing the ceiling, and was completely still as a statue. He had perfect discipline apart from his private parts, and was being perfectly obedient like he always was.

 

Sister Mary swatted his knuckles again, and a conspicuous dark wet patch appeared in the front of his pants, at the head of the outline of his erection.

 

Sister Mary sighed, this clearly wasn't helping Franklin's growing sexual problems. 

 

The boy was obviously trying his best to have self control. She had helped raise this child from infancy, she had heard a lifetime of his confessions, and she knew him very well. He was the very model of obedience, he would not be doing this if he could control it.

 

Franklin had said in multiple confessions that he couldn't control his erections and ejaculations, and Sister Mary believed him.

 

Sister Mary decided to ignore the wet patch on the front of his pants, and just kept caning his knuckles as normal without rebuking him for it. The poor boy was trying his best, it was cruel to keep condemning him for it.

 

Sister Mary gave Franklin a kindly smile, and swatted his knuckles again. This knuckle swatting was just part of the daily routine, not a punishment for poor behaviour. All the children without exception had periods of knuckle caning throughout the day, just part of the routine, to cleanse them from the sins of their parents.

 

The children were used to this, the path to redemption for the children of heretics was hard and full of pain. Ever since they were very small they had been daily made to hold still and accept their punishment, and these children had accepted their fate with the pure unquestioning faith of children.

 

Ever since Franklin was a toddler he had had his knuckles caned at these set times each day. He had cried at first like they all did, but through sheer repetition the children all eventually stopped crying after a while.

 

Sister Mary gazed lovingly at Franklin, this little boy that she had helped raise so well, and gave his knuckles another sharp swot. Franklin held her gaze, his own eyes filled with deep adoration and worship, and the wet patch became bigger.

 

"I know that you are really trying Franklin. I know that you always try your best. I have faith that in time you will overcome this weakness of the flesh. Just keep your faith strong and keep trying, you will succeed," Sister Mary told him reassuringly as she swotted his knuckles.

 

Franklin had not been given permission to speak, so didn't reply, but his face looked deeply moved by her kind encouragement. His eyes became wet and tears of emotion started to silently roll down his face. The other nuns had been shouting condemnation at him for weeks, Sister Mary's words just now was likely the only kind encouragement he had received recently.

 

Sister Mary gave a stern little smile and wiped the tears from his face. She put a cloth to his nose and commanded him to blow his nose before the tears made it run.

 

"You have always been a good boy Franklin. You will succeed at getting past this and I have no doubt that you will become an Inquisitor's fine servant one day. I believe in you, with the Emperor's help you can do this," Sister Mary encouraged him compassionately.

 

Franklin's face was the most deeply moved she had ever seen it, and a look of optimistic determination filled him. Sister Mary resumed caning his knuckles.

 

The wet patch grew bigger yet again, and Franklin's face fell. 

 

"Oh no you don't, no frowning. I will turn that frown upside down," Sister Mary said fondly.

 

Sister Mary used her free hand to tickle around Franklin's ear. Ever since he was a baby this had made him giggle. Franklin didn't move, his discipline too perfect, but the sides of his mouth were forced upwards as she tickled his ear.

 

His grin got bigger and bigger till it filled his face, and he was clearly straining not to laugh without permission. Sister Mary just kept tickling him, and soon a fond smile was creeping across her own stern face. Franklin was smiling ear to ear, desperate not to laugh, and Sister Mary felt such deep love for the child.

 

Franklin didn't break his silence to laugh, it had been years since she had been able to tickle a sound out of him without permission, but his face was filled with a giant ticklish smile. She didn't stop tickling his ear for the rest of the knuckle caning period, and the goofy frantic smile didn't leave his face the entire time.

 

Even better, the wet patch didn't grow this entire time! It seemed that she had inadvertently stumbled upon a solution! The faculty would be so relieved!

 

Sister Mary stopped tickling his ear at the end, and lovingly kissed his forehead. He was smiling happily, cheered up by the lengthy tickle, and left with a huge grin on his face.

 

Sister Mary smiled delightedly, she really did love that boy to death.

 

***...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Orphan)

 

Sister Mary smiled to herself as she saw Franklin sleeping in his orphan bunk for the first time in weeks. The trick with tickling his ears had kept him from ejaculating the entire day, and he was once more allowed to sleep in a bed rather than on the hard floor as punishment. 

 

He sure was sleeping deeply, nuns had been tickling his poor little ears all day long, and it had really tuckered him out. It was so good to see him finally having some success in managing his problems.

 

Sister Mary smiled fondly at the sleeping child, and continued on her night patrol of the orphanage, to ensure no children were out of their beds.

 

The weather outside was frightful yet again, with crashes of thunder and screaming winds lashing the windows with rain. The light kept changing, with bright flashes of lightning brilliantly illuminating everything, only to then be swallowed up by blackness. Her eyes couldn't adjust properly to this ever changing light.

 

Sister Mary looked out a window at the tall razor wire perimeter fence in the distance that secured this high security orphanage, and looked out past this fence, at the endless dark forest beyond. This orphanage was in such a lonely location.

 

The closest settlement of any kind was over 200 miles away, through a dark forest full of dangerous carnivorous predators. This was by design as a security measure, as the inmates of this orphanage were considered high security, as they were the children of heretics after all.

 

The local population of this planet had not been happy to have the children of heretics on their planet at all, fearing that the mere presence of these children would spiritually corrupt them. The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement had therefore been built as far away from people as possible, in the middle of a carnivorous forest with often terrible weather.

 

The only safe road through this forest was guarded by Sisters of Battle at regular checkpoints. Other than this road any intruders would have to walk through 200 miles of forests infested with lethal carnivores. She doubted that anything short of a Space Marine could survive such a journey.

 

The thunder rumbled again, and Sister Mary felt sorry for the squad of Sisters of Battle that had to be out patrolling the fence line in this appalling weather!

 

Sister Mary shook her head softly and continued on her patrol of the orphanage interior.

 

The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was built like a stone castle. It was surrounded on all sides by a deep moat, and it's stone walls towered over the surrounding forests.

 

To get anywhere near this Orphanage, anyone unwelcome to be here would have to brave first the deadly forests, then get past the razor wire fences, then get past patrols of Sisters of Battle, then scale the 50 meter high stone walls, and then get unseen past the nuns who patrolled the corridors at all hours of the day and night.

 

It was not just difficult. It was impossible.

 

Sister Mary was deeply glad of this fact, she hated the thought of anyone breaking in here to kill the children. Decades ago some of the more superstitious local citizens had actually formed a lynch mob and tried to attack the orphanage to kill the children. These locals didn't make it within 190 miles of this place before the Sisters of Battle were alerted to their presence and gunned them down to a man.

 

Really the only thing Sister Mary had to look out for on these patrols was children out of bed. She wasn't even armed with anything more formidable than a sturdy wooden cane.

 

The thunder sure was crashing loudly outside right now. Sister Mary could have almost sworn that that had just sounded like an explosion! 

 

Well, the lightning was striking very close tonight. It was little surprise that it sounded like explosives were going off out there!

 

Sister Mary put the tempestuous local weather out of her mind and continued on with her patrol. This weather might wake up some of the children and make them more likely to get out of bed. She had to keep her eyes peeled for the little scamps.

 

The thunder roared louder than ever outside, and Sister Mary flinched from the racket it made. She went to a window overlooking the courtyard.

 

The rain was so heavy that she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. She peered squinting into the dark, trying to see anything at all.

 

Lightning flashed bright overhead for an instant, and just for a moment she thought she saw a colossal figure standing in the courtyard! Sister Mary flinched with shock, but the sky went dark again and she couldn't see.

 

She continued gazing at the spot she had thought she saw the figure, but when the lightning flashed again, no one was there.

 

She must be seeing things.

 

Sister Mary shook her head and moved away from the window. She was just getting jumpy for no reason.

 

For some minutes she walked through lonely dark corridors, trying to tune out the sounds of the terrible weather. She could hear the sounds of wind and rain ahead, and walked to find the main courtyard doors wide open.

 

She gazed out into the driving rain that filled the courtyard, wondering if someone had just gone out there. She couldn't see anyone, and closed the doors. Perhaps one of the children had gotten up and opened it?

 

She turned around and looked down, and then stumbled back in fright! There were wet bootprints on the floor! HUGE bootprints!

 

Sister Mary's heart was pounding, THIS wasn't the work of out of bed children!

 

Sister Mary fled, she had to find Mother Superior, had to wake the entire faculty!

 

She fled through the corridors, seeing huge wet bootprints everywhere! Someone or some THING was in here!

 

Sister Mary ran with all her might, and turned a corner to see another nun standing with her back to her ahead in the dark!

 

Sister Mary called out to the nun, but she didn't move.

 

She grabbed the nun by the shoulders and spun her around.

 

Sister Mary screamed herself hoarse and staggered back!

 

It was Sister Martha! Her belly was slit open! Her own intestines were tied around her neck, hanging her from a ceiling beam like a noose!

 

She was dead!

 

Sister Mary screamed shrilly!

 

Something was written on the wall.

 

It was written with Sister Martha's blood!

 

It said 

 

FRANKLIN SEVENSON, YOUR FAMILY HAS COME

 

Sister Mary shrieked in abject terror.

 

The Night Lords were HERE!

 

***...

 

Franklin Sevenson woke up to the sounds of piercing female screams. He was disappointed to find that he had had another wet dream during the night.

 

The screaming continued, and the children all sat up in bed. This might be an emergency.

 

Groups of hastily dressed nuns ran past the sleeping bunks, running towards the sounds of the screaming, and then these nuns were suddenly screaming too!

 

This was something serious, the nuns might be in trouble!

 

The boys made a judgement call and got out of bed, running to give aid to their beloved nuns!

 

They could be punished later, they were not going to let their nuns be hurt!

 

Franklin and the other boys ran in perfect ranks towards the screaming of the nuns, ready to die to protect them.

 

They found the nuns standing in a crying huddle, looking at a scene out of a nightmare!

 

Franklin filled with holy rage, some monster had murdered one of his nuns!

 

The boys immediately formed up in a protective circle around the surviving nuns. If a murderer was at large then he would have to get past them first!

 

Then Franklin saw the writing on the wall...

 

FRANKLIN SEVENSON, YOUR FAMILY HAS COME 

 

Franklin staggered as though struck, so horrified by these terrible words that it temporarily faltered even his perfect discipline.

 

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was HERE! 

 

HE WOULD RAPE THE NUNS!

 

Fury filled Franklin, cold burning fury. He would die before he let that monster defile these precious nuns!

 

The boys moved closer around the nuns, trying to provide them with a human shield. They pulled the nuns back from this dangerous place, they had to get them to safety!

 

More of the nuns were running towards the commotion now, as more came to investigate the screaming. The boys opened ranks briefly and absorbed these new nuns into the protective huddle in their centre.

 

The nuns in the huddle informed the new arrivals of what happened. The new arrivals screamed too.

 

The boys moved straight for the nun quarters, methodically collecting every nun in the orphanage into their protective ring.

 

The weeping nuns clung to each other, and let the boys lead them.

 

The boys headed straight for the courtyard, and led the nuns out into the pelting rain.

 

The boys led the nuns through the courtyard to the drawbridge at the far end.

 

The boys lowered the drawbridge.

 

The boys led the nuns across the drawbridge and towards the barracks of the Sisters of Battle.

 

The boys found the barracks doors ripped off their hinges!

 

They entered to find a scene out of hell inside.

 

Beheaded Sisters of Battle filled the barracks! None of them were alive!

 

Written in blood on every wall was one word repeated over and over again 

 

SEVENSON!

 

The nuns all screamed again.

 

The boys searched for weapons on the Sisters of Battle. But the bodies had already been looted for weapons by the villains who did this!

 

The entire barracks had no weapons or ammunition left anywhere inside it!

 

The boys did not linger.

 

They led the nuns to the vehicle depot, they would evacuate the nuns to safety in a vehicle themselves.

 

They found an armoured bus big enough to fit everyone inside, they loaded the nuns in first, then entered behind them.

 

Franklin tried to get in the drivers seat, but Mother Superior pushed him away and sat in it herself.

 

"Needs someone who knows how to drive," Mother Superior told him in a strained voice.

 

Mother Superior activated the bus, and drove off into the rain, heading for the forest road.

 

Hopefully they would encounter a surviving garrison of Sisters of Battle at a checkpoint somewhere along the forest road.

 

The bus found the vehicle gate through the perimeter fence blasted apart. They saw no one.

 

The bus drove through the ruined gate, and sped off down the forest road.

 

They heard demonic howls of rage off in the distance behind them. 

 

Mother Superior accelerated to full speed and the bus tore down the forest road too fast for even Night Lords to pursue them.

 

For now at least they were safe, but a terrible foe now hunted them!

 

Apart from checkpoints, the nearest settlement was 200 miles away...

 

***...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(orphan)

 

Night Lords Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson snarled through his razor sharp warp mutated teeth, as he tore through the rain lashed sky with his roaring jump pack. Around him his squad of fellow raptors flanked him in loose formation.

 

Below them was a road, the only road for 200 miles, twisting and turning through the rough hills and terrain of the dark and endless forest.

 

Somewhere on this road was their quarry, his little brother Franklin, beloved son of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson and Chaos Champion Wendy Sevenson. Somewhere on this road was the armoured prisoner bus that carried him.

 

Augusta tore down to the ground, his ceramite power armour boots stabbing into the tar aggregate road surface from the jarring impact of landing. He tore his boots out of the craters they had formed in the now cracked road surface, and sniffed the air through his helmet grate, smelling for his quarry as the other raptors slammed down around him.

 

"An engine exhaust, ten minutes ago. They are still ahead," Augusta rumbled in his warp altered deep voice as he smelled the air.

 

The raptors all gunned their jump packs and took off in roaring plumes of warp flames, demonic jump pack engines screaming.

 

A few hundred meters later they slammed down on the road again, and sniffed yet again. Every few hundred meters they did this, lest their quarry try to split up to trick them. The bus exhaust was still fresh, and all were still aboard the vehicle.

 

Augusta thrilled at this excellent sport their prey was proving to be. This was far more interesting than they had anticipated, almost a genuine challenge even. He should have expected no less from his own brother.

 

The original plan had been to slowly and stealthily pick off the nuns one by one in the orphanage, toying with their minds, slowly driving them mad with terror. 

 

They had been hiding in the shadows as the nuns discovered the first body, in the very room with them the entire time, watching, relishing the fear. They were Night Lords, lords of combat in the dark. No other space marine could hide in the dark so well as the children of The Night Haunter, they were unseen death in the dark.

 

Augusta himself had gutted the nun, and left her for the others to find. Augusta had left the message for his brother. And Augusta had watched as something happened that he did not expect. 

 

Augusta had seen an act of heroic and selfless valour from lowly orphan boys!

 

Augusta smiled with genuine pride for his little brother's bravery and honour. Even precious few grown men could stand their ground so fearlessly in the face of Night Lord terror tactics, the child had merely flinched for but a moment before standing tall again, it was extremely impressive. Few mortals were so heroic.

 

With the boys forming an impenetrable human shield around the nuns, the original plan had been ruined. Even a Night Lord could not sneak unseen to nab a nun from this dense huddle.

 

The hidden Night Lords had quickly lost sight of Franklin's location in the mass of boys, were no longer sure which boy was him, so they could not risk opening fire on the group for fear of accidentally killing him.

 

The Night Lords had been all around the boys in the dark, always just out of their sight. They had been caught off balance by the tactics of these boys, had paused in revealing themselves, still deciding on what strategy to use in the unfamiliar layout of the orphanage.

 

The boys had had the home advantage, had known the layout far better than the newly arrived Night Lords, and had outfoxed them all the way to the drawbridge. The Night Lords had been unbalanced, confused in trying to guess what the boys would do next.

 

The boys had found the artistic redecorating of the Battle Sister's barracks, as Night Lords closed in all around them in the dark.

 

But the boys had kept moving before they could be surrounded, had entered another nearby building, and the Night Lords had thought to hunt them inside.

 

The Night Lords had just entered into the building through a side door, when they saw an armoured prison bus driving out of another exit. The cunning prey!

 

The entire Night Lord strike force had trained their weapons on the bus, but couldn't risk killing Franklin. They wanted him alive, and feared that if they shot out the tyres at such high speed, the bus might crash and kill Franklin in the collision. They had held their fire.

 

And ever since then the Night Lords had been chasing them in hot pursuit.

 

The raptors continued their methodical pursuit, voxing their new intelligence updates to the rest of the strike force further behind them. The Night Lords were not going to be outfoxed again, the boys only had one direction they could safely move in, and would be hard pressed to outmanoeuvre them again. 

 

The prey would be caught.

 

Fool us once, shame on you little boys. But fool us twice, and the shame is solidly ours. 

 

And the Night Lords would not be shamed by little boys. The Night Lords would never be fooled again.

 

***...

 

Franklin swayed slightly as he attempted to stand at attention in the back of the bus as it moved, disciplined as ever even in this situation. The bus did not have enough seats for the entire surviving population of the Orphanage to sit, so the boys naturally let the nuns have all the seats and stood crammed together in the walkway at perfect attention.

 

The bus went around a sharp corner, and Franklin felt his momentum threaten to knock him off his feet onto the lap of Sister Mary who was sitting beside him. The boys all shifted their postures slightly, trying desperately to regain their balance, but the turn was too sharp, and Franklin and a number of other boys sprawled onto the nuns!

 

"Ouch! Franklin! Oh this is ridiculous! Sit on my lap before you break your neck, there's a good boy," Sister Mary hissed in pain.

 

Franklin could only obey her every command, and sat on her lap as ordered, back straight at attention. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and hold him tightly. She was very tense, and holding him as though she feared to lose him.

 

"I won't let those monsters take you away Franklin. I won't let him take you, I won't, I won't you hear!" Sister Mary whispered urgently, sounding deeply afraid for his safety.

 

"Sweet little boy, MY sweet little boy, no hell spawned monster is going to take you away from me! I won't let them get you Franklin! They won't take you away!" Sister Mary whispered in a sobbing voice.

 

Franklin felt her hold her face against his straight back, and heard her weep into his back. The back of his robes became wet with her tears.

 

Franklin felt a storm of emotions, he felt so many different things all at once right now, so much that his thoughts were nearly deafening him with their clamour. He had barely even begun to process so much that had happened tonight.

 

One of his beloved nuns was dead! One of HIS nuns! It was the most horrible thing that had ever happened! To kill one of these women that he loved so much was not something that Franklin could forgive, it was the worst thing anyone could ever do to hurt him!

 

Not only was one of his treasured stern nuns dead, but his own family had killed her!

 

Why!?! WHY!?!?!

 

Why had they done this? If it was him they wanted then why kill a nun? What possible reason had made them kill his nun!

 

If they had thought to make him feel anything but hatred for them, then killing one of his nuns was the LAST thing they should have ever done!

 

Franklin had adored Sister Martha, just as he adored all the nuns. For his entire life he had enjoyed the punishment and discipline she had given him, had felt so utterly peaceful and cleansed under her strict domination. She had been a cherished treasure, an angel of delight that made his life such a heavenly paradise, and these monsters had so callously killed her as though her priceless life meant nothing!

 

Terrible rage filled him, the most terrible terrible rage! He wanted so badly to kill the ones who had done this terrible crime! He wanted to hang them by their own guts just like they had done to her!

 

But as well as rage, he felt terrible fear, not fear for himself, but fear for his remaining treasured nuns. He was almost sick with fear for their safety, the thought of all of these profoundly treasured women that he loved so deeply, all hanging dead from their own guts! This MUST not happen!

 

He would die without a second thought to save his precious nuns, he would stand single handed against all the forces of hell to keep his precious women safe! He wanted to fight, but what could he do? He was a 12 year old boy without any weapons, his enemies were space marines! He had no idea how he could hurt such fell foes.

 

He felt Sister Mary hug him tighter, and his fear for her safety grew. His fear for her was so terrible that he almost wanted to vomit. He loved her most of all his precious nuns, he would lay down his life a thousand times if it would keep her safe!

 

Mother Superior called out from the driver seat, interrupting Franklin's dark thoughts.

 

"I see the listening gargoyle for the first checkpoint up ahead!"

 

Franklin turned his eyes to look out the armoured windshield, and saw a baroque metal statue covered in sensors looming beside the road ahead. As he watched, the sensors lit up with a bright red light, and a blaring warning hymn blasted out of organ pipes on it's back, the sound echoing back throughout the dark forest.

 

"Our presence has been noted. The Sisters of Battle are alerted to our presence now," Mother Superior announced with a sigh.

 

"Thank the Emperor!" One of the nuns exclaimed in relief.

 

"Let us say the prayer of thanksgiving number 485, in thanks for the Emperor giving us this deliverance," Mother Superior commanded.

 

Franklin and everyone else in the bus instantly began piously chanting in high gothic, thanking the Emperor for guiding mankind in the darkness with the pyres of burning heretics. No matter how deep the darkness, the immolation stakes of the unclean could illuminate the way to deliverance.

 

They were just finished the prayer when a concrete checkpoint gatehouse and bunker came into view ahead around the corner, brightly illuminated by glaring floodlights in the pelting rain. Sisters of Battle in sacred power armour stood in set positions all over the facility, bolters trained on this bus that was traveling without authorisation.

 

The armoured metal gate of the gatehouse was securely closed, blocking their way, and a Battle Sister stood on the road in front of it, waving them to pull up in front of her and explain their business.

 

Mother Superior slowed the bus right down, and gently pulled up and parked in the spot the Battle Sister was directing them to. Mother Superior opened the armoured driver side window to talk.

 

"Mother Superior of the Orphanage? What are you doing here?" The Battle Sister asked in surprise, recognising her instantly.

 

"Night Lords! Attacked the Orphanage! They killed the entire garrison! We are the only survivors! They are right behind us!" Mother Superior explained frantically.

 

"WHAT!" The Battle Sister squawked in alarm.

 

"They are Sevensons! They are seeking Franklin! They are right behind us I think!" Mother Superior exclaimed frantically.

 

"By the Emperor! This heresy will be purged with flame! Sisters beware! Foul Night Lords approach in pursuit of this bus! Ready yourselves!" The Battle Sister commanded.

 

The Sisters of Battle yelled battle cries of obedience and stood at the ready with weapons poised.

 

"Open the gates! Mother Superior let me in the bus, I will provide protection the rest of the way." The Battle Sister commanded.

 

Mother Superior opened the door, and the Battle Sister entered immediately, closing the door again behind her. The armoured gate gave a metallic rumble and started to slowly lower into the floor of the gatehouse. Mother Superior moved the bus near the gate, and waited for it to lower.

 

A demonic roar of triumph sounded in the sky behind them, and Franklin tore his gaze around, the need to protect the nuns in this emergency overriding the need to stay still at attention.

 

10 hulking dark blue giants with metal wings slammed down into the road a few dozen feet behind the bus, smashing into the tar surface like baroque meteorites! The nuns all screamed.

 

The huge armoured figures rose from their landing crouches, rain dripping off the ornately carved demonic visages carved all over their baroque power armour. At their head was a giant bigger than the others, easily fully 9 feet tall, with terrible lightning arcing all over the bladed fingers of a giant metal glove.

 

The hulking giant wore an ornate helmet, as did all the others, but Franklin got the feeling that this monster was looking him right in the eye for a moment.

 

The giant spoke in a hell altered snarl.

 

"Give me my little brother, Franklin Sevenson, give him to me now, and your lives will be spared!"

 

The Sisters of Battle replied by simply opening fire on the armoured monsters.

 

The huge monster snarled deafeningly with rage as bolts exploded off his armour, and an instant later a terrible magenta fire erupted from his metal wings, launching him with shocking acceleration at the nearest Sister of Battle!

 

The monster grabbed the holy maiden around the waist with his lightning glove, and his bladed fingers sliced through her sacred power armour like air! 

 

The top half of her body fell away from the bottom half, she was completely cut in half!

 

The other monsters were attacking other Sisters of Battle, ripping arms out of sockets and caving in heads with terrible strength!

 

Two of the monsters were bleeding on the ground, wounded by the initial fire from the Sisters of Battle, huge holes blasted through the joints of their armour, but the other 8 were unharmed, and quickly ripping the Sisters of Battle apart!

 

The gate ahead opened fully into the floor of the gatehouse, and Mother Superior sped through it while the monsters were distracted.

 

They picked up speed, the sounds of fighting still raging behind them.

 

They had to escape!

 

"FRANKLIN! I AM YOUR BROTHER! HARKEN TO ME, YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AWAIT YOU!" The voice of the 9 foot tall giant roared out behind them.

 

"Stay away from him you monster!" Sister Mary was yelling with hysterical fear, hugging him tighter than ever in her lap.

 

The bus sped off at top speed.

 

The roar of the metal wings sounded, and Franklin turned to see the giant who claimed to be his brother, flying horizontally just above the road, with a wide trail of magenta fire shooting out behind him from his wings!

 

The giant slammed into the back of the bus, jolting it forward and denting the armoured rear wall terribly, making long hairline cracks in the bulletproof glass!

 

The lightning covered glove punched through the glass, liquefying it bright orange as it pushed through it!

 

The onboard Battle Sister was at the back of the bus in an instant, firing into the monsters armoured helmet through the hole in the glass!

 

The monster roared and shifted to avoid the gunfire, and the motion unbalanced the angle of his fire wings!

 

He was spinning out of control in an angry contrail of fire!

 

He spun off to one side suddenly and slammed into the trunk of a tree!

 

Huge splinters of wood flew everywhere as the tree exploded from the force of the impact!

 

The monster was tangled up in the mangled mess of timber!

 

The bus sped on, turning around a corner and leaving the tree out of sight!

 

They had gotten away!

 

The bus sped on away, off into the night.

 

The loud voice shouted in rage from far behind.

 

"FRANKLIN!" It roared.

 

The bus just kept driving.

 

***...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(orphan)

 

The bus continued hurtling through the dark pelting rain, as lightning crashed in the sky above with deafening booms. Apart from the unpredictable periodic brief flashes of the lightning, the only light they could see outside was the high beams of the bus headlights, struggling to penetrate into the driving rain.

 

The tall trees towered above them on each side of the twisting road, dark and immense, making the bus more difficult to see, somewhat hidden even from the view of the air. The flying armoured monsters would not be far behind, but even they would struggle to see far in such extremely heavy rain.

 

Onboard the bus Franklin Sevenson sat, still on the lap of Sister Mary, her arms wrapped tightly around him, clutching tightly as though she feared him to be ripped away from her forever if she relaxed her grip. She had been sobbing on and off, and was currently rocking Franklin back and forth in her lap like an infant.

 

It had been almost an hour since the first checkpoint, and the monsters still hadn't caught up with them since, but there was no doubt that they were still out there, somewhere in the terrible dark.

 

Franklin was still afraid, still on edge, but his adrenaline could not maintain it's peak for so long without gradually dropping, the former sharp kick of fear replaced with a softer feeling of general dread and unease. The fear was ever present, but he was no longer right on edge.

 

Sister Mary continued to rock his body in her tight embrace, the intense warmth of her chest and lap seeping into his back and bottom, and Franklin felt some of the terrible tension flow out of him. The comfort he was currently experiencing was unique, in his normal life of constant discipline and punishment, this sort of comfort was never experienced.

 

Stressed and afraid as he was, he just couldn't help it as the tension just slowly leaked out of him in this remarkably pleasant sensation. His muscles steadily relaxed, his turbulent mind soothed, and he felt intensely warm and comfortable in her tight embrace.

 

Franklin relaxed so much that he even got another one of his chronic erections. The fear and stress of tonight had temporarily cured him of his unwanted swellings, but this cuddle was so deeply soothing that even the hated erections had returned now.

 

Sister Mary shifted her grip slightly, and inadvertently had her palm over the hard outline in his pants. She noticed it instantly and her hand retreated to hold him further up his midsection, but to his surprise she actually gave a little laugh.

 

"Oh Franklin, you are true to form if nothing else. Just this once I think that I am almost comforted by it, even in the darkest hours the Emperor can find the most surprising things to make us smile." Sister Mary said with a little laugh and a sigh.

 

Sister Mary kept her hands well clear of the swelling, but seemed to have found some new feeling of hope now. The grace of the Emperor was forever surprising in the forms it could take.

 

Franklin felt ashamed, but also felt some strange sort of hope from the lifting of Sister Mary's spirits. The grace of the Emperor is given in small mercies, he always gives that little bit of extra strength needed to face any hardship.

 

Franklin's thoughts were distracted by the attempts of the Battle Sister to once more try to vox the other Sisters of Battle in the area. She was once again met with blaring static from the vox built into her sacred power armour.

 

"The Night Lords are still jamming the Order's frequencies, they must still be close, we must be vigilant," the Battle Sister pronounced grimly.

 

The nuns all nodded darkly in grim understanding.

 

Franklin looked at the holy Sister of Battle, inspired by her intimidating presence. She was Sister Superior Clementine of the Order of the Painful Path, ranking leader in charge of the Sisters of Battle who had manned the first checkpoint.

 

Sister Superior Clementine had her hair dyed a dark bluish purple, the colour of an angry bruise, the mandatory dyed hair colour of all Battle Sisters of the Order of the Painful Path. Her sacred power armour was the colour of fresh blood, with secondary decorative armour features the same bruise colour as her hair. 

 

Her armour heraldry depicted a crossed whip and cane, floating above a twisting pathway, and the whites of her eyeballs were excessively tattooed with the word "pain" repeated over and over again in intricate ink script, the mark of an ordained member of the Order of the Painful Path.

 

Franklin's own orphanage, the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, was owned and guarded by the Sisters of Battle of the Order of the Painful Path, a minor Order Militant dedicated to purity through pain. The nuns who raised the children were from other Orders, not members of the Chamber Militant at all, and seconded to the Orphanage from their original Orders in non-militant Chambers of the Adepta Sororitas.

 

Only progena women with the most extreme discipline in the face of pain could join the Chamber Militant Order of the Painful Path, almost always recruited from the children of heretics, like Franklin himself was, that were raised in orphanages like Franklin's own. Those who would join had to keep their eyes open and hold their eyeballs still with perfect discipline, as the word "pain" was agonisingly tattooed on their eyes with a tattoo method designed to maximally amplify pain.

 

The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement had an identical ritual, that all orphans must perfectly endure before they could graduate to life beyond the orphanage. To be so disciplined that your very eyeballs could be tattooed without flinching was the test that all had to one day pass.

 

Franklin's life of constant pain and discipline was shaping him to reach this level of perfection, to reach the end of the Painful Path and be declared forgiven for the sins of his parents. When Franklin attained this point of perfection he would be cleansed forever from the guilt of his birth, and be declared a Progena, with the same opportunities available to him as any other!

 

If he could just attain this perfect cleansing then he would be FREE! Free from all the guilt of being born a Sevenson, free from all the shame, free to become a servant of the Inquisition and maybe even become an Inquisitor himself one day! He would be able to hunt down the vile Night Lords, and hang every single one of them by their own guts! He would purge the Emperor's galaxy of all heretics and filth!

 

The Sisters of Battle of the Order of the Painful Path were his greatest inspiration. Once upon a time every single one of them had been born the infant female child of a heretic, and every single one of them had been cleansed and made holy by a lifetime of cleansing pain! They were REDEEMED!

 

The mere presence of Sister Superior Clementine was inspirational, a shining beacon of hope that complete redemption was possible. She had once been just as these boys were, and she had completed the Painful Path to final, GLORIOUS redemption!

 

A demonic roar off in the distance sounded, roaring the word "FRANKLIN", and Sister Mary whimpered and clutched him tighter. Franklin tensed from his previous relaxed state.

 

If the Night Lords got him then there would be no redemption, no revenge, no cleansing. They would carry him back with them to hell and he would be forever damned. 

 

Franklin didn't believe for a moment that they would spare his precious nuns if he gave himself up to them. Night Lords didn't show mercy, they could not be bargained with or bought. They were treacherous liars, their promises were empty.

 

Even if Franklin turned himself over to them, he had no doubt at all that these villains would rape and gut all the nuns anyway. The forces of chaos could never be trusted, only fought at every stage. 

 

Franklin walked the Painful Path towards redemption, and there were no easy shortcuts on the path of pain. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how great the burden, you simply had to keep walking forward along the narrow path. This was another test from the Emperor, one that he must pass the hard way.

 

At the moment the enemies of the Emperor desired to possess Franklin for whatever reason they had, so depriving them of their goal was a worthy goal in and of itself. Everyone who had died so far had died doing their duty, and no faithful servant of the Emperor ever dies in vain.

 

Franklin's duty was to evade the heretics, to lead them into the guns of one checkpoint after another until the heretics all lay dead. His duty was to escape them if possible, and one day join the Inquisition to destroy them all for good.

 

No matter how hard and painful it became, he had to do his duty. He had to walk his Painful Path.

 

***...

 

The bus sped past the listening gargoyle to the second checkpoint, setting off its deafening pipe organ alert hymn, and the passengers all became tense. They would likely be attacked by the monsters the moment they slowed down for the checkpoint!

 

The harsh floodlights of the checkpoint were already visible in the distance ahead, and with the communication frequencies jammed the checkpoint Sisters would not know to have the gate opened ready for them.

 

The road towards this checkpoint was very straight and clear, and the vegetation on both sides had been well cleared to provide better visibility for the checkpoint to see approaching enemies. This was horribly exposed.

 

As if to confirm this, demonic roars of triumph erupted from the sky above! With the obscuring tall trees no longer hiding them from view, the monsters could now SEE them!

 

There was a terrible demonic snarling, approaching with terrible speed from above!

 

The armoured roof of the bus suddenly dented inwards terribly as a colossal impact slammed onto the bus from above!

 

Horribly familiar lightning covered blade fingers poked through the armoured metal ceiling like it was made of wet cardboard!

 

The nuns screamed in terror.

 

The lightning hand tore open a huge hole in the roof, and pelting rain flew into the bus, drenching them!

 

Sister Superior Clementine fired up into the hole.

 

More huge impacts slammed down onto the bus from above, and huge blades and chainsaw swords stabbed through the ceiling, joining the first attack!

 

Huge baroque power armoured hands poked into the new cuts, and peeled away the metal with horrifying strength!

 

8 huge baroque monsters looked in at them through the huge holes!

 

Arms reached inside, hands reaching towards Franklin!

 

Sister Mary screamed and hurled him under her seat! She crawled under the seat with him.

 

The monsters roared with rage and ripped the entire seat up from the floor, snapping the floor bolts like twigs!

 

Sister Mary urged him on, to hide under the next chair with her. Franklin obeyed.

 

The hands reached for him again!

 

The new seat was ripped from the floor, as nuns scrambled for cover!

 

Franklin and Sister Mary kept crawling.

 

Hands reached down and grabbed random boys, thinking them to be Franklin.

 

The ripped up dead bodies of these boys dropped back down inside the bus when the monsters realised their mistake!

 

More chairs were ripped up from the floor of the bus!

 

Some of the boys tried to attack the arms.

 

Their heads were grabbed and crushed to paste in strong grips!

 

The ceiling was almost entirely peeled away now!

 

This was the end!

 

Bolter fire suddenly erupted off the monsters on the roof! The checkpoint Sisters had seen them and were shooting them!

 

One of the monsters was hit in the neck in the gap below his helmet! His head blew clean off in a fountain of gore as the bolt exploded inside his neck!

 

The headless monster fell down into the bus dead, crushing 3 boys to death under him!

 

More fire exploded off the monsters on the roof.

 

The monsters snarled and took off to the air on their fire wings.

 

The monsters tore down among the Sisters of Battle on the checkpoint, ripping them apart!

 

The gate was already lowered, the checkpoint had seen the Night Lords attacking the bus and instantly started to open the gate. The bus sped through the open gate and continued as the monsters were distracted!

 

The horribly damaged bus went around a corner, leaving the checkpoint behind.

 

The trees around the road became heavier, they were harder to see once again.

 

The sounds of battle continued for a while behind them, they were putting distance between them now.

 

The horrifically mutilated bus sped off into the night. The next checkpoint they might not have a bus left to flee in!

 

They drove, they could only drive.

 

If they stopped they died.

 

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(orphan)

 

The bus shook terribly as it sped down the dark road, barely keeping in a straight line. The metal roof plates were still peeled upward at horrifying angles from the hands of the flying Night Lords, and these mangled metal plates were causing terrible wind drag on the bus, completely hindering aerodynamics, threatening to push the bus sideways like giant metal sails.

 

The engine was making strained noises, struggling to push forward at speed through the howling winds that even now were driving hard rain in all their faces and threatening to flip the bus over completely. The floor of the bus now had a good inch of turbulently rippling water pooling on it, from the pelting rain that now flew unhindered through the gaping holes in the roof, and the ever growing weight of this water was straining the already overworked engine even more.

 

Dead bodies littered the floor of the bus, most conspicuously the colossal bulk of the headless dead Night Lord, as well as the bus seats that had been ripped from the floor and tossed aside by the monsters. The body of the Night Lord was doubtless adding enormous strain to the engine with its huge weight, but even all the boys and nuns lifting together had been unable to shift it more than a few inches, such was its enormous weight! How something so heavy could fly was a mystery to Franklin.

 

The nuns were all cowering underneath the remaining bus seats, for all the meagre protection this gave, and the surviving boys all crouched protectively over the nuns like perfectly disciplined human shields, gazing vigilantly at the sky for any sign of their terrible foes.

 

The trees in this part of the snaking winding road grew so tall and wild, so tangled overhead, that for a change the wind and rain was partially blunted, providing them with meagre shelter. The overhead vegetation grew thicker and thicker, and soon they could no longer see the sky, just the occasional flash of the lightning illuminating a dense ceiling of foliage above them.

 

Mother Superior slowed the straining bus, and parked on the side of the road.

 

"I doubt that even the winged terrors of hell can fly through this tangle to get at us. The engine is badly overheated, needs to cool down before it breaks," Mother Superior told the bus passengers.

 

Sister Superior Clementine gazed up at the impenetrably dense tangle of thick branches overhead, a slight frown on her face, and gave a reluctant nod of agreement.

 

Franklin and the other boys were silent as always, their silent discipline perfect, but the nuns erupted in loud sighs of relief. 

 

"Oh thank the Emperor! Can we just stay here until the Sisters of the Painful Path send a strike force? The Order Militant can't have failed to notice that they have now lost contact with two checkpoints and the main garrison back at the orphanage. They will surely send forces to investigate before too much longer," Sister Mary suggested hopefully.

 

Sister Superior Clementine frowned and looked thoughtfully troubled, before then speaking grimly.

 

"The Order will send a strike force to investigate, that is true enough, but they are unlikely to do so for at least a few more hours. There is a raging thunder storm above us, creating radio disturbances that will help to mask the Night Lord jamming signal, at this point the Sisters will assume that the sudden lack of vox communication is a result of storm interference. The worst of the lightning is due to subside in a few more hours time, only then will they suspect the truth and investigate with force," 

 

"Well that's not too bad, a few hours is not too long in this safe place," Sister Mary reasoned.

 

"What makes you so sure that some of the Night Lords who may have been on foot haven't simply commandeered other vehicles from the orphanage depot?, They could be following behind their airborne brethren in a convoy. We cannot take the risk of staying still for too long," Sister Superior Clementine explained gently but seriously.

 

Some of the nuns started to panic.

 

"Keep strong in your faith! He will deliver us. Trust him as your flame to burn away the darkness." Sister Superior Clementine rebuked the panicking nuns harshly.

 

The nuns snapped back to their senses in the face of this rebuke, and regained their composure.

 

"For now we can go no further until this engine has time to cool down. After that we can continue," Mother Superior told Sister Superior Clementine.

 

"Then that is what we will do. Attend to the needs of the sacred machinery, then get us on our way," Sister Superior Clementine commanded.

 

Mother Superior nodded and opened the bus door. She stepped outside and lifted the bonnet of the idling bus, to help it cool all the faster. Rain was dripping down from the dense foliage above in fat drops, and little plumes of steam rose up from the exposed engine as the water pattered down on the overheated metal.

 

There was still no sign of the foes that hunted them. They were obviously up there somewhere, doubtless looking for them, but for now at least the vegetation was keeping them at bay.

 

The nuns organised the boys to do their best to drain the pooling water from the bus, sweeping it out the door with their feet. They then offloaded the dead bodies, placed them evenly spaced in a circle a respectful distance from the bus. This forest was infested with lethal hungry carnivores, if any came along then it was prudent to have a perimeter of fresh bodies as easy meals, to satisfy their hunger on the dead rather than the living.

 

With enormous difficulty the boys managed to drag the dead Night Lord all the way down the aisle of the bus and down the steps of the doorway to lay on the ground outside the bus. The body had an enormous baroque bolt pistol that seemed to be magnetically stuck hard against it's outer thigh, rather than using a traditional holster. It also had 28 rounds of bolt pistol ammunition in various belt pouches, and an enormous chainsaw sword that was stuck in his hand in an unbreakable death grip.

 

The other boys tried unsuccessfully to pull the gun from the monster's leg, it wouldn't budge. 

 

Franklin got a strange impulse and tried to see if he could pull it free. 

 

The moment his hand closed around the grip the gun spontaneously released its magnetic grip on the leg and fell away unhindered!

 

The grip was far too big for his hand, and the weapon was too heavy for him to wield anyway, and it fell from his hand to the ground with a clatter. Franklin was not sure how he had done that, he had barely even gripped the grip before it just released itself like that. 

 

Sister Superior Clementine had apparently been watching him from the bus and spoke.

 

"It is a genetic scanning grip handle, it recognised your genetic code, only a Sevenson can wield that weapon. Be careful with it, the recoil will rip your arms out of their sockets. It is a cursed weapon, the warp has tainted it. Put it in the bus so we can incinerate it in a furnace later, at least we can deprive our foe of this weapon." 

 

"Yes Sister Superior," Franklin said with unquestioning submissive obedience, and strained to carry the heavy pistol into the bus. He put it on the floor at her feet in tribute, awaiting further orders. She merely kicked it out of the way and ignored the kneeling Franklin.

 

"Come over here and sit with me out of the way Franklin," Sister Mary commanded him when Sister Superior Clementine continued to ignore him.

 

Franklin obediently rose from his respectful kneeling and sat down next to Sister Mary as ordered. 

 

Sister Mary's fingers found his closest ear and started stroking it lightly, the way she had always been fond of doing from time to time, deliberately tickling him. He didn't move or make a sound, but inside his mind he was frantically trying not to laugh.

 

His ear tickled terribly, it was maddening! His whole body was struggling not to move from the highly aggravating sensation! He might not be making a sound on the outside, but he was now laughing hard inside his head!

 

The light strokes continued to this highly sensitive spot, and he could only endure it with total obedience. His beloved nuns had the absolute right to do whatever they liked to him, and he would never dream of begrudging them this right. If they wanted him to do something, he did it, if they wanted to make him suffer, he suffered. He had no will or desire to do anything other than obey, no matter what they chose to do.

 

Franklin's mouth was smiling now, he couldn't keep the smile off his face! The tickling of his ear was getting more unbearable over time, and it was all he could do to simply stay still and not laugh! He needed his discipline to improve a lot more than this, he should be able to be tickled all day without even a single smile, he so clearly had a long way to go to reach perfect discipline!

 

Franklin silently thanked the Emperor for this test Sister Mary was giving him to improve his discipline. But he also was thankful for far more personal reasons, sinfully selfish as this might be.

 

Right at the moment he was the most afraid he had ever felt in his entire life, the terror for the safety of his nuns was ripping into his heart with terrible dread. He had so much information to process that it was threatening to overwhelm him. But when one of his nuns started tickling his ear, he no longer had room in his head for fear and burdens.

 

It was by its very nature maddeningly distracting, you just can't think about anything else when someone won't stop tickling you. Can't focus on fear, can't focus on dread, can't concentrate for even a second on doing anything other than making sure you don't move or laugh!

 

Once again the Emperor was showing his hand, providing those small mercies that his servants so badly needed just to keep on going. Sometimes something as simple as a nun who simply won't stop tickling your ear is just what you need, the small mercy that gets you through the darkest hours.

 

Sister Mary did not stop, and Franklin was glad that she wasn't stopping. All the fear was far away right now, he had no room in his laughter filled mind for fear. All the worries, all the nightmares, all the death, he simply couldn't maintain the concentration to think about it.

 

His entire mind was filled with one single overwhelming fact, that a nun was tickling his ear terribly and he must not move or laugh. 

 

He just didn't have the room for anything else, it was his appointed small mercy.

 

***...

 

Franklin was still laughing hard inside his head a long time later, as Mother Superior finally closed the bonnet down over the now fully cooled bus engine. Sister Mary reluctantly left his ear alone as Mother Superior got back into the bus, and Sister Mary made Franklin join her under the seat as she got into position.

 

Franklin should be standing over her as a protective human shield, he WANTED to give his life to protect his cherished nuns from harm, but Sister Mary had commanded him, and he must simply obey. He felt like a coward hiding under a chair like this as other boys got to sacrifice their lives to protect the nuns.

 

Sister Mary clung to him tightly under the seat, her body heat spreading through his cold clammy skin to fill him with the most wonderful warmth, and Franklin found this deeply soothing.

 

Franklin heard the sounds of the engine change, and felt the bus start to move. He couldn't see a thing from down under this seat, he could only feel the motion of the bus and hear the sounds it made.

 

He became very aware of the sounds all around him, in the absence of sights. He could hear the wind above the trees, hear the rain on the leaves up above the canopy, the steady rumble of the engine, and the sounds of the thunder.

 

The lightning was gradually starting to ease now, the flashes and rumbles less frequent. The wind and rain had clearly not let up, but the lightning at least was starting to slowly die away.

 

This was a very good thing. The moment the lightning abated, the Night Lord jamming signal would become clearly obvious to the Chamber Militant. Help would find them, they just had to keep going till then.

 

The bus was speeding along for a while, when suddenly Mother Superior slammed on the brakes! She was honking the bus horn loudly!

 

The bus skidded terribly and came to a near halt before continuing more slowly. The horn was honking again.

 

"Damnable hajsnips! Get off the road you stupid critters!" Mother Superior was shouting, as she continued to honk the horn.

 

Franklin felt deep relief, it was just local wildlife!

 

Mother Superior continued honking and shouting, and Franklin heard the distinctive loud yapping and yipping of what sounded like an entire small heard of local hajsnips.

 

"Stop head butting the bus you stupid critter!" Mother Superior's voice shouted as a loud thumping sound sounded off the front of the very slow moving bus.

 

Franklin heard more yapping and more thumping, and Mother Superior was honking the horn again.

 

There was a loud thump of hooves on metal, and Franklin saw hooves clip clopping down the aisle inside the bus. One of the hajsnips had jumped onto the now open topped bus!

 

"Get out you stupid critter! Go on get!" Mother Superior shouted at the hajsnip in the bus.

 

There was a deafening bang of a bolter firing a single shot, and the small horse-sized local herbivore flopped down dead on the floor, a gaping hole in it's torso. Sister Superior Clementine's armoured feet walked over to it, she had apparently just shot it.

 

"That's right you critters! Run away from the bang!" Mother Superior could be heard shouting.

 

The bus picked up speed once again, no longer slowed down by pesky wildlife blocking the road, and Franklin looked at the dead hajsnip in interest.

 

He had seen them before from a distance, they were often seen grazing on the other side of the perimeter razor wire fence around the orphanage, but he had never seen one up close like this before.

 

It was a brown furry creature, about the size of a small horse. It had six enormous black eyes, barbed hoofs that were used for digging burrows, and a fearsome set of 4 razor sharp horns. As long as you stayed far away from their calves and burrows they were harmless enough, they were just a nuisance on roads sometimes.

 

The bus journeyed on without incident for a while, before slowing down once again. Mother Superior was once again honking and shouting about hajsnips.

 

"This herd has always been a nuisance. They have a cluster of burrows all around the stream down at the bottom of this valley, our supply vehicles are always hitting them. I have been petitioning the Canoness to give me permission to drop a bunch of poison baits around here to cull them, she keeps referring me to talk to other people about it." Sister Superior Clementine said with surprising candour, apparently speaking to Mother Superior.

 

"By the Emperor, why are they all up and about like this in the middle of the night! That road ahead looks like the hajsnips are having a parade ground formation! Get out of the road you yipping yapping critters!" Mother Superior shouted crossly.

 

The bus slowed to a near crawl, and the sounds of yapping and yipping could be heard all around. The bus horn was honking nonstop, but the bus slowed to a complete stop.

 

Loud thumps and the clip clop of hooves could then be heard all over the roof and bonnet, hajsnips were excellent jumpers.

 

"By the Emperor on his Golden Throne, get off the bus you stupid animals!" Mother Superior shouted.

 

Thumps then sounded inside the bus itself as more hajsnips found their way inside from the roof. Franklin saw more hooves clip clopping on the floor.

 

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Sister Mary exclaimed.

 

"Try to shoo them out alive, their bodies are too heavy in the bus to just keep shooting them. Nobody make any sudden moves or touch them, those horns can gut a gene stealer! Open the door very slowly and try to very softly shoo them outside." Sister Superior Clementine commanded in a deliberately calm and quiet voice.

 

From what little that Franklin could tell from his limited vantage point, the hajsnips onboard were simply getting confused by the efforts to shoo them, and ending up pressing against windows. They were clearly not very intelligent creatures, and didn't seem to understand that they couldn't simply move through armoured glass as though it were air.

 

The nuns were very quickly getting irritated, especially Mother Superior, and only the boys were being completely calm about this situation.

 

This is hopeless! Can you please fire your gun to disperse them Sister Superior?", asked Mother Superior in a thoroughly frustrated and irritated voice.

 

"If I fire my weapon now, these 5 hajsnips in the bus will panic and might start goring people with their horns. I would very much like to avoid this if possible," Sister Superior Clementine explained patiently.

 

Further discussion was then cut short by the sounds of gunshots and horn honking from somewhere further behind them on the road!

 

Harsh demonic voices snarled:

 

"CURSE THESE CREATURES! DO NOT WASTE MY AMMUNITION ON YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!"

 

"CURSE THIS DELAY! OUR PREY WILL ESCAPE!"

 

"MOVE! WORTHLESS LIVESTOCK!"

 

The nuns immediately started to panic, the Night Lords had indeed commandeered vehicles and were close enough behind them to hear their voices!

 

Only the herd was slowing them down!

 

Mother Superior seemingly lost her nerve and slammed her foot down!

 

The bus seemingly plowed into an endless mass of hajsnips.

 

The bus bounced and bucked as it alternately either ran hajsnips over or rolled them over the bonnet!

 

Hajsnips were rolling up the roof and tumbling into the bus like waterfalls through the huge holes in the roof!

 

Hoofs and dismayed hajsnips were everywhere inside the bus now!

 

Demonic howls of triumph could be heard from behind!

 

The Night Lords had heard the bus accelerating into the mass of hajsnips!

 

The hajsnips stuck in the bus were going berserk! They were stampeding around inside the confined space!

 

Dead children started dropping to the floor, necks and torsos ripped open by hajsnip horns!

 

The bus jumped and bucked crazily! It was bouncing off run over hajsnips in a continuous motion now!

 

The bus was jumping around so crazily that it was almost flipping over!

 

The hajsnips inside were yapping in a berserk frenzy, butting heads into the windows desperately to escape this terrifying moving confined space!

 

Sister Superior Clementine was opening fire on the hajsnips in the bus, those threatening Mother Superior, filling the floor with their dead weight!

 

The engine was making terrible straining noises now!

 

A lot of hajsnips were still alive in the bus, and were yapping in stupid terror as they tried to head butt through bulletproof glass.

 

The bus suddenly stopped bouncing on hajsnips, finally clear of the herd.

 

The engine made appalling noises as it struggled to speed away with so much weight onboard!

 

They crested a hill, and the engine relaxed as Mother Superior coasted down the downhill slope.

 

The huge weight in the bus was making them pick up speed, FAST!

 

Franklin couldn't see a thing, Sister Mary was clinging to him for dear life, screaming in terror.

 

This bizarre ensemble of passengers were carried on by their momentum up a gentler hill slope, the engine made struggling noises to work with this momentum to get them to the top.

 

The bus plunged down another long winding slope, only just staying upright on the corners!

 

Faster and faster this mobile barnyard careened downhill, Franklin could see only the bus floor and the undersides of panicky hajsnips!

 

Without warning Franklin heard the alert hymn of a listening gargoyle! They were approaching checkpoint number 3!

 

Triumphant demonic laughter filled the sky!

 

"FRANKLIN!" The voice of the flying giant echoed from somewhere in the sky!

 

Huge objects thumped down on what was left of the roof of the bus! The flying Night Lords were upon them!

 

"FRANKLIN I... WHAT THE CUNTING FUCK IS THIS ZOO!"

 

"It's hajsnips! What the fuck is this!"

 

"FRANKLIN! WHERE ARE YOU! DOES MY BROTHER STILL LIVE?!"

 

"FRANKLIN!!!"

 

The bus was still hurtling along as this entire happenstance was going on on top of it.

 

"WHERE IS MY BABY BROTHER?! FRANKLIN!!!" The giant was howling with a surprising amount of emotion.

 

Franklin could only guess at what in the Golden Throne was going on up there!

 

The flying giant voice kept bellowing Franklin's name, apparently unsure if he was still alive, and the bus suddenly got steadily lighter.

 

The air filled with the yipping screams of live hajsnips being lifted out from inside the bus and being hurled onto the fast moving road. It was a terrible sound.

 

The bus felt steadily lighter by the second as the Night Lords hurled hajsnips out of the bus in their search for Franklin underneath.

 

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" The giant roared in delight as he ripped out the seat Franklin was hiding under!

 

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BABY!" Sister Mary shrieked hysterically at the giant.

 

"HE BELONGS WITH HIS FAMILY! GIVE HIM TO ME!" The giant demanded.

 

"WE ARE HIS FAMILY NOW! GO BACK TO HELL YOU MONSTER!" Sister Mary screamed.

 

The giant pulled out a bolt pistol and aimed it at Sister Mary!

 

Franklin hurled himself on top of her as a human shield, he would DIE to protect her!

 

The monster roared in frustration and held his fire!

 

Suddenly the monster erupted in a fusillade of gunfire yet again! The bus had reached the 3rd checkpoint!

 

The monster roared in frustrated rage and took off to attack the Sisters of Battle at the checkpoint!

 

The bus was then hurtling through the gatehouse of the 3rd checkpoint and off again into the darkness!

 

The bus was barely even functional anymore, but against all odds the Emperor had delivered them yet again!

 

With small mercies the Emperor's servants can defy hell itself.

 

Glory be his name! 

 

With small mercies, they might actually survive this nightmare...

 

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(orphan)

 

The bus engine was struggling hard now, making the distinctive noises of an engine on death's door. Smoke was rising from under the bonnet, and the entire bus was juddering terribly. The latest checkpoint was a good 5 miles behind them now, and the echoes of sporadic gunfire could still be heard even now, the Sisters of Battle at the checkpoint were putting up a heck of a fight!

 

The tree branches above the road were too thick for the flying monsters to get at them in this patch of especially overgrown forest, and judging by the gunfire they were currently distracted anyway.

 

"Pull over for a minute, I will remove the bonnet before we go on, let the engine cool a bit better," Sister Superior Clementine eventually commanded Mother Superior.

 

The bus pulled up under a particularly substantial tree, and Sister Superior Clementine stepped outside. She raised the armoured bonnet and unsheathed her holy power sword from a scabbard at her hip.

 

With the flip of a switch, the blade of the weapon erupted in blinding blue lightning arcs, making a hissing loud crackle of power. The Sister Superior raised the sword aloft, and brought it swinging down on the hinges of the raised bonnet.

 

Bright glowing orange cuts appeared where the hinges had been, and the bonnet fell away sideways with a clatter, half on top of the engine. Sister Superior Clementine pushed the severed bonnet off onto the ground beside the bus, deactivated her holy power sword, and got back onboard.

 

The engine was now fully exposed to the heavy rain, and steam now billowed up furiously off the overheated engine as the cooling rain boiled away. It was still making the terrible noises of a wounded machine, but perhaps it would improve now with the rain soaking it?

 

Judging by the extensive damages the bus would almost certainly be retired after this night was done. It just had to last a bit longer, and then it could rest forever. After the events of tonight the Order of the Painful Path would almost certainly put the remains of the bus in a reliquary, this noble machine would be honoured for its heroic sacrifice this night, it would become a part of the proud history of the Order of the Painful Path.

 

Franklin wondered what this night would be called later in the history books of the Order. Perhaps it should be called the Battle of the Bus? That had a nice ring to it at least.

 

The front of the bus was now crumpled after ramming its way through a large herd of fully grown hajsnips. They were quite big animals, and even the armoured metal of the bus had not faired well from battering through many tons of small-horse sized wildlife. According to Mother Superior the front crumpling had destroyed the bus radiator, which was apparently extremely serious.

 

The rest of the bus was little better. The flying Night Lords had cut away even more of the roof, as well as conspicuous chunks of wall, in their efforts to evict the hajsnips to find Franklin. The roof was apparently an important part of the bus chassis, and the bus floor now had a slight but noticeable sag in the middle. Franklin was no tech priest but he thought that this probably wasn't a good thing...

 

The floor of the bus was covered with bodies and ruin. Very few seats now remained, and more than a few dead hajsnips littered the floor. The bus even contained 3 hajsnips that were still alive, haunched down in a little huddle at the back, looking like they were in shock.

 

The floor of the bus was steadily filling with water, which was pooling in the sag in the middle, and Franklin and the other surviving boys were dutifully trying to scoop it out with their cupped hands.

 

The nuns were scattered throughout the bus, sheltering from the weather under what little of the roof still remained, they all looked scared. Franklin watched these nuns protectively whenever he was facing them and could spare his eyes to look, ready to jump over top of them like a human shield at a moment's notice. His love for them was eternal, he would die to protect each of them, they were his most precious treasures.

 

Franklin didn't want any of this nightmare tonight, he wished more than anything that the Night Lords had never come, that none of this had happened. 

 

Just yesterday Franklin's biggest worries in life had been erections and ejaculations, such tiny little problems in the scheme of things. He had foolishly thought that something as petty as an uncontrollable erection was the worst thing that could ever happen to him!

 

Franklin would do anything to just go back to that time of petty problems, when no one had died and everything was so normal!

 

Curse these vile murderous Sevensons! He hadn't asked them to come for him, hadn't WANTED them to come for him! Why couldn't they have just stayed in whatever hell they came from and left his poor precious nuns alone!

 

So many people had died tonight, 1 precious nun, 16 orphanage boys so far, and who knows how many of the holy and sacrosanct Sisters of Battle! Another dozen or so boys had quite serious broken bones from the hajsnips, 3 of the nuns had non lethal trample injuries from hajsnip hooves, and almost everyone else had at the very least a lot of cuts and bruises.

 

All in all it was a catastrophe! So much senseless harm had been done, and all for what!?!

 

Franklin wanted so badly to just return to his happy peaceful life of cold baths and floggings. It had been HEAVEN! His own personal paradise of pain and submission, with an entire group of nuns who beat and dominated him every waking moment!

 

Franklin didn't know if it was a Sevenson trait or just a wonderful blessing from the Emperor, but NOTHING felt so good to him as being dominated and made to suffer by extremely strict and cruel women! His entire life really had been a heavenly paradise, with nothing more serious than uncooperative private parts to disturb his paradise.

 

He had carried terrible guilt every day of his life, but the nuns had then soothed away this guilt with their wonderful whips and canes. He had known that eventually he would be forced to graduate from the wonderful Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, he had sadly accepted this fact, but that sad day wasn't for another 6 years, 6 more wonderful years of heaven.

 

And now foul monsters from hell were invading heaven, destroying what was perfect, ruining that which should be paradise forever! By the Emperor he HATED these vile evildoers! He HATED those who killed his beloved nuns, murdered the divine Sisters of Battle, and tried to defile this sacred place of pain!

 

He burned with a terrible desire to slay these nun killers, to hack off their limbs and hang them to death with their own guts! He felt a terrible yearning to take a knife to them and mutilate them, to slice them to bits and then sew them back together in new forms to strike terror into any others who might hurt his nuns!

 

Something inside him was awoken, some deep instincts, something that felt primal and born into him. He felt the urge to creep stealthily through the dark, sneak up on his foes. He wished to pick them off one by one, leaving the mutilated bodies for his foes to find, with cryptic messages written around the bodies in blood, to mess with his prey, to make them feel FEAR!

 

He felt such an enormous hunger for FEAR! The fear of his prey! Sweet nectar to his ravenous thirst! FEAR, that ultimate drink to quench his terrible thirst for vengeance!

 

Other images awoke inside him, images of a dark place, so completely and utterly dark, a place that felt profoundly like his true home. In this dark home their were women, different from the nuns but in some ways so DEEPLY the same. These women were scantily dressed in black leather, they carried whips and implements of torture, and kneeling submissively at their feet...

 

It was the monsters who hunted him! THEY were abasing themselves in submission to the women with the whips! Gazing at them with submissive adoration, pleasured by the pain they inflicted! The monsters did depraved things with these dominant leather clad women, such VILE things, yet hideously tempting things!

 

He saw his own Mother among these leather clad women, though how he knew it was her he did not know. She was doing such vile things, things with whips, things with chains, oh the THINGS that she did! 

 

The monsters that hunted him were seeking to take him back to HER! Back to her leather and whips, to the cruel women in the dark! To a place FILLED with pain and domination, that wonderful pain and domination he had craved his whole life! Not just for another 6 years, but FOREVER in the dark with the women with the whips!

 

Franklin was so tempted by this terrible promise that he instantly ejaculated! He ejaculated again and again until he had nothing left to squirt out! It was quite simply the most tempting heavenly paradise in the entire world!

 

NO! NO! NO Franklin thought! I will brook no trespass in my mind! Be gone foul whispering of darkness!

 

An unknown female voice then spoke clearly in his mind in reply to his thoughts...

 

"Please think about it brother, I miss you. My name is Violet, I'm a Slaaneshi psyker and I am your sister. The last time I saw you, you were just a few days old, suckling at Mother's breast. I miss you, we ALL miss you. You have no idea how much it hurt the family when the Inquisition snatched you away from us and took you away!"

 

"You have sisters, so many sisters, all here waiting for our menfolk to bring you back to us. Your sisters have all made cardboard banners, with welcome home written on them. We have lined the walls with welcome banners to celebrate your return!"

 

"Your mother is here with me, she is waiting with terrible anxiety, she is longing to hold you in her arms again. You have cousins and nephews and uncles and aunts, you have grand parents, distant cousins, so many relatives. You have a family who loves you, you have parents who are going to enormous lengths to get you back! You have nothing to fear from us."

 

"Please little brother, please come back to us!"

 

Franklin felt hot tears running down his face as these words filled his mind, these terrible, WONDERFUL words! The temptations being offered were almost beyond endurance, he preyed desperately to the Emperor for the raw strength to resist this insidious temptation.

 

"You are crying Franklin? Oh poor child, Sister Mary knows just how to cheer you up. Where's your little ear"...

 

The uninvited voice in his mind screamed as it was forced out of his mind, a mind that no longer had room for anything except the terrible tickling of his ear! 

 

Everything that had been placed in his mind was squeezed out like a turd from an anus, pushed out, gone! His mind imploded in on itself, filled with inner laughter, and everything else was gone...

 

Franklin turned his eyes in their sockets to gaze at Sister Mary in religious awe as she fondly stroked his ear. The Emperor had heard his prayer, had sent his small mercies yet again!

 

Praise his name! 

 

He delivers!

 

Oh Golden Throne that tickles!!!

 

***...

 

Sister Mary felt sick with fear as she played with Franklin's ear to help ease her own terrible tension and anxiety. She found it soothing to find something to do with her hands like this, she didn't want to just be still with her thoughts right now.

 

SO MANY of the poor little boys were dead now! SIXTEEN little lives snuffed out like candles!

 

These boys were her babies in a very profound sense, her children, her SONS! She had bottle fed them all as babies, raised them, nurtured them, LOVED them! 

 

Sister Mary was completely celibate, just like all nuns worthy of the title were, and had never born a child of her own, despite desperately wanting children. She had been raised by the Schola Progenium, destined for a life of celibacy and service, no husband, no children...

 

She had always adored children, and had filled this void in her life by becoming an orphanage nun, to let her have all the children her heart could ever desire. She had become a mother to an army of sons.

 

It had been hard to be so harsh in her treatment of them, she hadn't wanted to beat them all the time and say cruel words, in truth she most wanted to just cuddle them up in her arms and kiss away their tears. Unfortunately she had not been transferred to THAT sort of orphanage at all!

 

Sister Mary had not asked for her very first orphanage post to be to something so horrifically extreme as the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, in truth she had been horrified to be sent to this child torture facility! The screaming of toddlers in the scourging racks had been almost unendurable! But out of love and fear for the children she had stayed for over 20 years.

 

Orphanages like this one had a habit of attracting the most sick sadists and psychopaths to request staff transfers here, and when she first arrived this place had been staffed by depraved sadists who tortured the children for FUN rather than duty! It had been so distressing that Sister Mary had stayed and made it her duty to have these sick sadists cast out of the staff!

 

For 20 years she had protected these children from unnecessary abuse, making sure that the children were only punished for the sake of their souls, not the sick pleasure of monsters! These were the children of heretics, for the sake of their souls they needed to complete their painful paths, discipline and agony was essential, but not sadistic abuse!

 

She had been forced to harden her heart enough to torture and discipline these children constantly, but only to save the poor little things from eternal hell fire! 18 years of agony was far better than eternity, it simply HAD to be done, the alternative was just too terrible!

 

Her poor little boys had cried so many tears at her hand, it had been really hard on her, but she loved them too much to let them burn. Her poor little babies!

 

Sister Mary redoubled her ticklish assault on Franklin's ear, desperate to calm herself down. Her grief was terrible tonight, sixteen of her children were dead! She needed to just do SOMETHING with her hands to stop herself from SCREAMING right now!

 

Her nimble fingers played and stroked all over the ear in a frenzy, frantic to burn off some nervous tension before she exploded. She wasn't sure why she was compelled so strongly to tickle poor little Franklin like this at this exact moment, some sort of odd compulsive urge was gripping her with all her might, telling her that she NEEDED to do this as if it had some grave urgency almost.

 

Franklin was kneeling down submissively on the floor of the bus, completely still. He had previously been using his cupped hands to ladle water out of the bus, but had suddenly stopped moving and just started crying his little eyes out. He was obviously traumatised by his ordeal tonight, and she didn't blame him being traumatised, she was traumatised too.

 

She had felt her horror numbed heart break when she saw him stop and cry like that, it had been just the most pitiful sight. This whole night he had been her little rock of perfectly disciplined bravery, to see that rock break down had been a stab in her heart, had given her a slap out of her numb horror to do something.

 

She hadn't known what else to do, it was the only thing she knew that was guaranteed to make him smile no matter what, so in the absence of any other way of comforting the crying child, she had just started tickling him, and now she couldn't seem to stop.

 

She had moved him out of the way of the other boys, kneeled him down, and just tickled his ear as though his very soul depended on it. She didn't know why she felt such urgency to do this, but she just couldn't stop.

 

At least he didn't seem to mind. That was one good thing about Franklin, he NEVER minded. No matter what you did to him, no matter what you made him do, he never seemed to mind. Other boys had to work hard to endure the Painful Path, but Franklin seemed somehow made for it. Indeed, as his recent private part problems testified, he actually enjoyed the Painful Path a little too much!

 

Sister Mary just kept working diligently on Franklin's ear, unable to stop herself, as the wounded bus sped through the rain choked night. Apart from his frantic goofy grin Franklin was completely still and calm, his tears vanished and his composure regained. It seemed that this was exactly what he needed right now. She was glad.

 

The bus engine had huge plumes of steam coming off it, perpetually fogging up the windshield and windows as the air column drove it away from the front of the bus. The rain was helping to cut through this constant fogging, but the windscreen wipers were still moving at top speed to maintain enough visibility to drive.

 

The bus no longer had a working radiator, which was said to be a very important sacred component that kept the sacred engine cool enough to keep working. It was only the driving rain pelting down on the hot engine that was keeping the bus moving at all.

 

Sister Mary prayed desperately for the rain to fall all the heavier, for cold chilly rain to drench the overheated sacred machinery. This bus HAD to keep moving! If the bus stopped then they were all finished!

 

The bus had filled with so much water now that Sister Superior Clementine was using her venerated power sword, poking holes in the floor to provide drainage. Sister Mary sighed softly as the large pool of water began to steadily become smaller, draining out the holes, reducing the weight in the bus.

 

The thunder was very infrequent now, the lightning of the storm was nearly spent. Sister Mary had lost track of the time, it had definitely been hours on the road so far. Hopefully it would be light soon, an end to this terrible darkness.

 

They just had to endure a bit longer, keep going until the thunder ceased and the Order of the Painful Path was alerted to the presence of the jamming signal. Just a bit longer!

 

The Order had an air base, out a bit beyond the forest. Squadrons of Lightning fighters stood parked and ready for deployment in the sacred air hangars of the base. At a moment these fighter aircraft could be scrambled to investigate, they would shoot the flying monsters right out of the air!

 

Sacred missiles would be locked onto the jamming signals, blow them back to hell, and the vox would work again! They just had to ENDURE till then!

 

Fear made her redouble her efforts to tickle Franklin, she was tense almost to breaking point! She was just so afraid for his soul. Franklin had the most to lose, as he faced eternal damnation if he was caught!

 

The rest of them faced only temporary suffering and death, they would all go to be with the Emperor in paradise. No child who dies faithfully walking the Painful Path is denied a place in paradise, all 16 of the dead children were with the Emperor now.

 

The Painful Path had two ways it could be successfully completed, only two. Either you completed the path in life and experienced redemption in this life, or you died from walking the path faithfully, and were granted redemption in the afterlife. All of those dead boys were in paradise now, they would never know pain again.

 

But Franklin didn't have this luxury, the monsters sought to take him alive! If they caught him they would drag him alive into hell and completely corrupt him, they would not rest until they turned him into a creature like themselves! They would put one of their filthy corrupted gene seeds in him! They would turn him into another Night Lord!

 

Suicide was not an option, you could not leave the Painful Path by suicide, that was instant damnation. Murdering the child might work, if the situation came to that, but Sister Mary doubted that she could actually do it. Perhaps Sister Superior Clementine would grace the child with a bolt to the head if it came to that?

 

Had they lacked faith in the Emperor's deliverance then they would have killed Franklin already with a merciful death, but their faith in the Emperor was stronger than that. It would be poor form indeed to kill the child only to find that the Emperor was sending deliverance even now!

 

They had to stay strong in their faith, and trust that the Emperor would not forsake them. This was a test of faith, and a test that they must pass. They must not give up their trust in the Emperor, he would deliver them from evil. They just needed faith.

 

Sister Mary forced herself to focus her attention only on Franklin's ear, her seeming appointed task at this dark moment. Don't focus on the bad things, don't focus on the fear, just focus on tickling that little ear. You can do that, it's easy, just stroking an ear, keep yourself busy, just focus on the task at hand.

 

You are going to be fine, it is all going to be ok, you just have to be strong for Franklin. Don't let him cry, don't let him get scared, keep him distracted, he can't focus his fear if you keep him distracted, Mary told herself.

 

The sounds of sporadic gunfire were gone now, not even an echo. The Night Lords would be on their way once more. The heavy rain drowned out most other sounds, but not the racket of a boltgun fire fight, especially with so little thunder now. If the battle were still raging then they would hear it halfway to the next checkpoint, the battle was over, the Sisters of Battle at the previous checkpoint were all gone...

 

The sounds of Night Lord jump packs roared somewhere overhead, Sister Mary shivered with dread. It was just fortunate that the branches overhead were still thickly covering the road like a ceiling, the flying Night Lords would not be able to attack through this vegetation.

 

The bus was still moving, but slower than before. The engine seemed to be wounded. They had a head start on the Night Lord convoy of commandeered vehicles behind them, but it wouldn't take them long to close the gap.

 

The thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, still not quite dead. They were still far from safe...

 

Sister Mary just kept tickling Franklin's ear, fearing that she would go mad from her terror if she stopped. She just kept stroking that ear, it was the only thing she could do to keep from just going mad, as Night Lords hunted them in the dark...

 

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(orphan)

 

Franklin was still being tickled when the breaks suddenly slammed on hard, sending him sliding forward over the floor. Children, nuns and Sister Superior Clementine were all sent hurtling forward towards the front of the bus!

 

Franklin found himself in a pile of people, and before he could get his bearings, the 3 live hajsnips tumbled on top of the pile too! 

 

The bus was still screeching across the wet road, tyres screaming, as the breaks tried hard to slow their momentum on this slippery surface. The bus tyres finally got a good grip on the road, and the pile of people and hajsnips compressed hard against the front of the bus interior and drivers seat, before bouncing back slightly as the momentum finally stopped!

 

The hajsnips yipped skittishly and clip clopped away back to the other end of the bus, reforming their huddle around the comforting smell of the area of floor they had been haunched on for the past few hours. Franklin and the other people poked their heads up from the pile of people to see what had made Mother Superior break so hard, Franklin then filled with the most terrible dread...

 

Laying across the road was the trunk of a truely colossal tree, far bigger than anything short of a logging crew could shift! The road was completely blocked!

 

Then one of the nuns pointed and screamed...

 

Franklin looked and he saw them too, 5 of the flying Night Lords were sitting casually perched on top of the tree!

 

A quick look around told him everything he needed to know. The base of the tree was ripped up with chainsaw sword cuts, the Night Lords had obviously flown far ahead of them earlier, and cut down this tree to block the road. It was an ambush!

 

The giant one, the one who claimed to be his brother, clapped his armoured hands mockingly, a demonic chuckle sounding from his helmet. The giant pushed off from his seating position on the tree trunk, and dropped down onto the road in a half crouch. The other Night Lords followed suit, joining him on the road.

 

The giant rose to his full height, and continued his mocking applause, slowly walking forward.

 

The monster then spoke, with a strange fondness in his amused sounding demon voice.

 

"You have done well Franklin, better than any of us expected. You made us all so proud of you."

 

"Few mortals have given us such a fine chase, very few. I should have expected nothing less from my own brother."

 

"The chase has been fun, but it's over now. Sorry to do such a dirty trick with this tree, you deserved a better finale than this, but alas we are running out of time."

 

"Come Franklin, we still have a long journey ahead of us through the forest. We must be deep in the woods before the Sisters of Battle arrive with a strike force. I will regale you on our journey with stories about your family."

 

"He will go nowhere with you, vile heretic!" Sister Superior Clementine challenged with a righteous shout.

 

"Do not feel left out little ones, you can all come too. Our psykers have already read Franklin's mind and concluded that he will be much more cooperative if we hold you fine ladies hostage." The giant laughed nastily.

 

"I will cut off Franklin's head before I will let you take him! Go back to hell traitor!" Sister Superior Clementine threatened, holding her crackling power sword blade a few inches in front of Franklin's throat!

 

The monsters all paused at this threat. For the first time they actually looked slightly afraid.

 

"If you want your brother to live, then leave him in our care. I will slay him now if you get any closer!" Sister Superior Clementine promised.

 

"Slay him and I will take you alive with me as a new plaything for our resident greater daemon of Slaanesh, you will spend all eternity in damnation and degradation, you will NEVER get to be with your precious false emperor!" The giant snarled in terrible threat.

 

"If that is to be my fate then so be it, STEP BACK HERETIC!" Sister Superior Clementine heroically retorted.

 

The Night Lords exchanged troubled glances, and cautiously took a step back, eyes locked on the power sword at his neck. 

 

Franklin felt a thrill of hope, they were actually backing off!

 

"That's right heretics, stay back! He lives in our care or not at all!" Sister Superior Clementine demanded.

 

"Alright, damn you! You win this time! But you better keep him ALIVE, CURSE YOU!" The monster conceded with terrible bitterness.

 

The Night Lords braced and fire shot out of their wings. They tore away into the rain choked sky and then were gone.

 

Sister Superior Clementine did not lower her blade from Franklin's neck for even a second.

 

The rain continued to pour down, the thunder rumbled occasionally, but apart from the dying bus engine, there was no other sound.

 

Nobody in the bus moved, they barely even breathed. You could cut the tension with a knife.

 

Had they really gone?

 

The time just dragged on, the rain kept falling. The thunder got more infrequent.

 

All was calm and quiet. The hajsnips were yipping softly to each other.

 

The thunder disappeared completely...

 

Everyone waited with bated breath, desperate for any sign of rescue.

 

Time passed, agonisingly slowly, and still nothing happened.

 

They were still in the middle of a vast forest with terrible weather overhead, in extremely dense and obscured terrain, on a road that would take a long time to clear...

 

The Order by now would be aware of the jamming signals, they might send aircraft to investigate. But they didn't even know for sure that the orphanage had been attacked, didn't even know that they were out here on the forest road...

 

They had been expecting rescuers to magically arrive all of a sudden now that the lightning had ended, but they were still not even reported missing!

 

They were in the middle of nowhere, probably with an entire war band of Night Lords sneaking up all around them in the dark vegetation, with only a sword to Franklin's neck keeping them at bay...

 

This was really bad.

 

The rain kept falling.

 

One of the hajsnips farted very loudly, making all the nuns jump with fright.

 

And still no rescue came...

 

***...

 

The bus engine eventually conked out completely, finally dead. It was still raining hard outside, desperately cold rain.

 

It was getting lighter outside now, and as soon as it got light enough to barely see, the hajsnips one by one hopped out through an especially big hole in the roof, and trotted away into the forest to rejoin their far away herd.

 

The nuns watched them trot away, till they were completely obscured in the heavy rain. It felt so terribly lonely to be abandoned by their strange wildlife travel companions, the beasts had been strangely comforting in this lonely cold place.

 

The bus engine gradually stopped steaming in the heavy downpour, then went completely cold, and still the hard cold rain continued in the very dim light.

 

There was so little shelter left by the remaining roof of the bus, the Night Lords had ripped away so much of the roof that only a few places kept the rain out at all. Without the heat of the engine and body heat of the warm hajsnips, the bus was now numbingly cold inside.

 

Plumes of white condensation came out of their mouths and nostrils with every breath in this brutal cold, everyone without exception had their clothes utterly soaked, and even the highly disciplined children were shivering heavily now. It was just so terribly cold.

 

Sister Superior Clementine still had her sword at Franklin's throat, eternally vigilant for this being a trick, but even she had been forced to deactivate her power sword to save its remaining power cell in this elongated waiting. The deactivated cold blade was pressing gently to Franklin's throat, ready to cut it instantly if provoked. 

 

The pair of them stood in the middle of the bus, far away from the windows, with the rain dumping heavily on them through a hole in the roof. Franklin was shivering violently with cold.

 

The nuns were of course getting to use all available roof cover to shelter from the rain. The boys all stood shivering at attention in the less sheltered parts of the bus, keeping watch out every window for signs of danger.

 

The rain then became interspersed with freezing stinging hail...

 

The tapping of hail on the bus started slowly, just little rat-tat-tats, but gradually built into a deafening roar of hail on metal. The visibility distance became somehow even worse, even though the dim grey light was slightly increasing over time.

 

Franklin was nearly purple with cold now, with hail hammering off his head. At this rate he wouldn't need his throat cut, he was close to freezing to death!

 

Yet still they waited, far too afraid to dare to leave the bus. The Night Lords were doubtless all around them by now, waiting for the moment that Sister Superior Clementine lowered her blade from Franklin's throat.

 

Franklin slumped, his freezing body was near the end of it's strength, his vision was going grey.

 

Sister Superior Clementine supported his weight, and commanded 5 of the boys to go find broken branches from the fallen tree, to drape over the roof to provide some shelter.

 

The boys did not hesitate to exit the bus, and ran off into the obscuring hail and downpour towards the tree, disappearing from sight. The people on the bus waited a long time, but the 5 boys never returned...

 

Franklin was barely even conscious now, he was so terribly cold! He was too weak to even shiver anymore!

 

Fear filled Franklin's delirious heart, if he died of hypothermia then the nuns would all be instantly killed or worse! He had to protect them, he had to stay alive to stay the Night Lords' hands!

 

"I must speak," Franklin stammered, despite not having permission to speak.

 

"Then speak child, what is so urgent that you break discipline to speak?" Sister Superior Clementine said with calm authority.

 

"I will die of hypothermia if I don't get shelter soon, and then all of you will be murdered or worse! For the sake of the nuns I must remain alive," Franklin said in a chattering cold voice.

 

"Very well child, we will move to the front right corner of the bus, where the roof gives the most shelter," Sister Superior Clementine commanded.

 

"Yes Sister Superior," Franklin chattered submissively.

 

Several nuns left their shelter in the corner, so Franklin and Sister Superior Clementine could huddle down out of the rain, Franklin felt bad seeing his precious nuns now shivering under the rain, but their lives depended on his survival.

 

Wonderfully warm nuns huddled against him as he was moved to shelter, so warm that it was orgasmic. Their soaking wet habits were clinging tightly to their skin, showing off their highly feminine contours and curves, and they were pressing these pleasing wet curves against his skin!

 

Warmth and pleasure flooded his cold body, he was sandwiched against tightly huddling nuns! Their wet grey robes were see through in the growing light!

 

Oh the Emperor! He could see their brasseries!!!

 

Franklin became erect faster than ever before in his life! He had never been sandwiched against soaking wet nuns with visible brasseries before! Golden Throne!

 

Oh by his Holy Name, Franklin sure was being warmed up REAL fast by this situation! Oh Emperor so much wet nun skin on skin!

 

He wondered if they would be kind enough to cane him...

 

"Oh dear my Franklin, what thoughts you have in your mind! You almost made me blush!" The psychic female voice from before spoke in his mind with a giggle.

 

Franklin tensed at this trespass in his mind, a chaos psyker was defiling his mind!

 

"I'm not "defiling" anything! Dear Slaanesh, Franklin! That was really rude!" The female voice rebuked him crossly.

 

Franklin felt his mind become submissive at the sound of a female voice rebuking him, a lifetime of automatic submission to all females giving him no protection at all to resist her! He was horrified to near nausea to feel his demeanour becoming so submissive to this chaos witch!

 

"You are a very naughty boy Franklin! Naughty boys are SEVERELY punished with hard spankings!" The voice said with wonderfully strict authority!

 

Franklin thrilled with yearning, he wanted this so badly!

 

"I have a HUGE whip with your name on it young man! A massive MASSIVE whip, covered in spikes! You want to be whipped with my huge spiky whip you naughty boy?" The voice said with wonderfully stern authority.

 

Franklin wanted her whip, oh by the Golden Throne he wanted it so BADLY!

 

"You know where I am gonna whip you Franklin?" The voice asked dominantly.

 

"Where?" Franklin couldn't help thinking.

 

"I am going to whip you right on your...

 

"FRANKLIN! You got your sin juice on my habit!!! Golden Throne why can't you learn to control your private parts! Ew it's all sticky!" a nun squawked disgustedly, snapping Franklin out of it.

 

Franklin realised with horror that he had the front of his trousers pulled down and actually had his sinful member bare in his hand! He had been so bewitched by the chaos psyker that he had been committing self abuse without realising it!

 

The nuns were all gasping in horror at what Franklin had just done! Murmuring in terrible dismay and disbelief.

 

"FRANKLIN! This is out of character even for you! And at such a time as this! You disgust me!" Mother Superior spluttered at him in outrage.

 

"It's the witchcraft of our foes, they are messing with his mind. Remember when the leader of the Raptors said that they had psykers reading Franklin's mind?, they are obviously using their psyker to manipulate his mind," Sister Superior Clementine announced loudly over all the protests.

 

"Witchcraft?! Oh those MONSTERS! LEAVE MY POOR LITTLE FRANKLIN ALONE YOU VILLAINS!" Sister Mary shouted out the window at the woods.

 

"They are trying to influence him with sorcery. I have seen this before, this is the foul work of a Slaaneshi psyker. The Night Lords must have one of these depraved sorcerers." Sister Superior Clementine warned darkly.

 

"By the Emperor! What should we do?" one of the nuns asked horrified.

 

"Be extremely vigilant of your thoughts, ALL of us must watch our thoughts very carefully. If you find yourself thinking about anything sexual or decadent, anything about ANYTHING that you find tempting, then tell everyone immediately." Sister Superior Clementine commanded sternly.

 

"I have a sinful thought Sister Superior Clementine," one of the boys said instantly.

 

"What is the thought," Sister Superior Clementine asked with foreboding.

 

The boy, whose name was Tim Johnson, pointed at the youngest and easily the most beautiful nun in the entire orphanage and said, "I can see Sister Pamela's brasserie through her wet habit. Every time I look at it I feel sinful enjoyment."

 

Sister Pamela immediately blushed and covered her chest with her arms. Sister Superior Clementine was taken aback.

 

"Do you get these feelings about Sister Pamela in the normal course of life before today?" Sister Superior Clementine asked to clarify.

 

"Yes all the time Sister Superior Clementine," Tim admitted obediently.

 

Sister Pamela squawked and blushed scarlet with embarrassment.

 

Almost all of the other boys then announced that they were also feeling exactly the same sinful thought that Tim was, and Sister Pamela was by now hiding behind other nuns to protect her modesty from the eyes of the boys.

 

Sister Superior Clementine tutted with annoyance and explained that boys enjoying looking at Sister Pamela's brasserie was far more likely the work of nature rather than Slaaneshi psykers.

 

Sister Superior Clementine then suddenly shook violently and screamed! Magenta lightning was arcing all around her head and she was having some sort of fit!

 

The sword dropped from her suddenly limp fingers and she dropped unconscious to the floor!

 

Harsh demonic laughter echoed from the woods all around them, so loud that it could be heard even over the hail!

 

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(orphan)

 

Sister Mary squirmed frantically in her tight ropes, shrieking into the gag in her mouth as a Night Lord carried her over his shoulder through the dark woods like a piece of meat!

 

All around her were the bound and gagged forms of the others on the bus, all being carried away through the forest by Night Lords!

 

She screamed into her gag again! 

 

"Silence cowardly woman! You will not be harmed. You are to be a member of Franklin's new harem of concubines!" The Night Lord snapped nastily in a horrible demonic voice.

 

Sister Mary struggled all the harder to escape her bonds, this could NOT be happening!

 

"Continue to provoke me and I just might make you one of MY concubines!" The Night Lord warned her horribly.

 

Sister Mary gulped with dread, and forced herself to be still, the threat being given to her was so horrific that she dare not provoke such a horrible fate!

 

"That's better! Learn your place and your new master Franklin will doubtless treat you well, you exist to pleasure your master now!" The Night Lord laughed nastily.

 

Sister Mary sobbed with grief, and let herself be carried without being difficult. She needed to get to Franklin somehow, needed to save him from being dragged off to hell! This was just so utterly horrible!

 

"Leave my nuns alone you MONSTERS! Untie them right NOW!" Franklin's voice could be heard shouting in outrage.

 

"Be calm brother, we will not harm your harem. These women are now your personal property, as our gift to you, they will go on delighting you with whips and canes as much as you like, they are your new slaves!" The voice of the flying giant said placatingly.

 

"Take us all back to the orphanage, you nun murderer! I don't WANT to go with you!" Franklin's voice screamed angrily.

 

"I am truly sorry for killing your woman brother, this operation was admittedly a rushed affair, we lacked important intelligence about your relationship to those nuns. Had I known they were essentially your own sadomasochistic harem then I never would have harmed that nun. I am really sorry Franklin," the giant replied with genuine apology in his harsh demonic voice.

 

"Take us BACK!" Franklin demanded.

 

"Peace brother, you have had a great ordeal. We will rest soon, you will feel better after a sleep. Your nuns will be brought to you at camp, for your pleasure, you will feel better after your harem soothes you," the giant said apparently reassuringly.

 

Sister Mary relaxed slightly at these words, they would be stopping soon and she would be reunited with Franklin. It was a small mercy at least, the small mercy she needed right now.

 

Franklin seemed far from impressed by this reassurance, and just kept demanding that they all be returned unharmed to the orphanage.

 

"You have been brainwashed brother. In time you will see the truth for yourself, and you will thank me for this rescue, but for now I really must insist that you obey me. I promise that in time you will be given total freedom." The giant insisted firmly.

 

Franklin's further protests were ignored, and the march simply continued through the trees.

 

Sister Mary had never been in the forest on foot before, certainly not this deep inside. The Night Lords moved with incredible speed on foot through this forest landscape, and had easily traveled 20 miles already!

 

She didn't know exactly where they were anymore, but it must surely be miles from the road. The Night Lords seemed to know where they were going at least, no doubt guided by some dark heretical witchcraft of some sort.

 

It was just so dark in this forest, the thick leaves and branches above seemed to swallow up so much light that it was almost supernatural. The forest floor was thick with soggy wet leaves, with strange funguses growing out of the leaf litter in places, making miniature forests of pale white stalks.

 

Animal droppings were everywhere in the leaf litter, of many different types and sizes, but mostly hajsnip dung. Hajsnips were by far the most numerous herbivores in this forest, not the only by any means, but more common than any other type. They had such hardy digestive systems that they could live virtually completely on just leaf litter, though they preferred soft grasses when they could get them. The forest was infested with hajsnips, always had been.

 

What was more worrying than hajsnips was all the carnivores that ATE the hajsnips! These hajsnips were big animals, and their predators were even bigger!

 

Somewhere in this forest lurked huge carnivorous monsters, like the dreaded sarjops, ferocious gohups, and lethal terwooges! All huge hungry things with terrible razor sharp teeth! Things that ate people as small snacks!

 

It was actually very fortunate for their survival right now that they were being escorted through this forest by a heavily armed band of space marines, these were about the only ones who COULD keep them safe in here! If the Night Lords simply abandoned them in this forest then they would all soon become lunch!

 

Gunfire raged yet again from the front vanguard of the column, and she heard the loud bellowing moo of a sarjop in pain. The moo became deafening, and the sarjop could be heard crashing away through the forest floor to escape the bolter fire that had merely caused it non lethal pain!

 

Sister Mary shuddered, they would be SO DEAD right now without these Night Lords!

 

The band of trigger happy Night Lords continued through the dark forest, firing on any wildlife on sight. From the look of all the looted Sisterhood bolters, and the large boxes some of the Night Lords carried between them, labeled "sacred boltgun ammunition, property of the Chamber Militant Order of the Painful Path", it was obvious that they had been helping themselves to the guns and ammo from the checkpoints and orphanage garrison barracks, and had no shortage of firepower to fire at wildlife.

 

Dead hajsnips littered the ground now, as the psychotic vanguard gunned them down indiscriminately. Obviously a herd was in this area, and the Night Lords were callously using them for target practice. It was horrible to see so many innocent creatures killed so senselessly! The monsters!

 

The bodies got thicker and thicker until the band stopped outside a cluster of body choked hajsnip burrow entrances. Night Lords all around were butchering the carcasses and cutting up firewood with chainsaw weapons. It looked like they were making camp.

 

"Come brother, we shall make shelter in the hajsnip burrow. Plenty of meat to make a fine meal over a fire. Your women will be brought to you, we can fashion canes for them if you wish, they will pleasure you," the giant announced cheerfully.

 

Sister Mary was then carried out of the cold dripping of the forest, out of the cold air, and into a rather smelly hajsnip burrow.

 

It was dark inside but surprisingly spacious, with high wide caverns and tunnels burrowed right through rock and tree roots by the extremely hard digging barbs on the hajsnip hooves. These things could burrow through even concrete if given motivation and enough time, and made huge burrows to protect their calves from predators, guarding the entrances with their lethal horns.

 

The dead hajsnips all over the burrow floor had gaping gunfire wounds, unable to protect their burrow despite their horns, they had just been no match for modern firepower the poor things! She saw dead hajsnip calves everywhere, it was so horrible!

 

Sister Mary was then placed on the floor of the burrow, alongside a growing huddle of other bound and gagged nuns. Sister Superior Clementine was on the other side of the room, extremely well bound and gagged in her power armour, her weapons all removed. She was bound fast with steel cables, and despite considerable struggles she clearly couldn't move.

 

The Night Lords started piling up the collected damp wet timber in a massive pile in the middle of the huge burrow cavern, as if to make a fire. Sister Mary thought them mad if they expected that wet stuff to actually burn!

 

A Night Lord with a melta gun quickly proved how wrong she was, Golden Throne that was HOT!!!

 

With the fire blazing merrily now, Franklin and the other boys were brought into the burrow to shelter. The boys were all bound and gagged like the nuns, but Franklin was completely free and unbound, being treated like the long lost brother he was. 

 

The other boys were put to one side out of the way, but Franklin was sat down right in the midst of the nuns, and told to do whatever he pleased to their bodies!!! Golden Throne!

 

The nuns all looked at Franklin with fearful pleading eyes, scared of what he might do to them! If he chose to do something untoward to them right now, there wasn't a thing they could do to stop him!!! Sister Mary looked at her little boy Franklin pleadingly, urging him with her eyes to do the right thing and resist whatever foul temptations the heretics might be bewitching him with! Please Franklin don't do it!

 

To the nuns considerable relief, Franklin simply untied and ungagged them all, and submissively knelt before them, awaiting orders. Thank the Emperor that he was so decent! A less decent boy might have been tempted to raped them all! No fear of that with Franklin it seemed, thank the Emperor!

 

Sister Mary quickly got Franklin to sit right in the middle of all the nuns, and just snuggled with him for comfort, putting on a show of cooperation as the Night Lords gazed at the nuns expectantly. She fearfully wrapped her arms around Franklin and kissed his hair in a show of obedience.

 

Franklin certainly looked extremely comfortable in this tight huddle of nuns, and the Night Lords seemed satisfied, at least for the moment. The Night Lords started setting up the butchered meat of hajsnips on wooden spits over the fire, and the burrow cavern filled with the delicious smell of roasting meat.

 

Sister Mary swallowed hungrily, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and was ravenously hungry. She badly needed to eat something soon before she fainted.

 

"I need to go to the toilet please," Sister Pamela announced suddenly.

 

Come to think of it, Sister Mary did too.

 

"Feel free, the floor is right there," the giant chuckled indulgently.

 

"You want me to go on the floor! In front of everyone!" Sister Pamela stammered in horror.

 

"Yep, if it's a piss at least. If you need to shit then I guess we can take you outside. Use plenty of leaves to wipe, can't have reeking concubines for my brother, I want you scrubbed up and smelling nice for him," the giant commanded.

 

"Yes please, it is the second type, I very badly need to go!" Sister Pamela begged urgently.

 

"Shit, how many of you need to shit?" The giant inquired.

 

All of the nuns cautiously raised their hands, including Sister Mary. They all had strictly trained morning bowel movements at the same time early each morning, and had been uncomfortably holding it in for many hours.

 

A quick inquiry found that all the boys needed to go too, as did Sister Superior Clementine...

 

***...

 

Night Lord Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson growled with annoyance as he watched the nuns poo, it was not in his usual job description to watch people go to the toilet!

 

The smell was quite awful, these nuns desperately needed to change their diet, absolutely foul!

 

The nuns each had a rope tied firmly around their necks, the ends of the ropes all held in the hands of Augusta or another one of the Night Lords. The Night Lords were not stupid, they were not about to let the nuns outside without a rope to yank them back if they tried to flee. The nuns were seemingly not stupid enough to try any funny business right now, very wise nuns.

 

When the nuns were finished and cleaned up, Augusta led them back into the burrow, the boys were to go next, and he wasn't even sure how they would toilet the uncooperative Sister of Battle. Augusta decided that this could be someone else's problem, he had had enough of playing potty guard!

 

Franklin had already gone in the leaf litter earlier during the long march through the forest, as he had been unbound and free to do so, and he was simply sitting waiting where his harem had left him. The nuns had their necks untied and they fearfully returned to huddle around their master like obedient concubines should. Augusta nodded approvingly.

 

Augusta let other members of the war band supervise the rest of the toilet duties, and kept a watchful eye on Franklin and his harem. He did not trust any of them to behave unless he watched them, Franklin least of all. 

 

Franklin was gazing with submissive adoration at his nuns, obviously completely obsessed with them, his face showing obvious anxiety for their safety. With his nuns held hostage like this Franklin had not tried to escape on the entire march through the forest, the psyker reports insisted that he would never abandon these nuns, making him extremely cooperative, at least not counting his constant whining.

 

This was just as well, they still had a long journey ahead of them to reach the extraction point.

 

Augusta didn't like all of this foot slogging, he hadn't become a Raptor so that he could hike through forests like this! Where was his sister Egg when they NEEDED her! With her extraordinary psychic powers they could have just extracted Franklin from his bed without any ground fighting at all!

 

Well his most powerful super psyker sister Egg Sevenson wasn't here, and she wasn't coming. The family had had a major falling out with her a few years ago, and they were lucky to even see her anymore. She wasn't exactly hostile towards them, just largely estranged, didn't want much to do with them ever since that greater daemon of Slaanesh had become a permanent addition to the war band. Not after what it did to her...

 

Augusta pushed this bitter family memory out of his mind and focused. Without their super psyker they had had to go back to basics, to actually put in the hard work to achieve victories. They were still Night Lords, they still had Violet and Hyacinth and a few other averagely powerful Slaaneshi psykers up in orbit to provide psychic intel and mess with minds from afar. The girls were not overly powerful, but working together as a choir they had with great difficulty been able to incapacitate the Sister of Battle.

 

They had the people and the skills to fight their own battles, they had everything they needed to extract Franklin back to the hidden ship in orbit, the chaos tetrarch heavy lander shuttle was hidden under heavy camouflage in the extraction point. They just had to do a bit of walking to get to it and then home sweet home.

 

Mother and Father were waiting up in orbit, guarding the ship against sudden boarding attacks if the Imperial Navy discovered them hiding in an orbital gas cloud. They would be so pleased to get Franklin back again. They had wanted to come down to the planet with the strike force, but they were the best fighters in the war band and the ship was the only lifeline to escape this planet, they had been forced to remain onboard to guard the escape.

 

Just a few days march and they could leave this miserable planet for good. This dismal cold wet ball with its thick forests, obnoxious feral wildlife and appallingly wet weather. The sooner they left this world the better.

 

Augusta sighed and carefully watched Franklin in his harem. They weren't exactly doing much, just cuddling with him in a tight huddle. Augusta hadn't exactly been expecting them to do much given the situation, but he still felt a bit disappointed for Franklin's sake that they weren't doing anything particularly exciting.

 

Augusta picked through the big pile of kindling beside the fire, and got a selection of long flexible sticks that looked about the right size. He then used a bladed fingertip of his deactivated lightning claw to whittle them into a number of makeshift canes.

 

He stomped over to the harem of nuns and dropped the canes on the floor in front of them.

 

"Pleasure your master, concubines," Augusta commanded, pointing at the canes.

 

"This is sick! He is only 12 years old!" One of the nuns protested.

 

"That never stopped you before, start caning him!" Augusta commanded...

 

***...

 

Franklin had quite a lot of new wet patches in the front of his pants by the time the hajsnip meat was ready to eat, those nuns had agonisingly caned him like he had never been caned before! He was not sure how much more temptations he could endure! 

 

He was desperate to remain pure and faithful in the Emperor's sight, but the temptations on offer were almost unbearable! On offer before him was EVERYTHING, absolutely everything he desired, all the nuns all to himself, forced to delight him with pain for ever and ever!

 

He could recreate his wonderful life in the orphanage when they took him to the chaos hells, only this time he would not have to graduate in 6 years time, it would be FOREVER! Forever getting to enjoy his nuns all to himself, never having to share them with other boys, just having every nun in the entire orphanage constantly punishing and dominating him, all together at the same time!

 

He would have not just one nun scourging him in the rack, but EVERY nun whipping him together all at the same time! It was his wildest dream!

 

Franklin silently prayed desperately to the Emperor, to deliver him from temptation! He needed all the strength the Emperor could give him to not give in to these terrible promises of chaos!

 

Please Emperor! Please deliver us! Please take away these terrible temptations! Oh Emperor PLEASE! I NEED YOU!

 

The Emperor did not give any sign of reply.

 

Franklin felt sick with temptation, as his wonderful nuns huddled tightly all around him, fully clothed but still pressing against his skin. He must find some way of enduring this, to remind himself that the Emperor would rescue them if only they kept their faith.

 

The Night Lords handed the nuns bits of roasted meat skewered on sharpened sticks as Franklin prayed, and Franklin felt Sister Mary gently kiss his head and put food to his mouth. 

 

Franklin obediently took a bite of the deliciously juicy meat, and Sister Mary took a bite of her own, sharing the meal with him.

 

Franklin was terribly terribly hungry, and this meat tasted SO much better than the ice cold foul tasting slop the orphanage made the children eat as a punishment! Pleasure filled him as he ate this delicious meat, and his great hunger made this pleasure all the greater! How could ANYTHING taste THIS good!

 

Sister Mary put the meat to his mouth once again, meat that she had just taken a bite out of, meat that had made contact with her wonderful saliva! Franklin closed his mouth over this meat, imagining the saliva of his nun entering his mouth, and he burned with terrible passion!

 

Franklin bit into the delicious meat, and felt the most incredible pleasure fill him from the wonderful taste, this was so SENSUAL! 

 

The nuns were pressed warmly against his skin all around, he could feel their thin layers of soft feminine fat beneath their conservative habits, feel their every breath, the beating of their hearts. He could smell them, the subtle odours of their bodies under their clothes, the slightly stale fragrances of yesterday's feminine shampoos and deodorants, the wonderful smell of the food they were eating.

 

Sister Mary hand fed him another bite of the wonderful delicious meat, and he felt the most intense waves of pleasure and comfort. He felt intensely comfortable just being in such close proximity to his nuns, especially after that wonderful caning. It was purest bliss!

 

Franklin wondered if the Emperor's afterlife would feel like this? Was this what heaven felt like?

 

He hoped so, this would make a truly blissful eternity.

 

Sister Mary took another bite, getting saliva on the meat, and Franklin basked transfixed in her presence. She put the meat back to his mouth, and he sucked at it greedily, desiring her exquisite nun saliva in his mouth, bewitched with strange passions.

 

Everything around him had a deep seduction to it, relaxing his tired mind, lulling him to just give in to the wonderful pleasures that were freely offered. Just stop resisting, just give in, it will feel wonderful, it will be so blissful...

 

Franklin snapped back to his senses! This was more witchcraft! I will brook no trespass! This mind is closed and small and tidy, you shall not enter here!

 

The psychic voice of the one who called herself Violet spoke in his mind yet again.

 

"You will give in eventually, why fight it?, I promise you that it will feel good, you are only delaying yourself great pleasure, pleasure that you will feel eventually, no matter how hard you fight."

 

"You know in your heart that you are at your core a creature of Slaanesh, you have always known it. You knew from earliest childhood that you were not like other boys, you knew that you enjoyed pain, enjoyed submitting to female domination. You have tried so hard to be something you're not, and you know in your heart of hearts that it's not working."

 

"You were born to be a Sevenson Night Lord, to be sadomasochistic like a Sevenson Night Lord, to get off on pain and fear like a Sevenson Night Lord, to worship the four Undivided Chaos powers but Slaanesh chief among them, like a Sevenson Night Lord."

 

"You are a Sevenson, a "breeder" as other members of the Night Lords Legion call us. Slaanesh has blessed our menfolk Space Marines with an unnatural fertility, unlike other Space Marines, OUR men are FERTILE, and oh how we breed! Other war bands must recruit to find new boys to turn into chaos space marines, not us, we BREED our new recruits from our own loins!"

 

"From the moment you were born, you were destined to become a chaos space marine, you BELONG to us, you are our PROPERTY! We have come to return that which was stolen from us, the Emperor had no RIGHT to steal you from us!" She declared.

 

Franklin suddenly felt a holy rage fill his mind, a rage that was not his, a rage that carried a profoundly divine power with it, not his own, something from a holy and sacred source. Courage and righteous fury filled him, and he felt words not his own filling his mind in response.

 

"The Night Lord Legion originally BELONGED to the Emperor, TRAITORS! You Night Lords are HIS SONS! HIS blood runs through your gene seeds! You are all HIS property, STOLEN by CHAOS!"

 

"For generations you Sevensons have bred like vermin, murdering the Emperor's servants, kidnapping and impregnating women faithful to the Emperor to breed more Night Lords, to fight against the Emperor who MADE them!"

 

"Generations of the Emperor's PROPERTY, STOLEN by the chaos gods, and the Emperor you say has NO RIGHT to take JUST ONE back into His light!?!"

 

"Put a Night Lord gene seed in Franklin, and he will serve the Emperor like a Night Lord of old, as a faithful son from back before the betrayal! Take him back to hell, and he will fight you in your own domain!"

 

"REPENT VIOLET SMITH, DAUGHTER OF SIGMUND AND TIGERLILY, FOR THE EMPEROR SEES YOU AND KNOWS YOUR NAME!" The holy thoughts roared to a climactic end through Franklin's mind.

 

"Holy FUCK!!! That didn't come from your mind Franklin! You don't know those details about me in your mind! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK! Was that HIM saying all that stuff!?! Oh sweet merciful FUCK!!!" Violet's psychic voice babbled in fear in Franklin's mind!

 

"Shit I just fucking LITERALLY crapped my panties in fear from that shit! I didn't fucking sign up for this shit, I'm fucking gone!" Violet's voice stammered in terrible fear, then her presence was gone.

 

Franklin blinked in astonishment, the Emperor himself had just spoken through him as though he were a saint! Franklin had just heard HIS voice! The Emperor had not forsaken him!

 

A new heroic courage filled Franklin now, his fear was burned away, his temptations forgotten. The raw burning power of faith filled him, and he started to laugh with booming triumphant joy. With the Emperor as his strength, what power of hell could stand?

 

The nuns and heretics and everyone else was looking at him, they could sense the sudden change in him and even the Night Lords seemed spooked by this change.

 

"Violet?! What the fuck did you do to his brain! He's going mental down here!" The giant could be heard shouting anxiously into the vox of his defiled power armour helmet.

 

Franklin simply got up and walked over to where the Night Lords had piled up the looted weapons. He reached down and picked up Sister Superior Clementine's holy power sword, activating its crackling energy field and walking calmly up to his giant chaos Raptor brother.

 

"Franklin? What the fuck are you..."

 

Franklin swung the sword with sudden, blinding, faith strengthened speed, cutting through both of the giant's legs at the knees with a single stroke!

 

The giant roared with betrayal and outrage as he slammed to the ground from his severed legs with a loud crash. Everyone else in the room could not quite believe what just happened.

 

"I will gut you like you gutted my nun!" Franklin snarled and raised the sword to cut open his belly.

 

The giant's fire wings erupted with flame on the floor and he shot out of the burrow like a bullet before Franklin's strike could hit!

 

"Come back and face me you coward!" Franklin bellowed with holy rage.

 

"Shit Franklin! That was your own brother! Those nuns really fucked you up!" One of the Night Lords exclaimed in dismay, apparently unable to believe that a Sevenson would try to kill another Sevenson without provocation like that.

 

"You want to be gutted too?!" Franklin threatened the other Night Lords.

 

"By the dark gods, we are your FAMILY Franklin, I am technically your nephew! Stop trying to kill your own kin! This is madness!" The threatened Night Lord exclaimed with strange dismay in his demonic voice, backing away.

 

Franklin spun around in all directions, threatening the Night Lords. The Night Lords trained their weapons on him, but seemed very hesitant to fire. Franklin smiled at this hesitation and hurled himself towards them, swinging his sword wildly.

 

The Night Lords cursed and scrambled away out of the burrow, neither wishing to shoot him or be hacked to death with a power sword.

 

Franklin hurriedly cut away the steel cables binding Sister Superior Clementine, and freed the other boys from their bonds. They all gathered up weapons.

 

"You really are a fucking idiot Franklin," the harsh demonic voice of a Night Lord shouted down the entrance of a burrow, and a GRENADE flew into the burrow!

 

One of the boys leapt on top of the grenade without hesitation, heroically sacrificing his life to save the nuns!

 

A dull hiss erupted underneath him, just hissing continually, but no bang. Franklin was puzzled.

 

"THAT'S A SLEEPING GAS GREN..." Sister Superior Clementine began to shout but never finished.

 

"Fucking stupid," Franklin heard a Night Lord say as he blacked out.

 

***...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(orphan)

 

Franklin was in a drugged state of sedation, barely aware of anything. His head swam and he could hear voices talking, talking to each other, all confused in his mind.

 

He was so tired and confused, and just listened to the voices, unable to do much else.

 

"Shit the little psycho cut my legs off! I STILL can't fucking believe it!" 

 

"Yes, and unprovoked too, even YOU are not a big enough psycho to do something like that!"

 

"Oh yes he is, what about that time he put my Dad in a coma for 6 months with a fucking AUTOCANNON!"

 

"That's different, that was provoked! We were already brawling over that stuff with Mum and I just ended up with that thing in my hands and used it without thinking. It was in the heat of the moment, not cold blooded psycho like Franklin."

 

"What about the time you shot your sister?"

 

"Again, that was provoked! She was mutilating my wife to the bone!"

 

"Your crazy Slaaneshi cultist of a wife liked it! It was a bit of consensual fun worshipping Slaanesh!"

 

"I didn't KNOW that at the time! Her rib cage was exposed to the air, there was blood EVERYWHERE! I honestly thought she was being murdered! What would YOU do if you come home to see your wife looking like she's being murdered?! Of COURSE I was going to shoot in that situation!"

 

"I guess you're right. Your mother wasn't happy about it though."

 

"Yeah, she was right pissed to have her daughter in intensive care for all those weeks."

 

"Weeks? Try MONTHS, what were you thinking using a bolter, she was lucky to be alive!"

 

"Yeah I know, but come on that was years ago, ancient history. Mended things since then."

 

"Yeah I guess so, all in the past now"

 

"Careful! You bumped my stump on a tree!"

 

"Don't be such a baby",

 

"I'm allowed to be sullen when someone cuts my fucking LEGS off!"

 

"Come off it, your wife bites your manhood off EVERY WEEK! You are not about to tell me you can't take pain."

 

"I WISH it was every week! Not been the same since the kids were born, I'm lucky if she bites it off once a month!"

 

"You are a fucking freak, how do you even have a manhood left!?!"

 

"She's a surgeon remember, she reattaches it right away after, you have to do it the right way if you want it to reattach properly, it is an art form."

 

"Fucking freaks, how can you possibly be into that?!"

 

"We don't ONLY do that, MOSTLY we just do the less extreme tortures, the biting off thing is just a very occasional thing we do."

 

"I think that I will just stick to traditional tortures, that shit is too extreme for me."

 

"Yeah, me too, that shit is crazy."

 

"Shut up, each to our own. It's just our thing, stop judging."

 

"Well my point is, why you whining about your stump hitting a tree?, you are really heavy, you should be grateful we are carrying you at all!"

 

"I just don't want it hitting stuff like that, you are getting tree dirt on it."

 

"Tree dirt?"

 

"Like all this crumbly bark and mildew and stuff, I don't want that stuff on my stumps."

 

"You are SUCH a baby, Augusta."

 

"I still can't believe he cut them off!"

 

"Yeah. You think your wife can reattach your legs?"

 

"What? By the time we slog it for days back to the shuttle? No chance. They will be rotten by then. Probably gonna need bionics, damn shame."

 

"Bionics aren't that bad, I've had this bionic arm since you were still in diapers, works perfectly fine."

 

"But how does it affect your torture life? Can it feel pain like a real arm?"

 

"Not so much, it doesn't have much pain reception. But at least it works in battle."

 

"Looks like your wife won't be able to torture your feet anymore."

 

"Damn it! This is gonna seriously limit my torture life!"

 

Franklin's confused mind was puzzled by this bizarre exchange, what by the Golden Throne were these voices talking about?

 

"Any news on the vox about Violet? Is she still freaked out?"

 

"Honestly I don't know if they will EVER coax her out of the bathroom, she's apparently locked herself inside and just been sobbing shit about the false emperor ever since. Maybe she finally suffered a warp mishap and just flipped out?"

 

"Shit, I hope she'll be ok. Had a torture date planned with her as soon as we get back!"

 

"What you dating my sister now!"

 

"What if I am? I don't need your permission."

 

"You KNOW that her kids will hate you don't you?"

 

"Yeah, her son's not best pleased but so what, I'm dating her not him."

 

"She's a wild one in a torture date with those psychic powers! By the gods her powers can stimulate so much pain right in your brain!"

 

"What? You dated her too?"

 

"She's a grown woman who gives great torture, half the war band has dated her!"

 

"I don't need to hear this shit about my sister!"

 

"Well anyway, hope she's ok."

 

"Yeah, what even happened to her?"

 

"Not sure, Hyacinth read her mind but is getting all weird about repeating what she saw. I don't know, maybe it's a girl thing?"

 

"Maybe, just hope she's fine for our date."

 

"Still my sister"

 

"Step sister technically"

 

"I don't give a shit, grown up in the same household since we were like two. She's my sister!"

 

"You mean to say that you never?..."

 

"NO! By the gods NO! She's my SISTER!"

 

"But what about that thing with Mandy?"

 

"Oh shit I KNEW you were going to bring that up! Just because I been with SOME of my sisters doesn't mean I did it with ALL of them!"

 

"You are SUCH a hypocrite, Violet is like the funnest sister you have! Don't know what you're missing."

 

"Might I remind you that I'm married?"

 

"So what, bring her too"

 

"I am not having this conversation."

 

Franklin was so confused, what were these people talking about?

 

Franklin was vaguely aware of his own body motion, he was being carried, his arms and legs firmly bound with ropes. He could hear the slight sounds of soft wet leaf litter compressing under the huge weight of stealthy footprints.

 

He heard a sudden burst of gunfire and loud mooing sound, followed by the noises of something absolutely huge crashing away through dense leaf litter.

 

"Damn sarjops! That's like the 30th one today!"

 

"It's actually the 28th, learn to count,"

 

"Whatever smart arse, want me to drop your legless butt and make you crawl?"

 

"Har har,"

 

"Why are their so fucking many of these critters though?"

 

"They are not all THAT numerous compared to the fucking TENS OF THOUSANDS of hajsnips we have seen in this forest."

 

"Well anyway, there's your answer. A lot of herbivores supports a lot of carnivores. Basic biology."

 

"But I have seen hajsnips on other planets, Agri Worlds farm these things by the millions, they milk them in dairies all over the Segmentum Pacificus."

 

"We are IN the Segmentum Pacificus genius."

 

"I KNOW that."

 

"Just because they have been domesticated doesn't mean they aren't native to SOMEWHERE. I think this is where hajsnips come from?"

 

"For real?"

 

"Well the strategic reports didn't mention the biological history of hajsnips..."

 

"Alright smart arse, we can look it up when we get home."

 

"Why wait, I'm voxing the girls right now to ask them to look it up"

 

"Hey Mistress... yes I know I've been a naughty boy... yes I look forward to that, please listen Mistress... can you please look up where hajsnips come from?... Well I know it's a random request, but we suspect this might be their home planet, Mistress... Yes Mistress take your time..."

 

"Anything?"

 

"Can't you wait a moment? She's checking it out."

 

For a while there was just the sounds of the forest.

 

"Yes Mistress?... Oh they DO come from here! I KNEW it!... Yes Mistress... I love you too Mistress... ok bye bye..."

 

"Told you!"

 

"Fair enough, when you're right you're right."

 

Franklin blinked slightly, his senses gradually returning.

 

"Looks like the little psycho's starting to wake up."

 

"Lets have a look."

 

Franklin felt his head being lifted and an eyelid being held open. He could see only a hazy grey blur of light.

 

"He's still off with the sprites, lights are on but no ones home. Takes a while for those grenades to wear off on normal humans."

 

"Yeah he looks pretty out of it. Franklin? Can you hear me?... Nah, not quite there yet, close but not yet lucid."

 

"I'm kinda glad, that little psycho gave me the creeps. Just set my hair on end."

 

"Yeah, those nuns really fucked him up, turned him into one of their kind, just creepy."

 

"We will get him free of that brainwashing soon enough, poor kid just doesn't know any better."

 

"I hope so, I don't relish the thought of a gene seed in him if he's gonna try to kill us all the time."

 

"Yeah, and we can't wait much longer to get him implanted. His balls have already dropped, we have almost missed his implantation window."

 

"You're not wrong, we got him only just in time, cutting it way too close!"

 

"Look, the moment we get him up to the ship and have the big welcome, we get him on the operating table and get him implanted. We can undo all the stuff in his head later."

 

"Is that safe though? What if he grows as big as Augusta?"

 

"Shit, yeah that would be bad, but what can we do?, kid HAS to be implanted right away or he won't grow properly."

 

"Yeah. After all the lives we lost on this mission, we NEED him just to offset some of the losses. Be a while before my sons are old enough."

 

"Hopefully the girls can do something with his mind, I don't want him going psycho like that again."

 

"Yeah, hopefully they can help him, poor kid's really fucked up."

 

Franklin wrinkled his face, his delirious mind swimming through the drugged fog, trying to make sense of what was going on.

 

He remembered... what could he remember?

 

Where was he?

 

Franklin blinked again, and the haze cleared very slightly. He felt deeply confused about where he was or what was going on.

 

He heard the distant roaring of an aircraft overhead...

 

"Shit, another squadron of lightning fighters. Looks like the entire fucking Order is after us now."

 

"Yeah, the game is up, the girls in orbit are hacking their vox encryption to follow their chatter, they have found all the slaughtered checkpoints and garrisons."

 

"Shit, been so busy listening to your grox shit that I haven't checked the tactical updates in my eyepiece... SHIT! Two fucking THOUSAND of the Bolter Bitches are hunting us?!"

 

"Yeah so what?"

 

"We number less than 300..."

 

"So what? We can take Bolter Bitches any day."

 

"You have no fucking legs! You couldn't even take your wife in a pillow fight right now!"

 

"That's a slight exaggeration, even legless my pillow fighting is beyond compare."

 

"Alright smart arse, we can leave you behind with a pillow to take all the Sisters of Battle yourself."

 

"Stop bickering both of you. We just need to evade them in the forest. With all the carcasses we left, every predator in half the forest will be scavenging behind us, give the Sisters a really nasty surprise if they try to follow our trail."

 

"Yeah, not to mention with all the vox jammers the raptors randomly dropped all over the forest, the bitches will waste time attacking the jammers."

 

"You all DID remember to turn off your own jammers in your helmets, right?"

 

"You think anyone in our war band is THAT stupid?"

 

"Yeah actually, it wouldn't surprise me."

 

"Just checked, we're all clean, all our personal jammers are off, bitches can't track us that way."

 

"Just as well"

 

"WAIT! What about the Bolter Bitch we captured, what is HER power armour set to?!"

 

"FUCK! YOU IDIOTS! SMASH HER VOX QUICK!"

 

Franklin heard the sounds of frantic running followed by machinery being smashed apart. This was so surreal.

 

"Shit, I think we got it just in time, those decoy jamming signals are getting pretty weak at this range!"

 

"We had better pick up the pace, just in case they detected something. This shit is WHY we have all those classes on communications stealth!"

 

Franklin blinked again, his head steadily clearing but his memory still hazy. This was a truly bizarre dialogue so far, who were these strange people?

 

Franklin felt his bound body being carried with double speed, as though his bearer was sprinting now, and Franklin saw the trunks of huge trees zipping past him.

 

He looked around.

 

He was being cradled gently in the arms of what looked like a space marine in dark blue armour. The space marine was sprinting with all his might through a dim cold wet forest.

 

In front of him were two more running space marines, carrying a small log between them with a 3rd space marine sitting on it, with his arms around their shoulders for balance. 

 

Franklin was puzzled by this and looked around further. He saw what looked like hundreds of other space marines sprinting through the forest. Some of them carried bound people, many carried supplies and wounded space marines, and the rest carried weapons in their hands.

 

Franklin had never seen anyone run so fast, especially when carrying such burdens, it was very impressive.

 

Franklin started to regain his senses and mind, and memories started to return to him, vague at first but steadily becoming clearer. He knew who he was, he knew where he was, he knew what had happened and why he was here!

 

Franklin burned with holy rage like before, and started roaring with fury and struggling hard in his bonds.

 

"HERETICS!" Franklin shouted.

 

"Looks like the little psycho is awake."

 

"The Emperor will smite you, TRAITORS!" Franklin roared at the Night Lords.

 

"Shit Franklin, you are creeping me out with that psycho babble, stop it"

 

"You will face judgement! The Emperor will hunt you to hell itself!" Franklin proclaimed.

 

The Night Lords all visibly shuddered at these words, it seemed that they actually were afraid of something after all.

 

"The Emperor will not be denied of his prize, he will have his VENGEANCE! The Emperor's Inquisition will find you, no matter WHERE you hide, he will..."

 

"Franklin shut the fuck up!"

 

"You shall not escape the Emperor's judgement!"

 

"Someone fucking gag him, I'm not listening to that shit all day!"

 

Franklin ranted righteous condemnation until a gag was forced into his mouth, and went on screaming proclamations into the gag for a while before he decided to conserve his strength. 

 

The Night Lords were all visibly unnerved, afraid even. They had stopped talking banter about their bizarre lives in peacetime, stopped their conversation entirely in fact. They were clearly too unnerved to speak, and just held their troubled silence as they ran through the forest.

 

Franklin smiled into his gag. That's right heretics, be afraid, for a judgment is coming on you all!

 

***...

 

The Night Lords just kept running, without sleep, without rest, without pause. 

 

They ran as though the very judgement of the Emperor was on their tails, in grim fearful silence.

 

The Night Lords were afraid, deeply afraid. They had all sensed the power of the Emperor in Franklin's terrible words, all sensed the Emperor himself, LOOKING at them in terrible judgment.

 

They wanted to flee away back into the dark, back to their women with whips, back into the chaos hells, as far away from the Emperor's terrible light as possible... BUT THEY NOW TOOK THAT LIGHT WITH THEM!

 

The Night Lords were in a terrible dilemma, they wanted their prized lost child, but they feared the terrible light he carried.

 

In the past it had been Franklin who had been afraid, but something terrible had changed, and now it was THEY who felt a growing fear.

 

They dare not leave Franklin behind, but they trembled every step they carried him. 

 

For once, the lords of terror felt fear themselves, fear of the light illuminating their darkness, laying them bare for judgement to find them, no where to hide!

 

The Night Lords feared, and fled towards the dark.

 

***...

 

Sister Mary sobbed as she sat bound on the grass of a clearing at the very edge of the forest, in front of the thing that would seal her doom.

 

When she had first seen it she had seen only a colossal green bush, impenetrably thick, thick green vegetation that no one would give a second glance. 

 

But it was no bush.

 

The Night Lords had immediately approached it and started pulling away the vegetation, revealing something big and metal hidden underneath...

 

It was a space craft of some kind, a SHUTTLE!

 

She was doomed, so terribly doomed! The moment she was carried onboard it was all over! Either it would carry her to hell or it would be shot down by the Lightning fighters, either way she was gone!

 

Sister Mary prayed desperately to the Emperor for salvation, she NEEDED him right now! PLEASE! SEND THE SISTERS OF BATTLE! SEND RESCUE!

 

This was her only chance, after this it was death or worse! She needed help NOW!

 

Please dear Emperor! Mercy! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

 

PLEASE!

 

The Night Lords just kept stripping away the foliage from the terrible shuttle, revealing a brutish and baroque thing, covered all over in snarling demonic faces carved into the metal, and bedecked in blasphemous symbols of the dark gods!

 

PLEASE EMPEROR! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! PLEASE!

 

The shuttle front was bare now, revealing a colossal entrance hatch, carved into the visage of a massive demonic maw! Please not that!

 

Sister Mary sobbed and looked pleadingly to the sky, hoping to see Lightning fighters tearing through the air to blow the shuttle up. 

 

Instead it started to storm, and dropped rain on her head...

 

"AH, THUNDER! The chaos gods are with us this day! This will obscure our electrical signals, we will be halfway to orbit before they detect us! AHAHAHAHAHA! We're home free boys!" a Night Lord announced triumphantly.

 

The other Night Lords all cheered and redoubled their efforts to clear the shuttle for take off.

 

Oh no, we are doomed...

 

"Not doomed my faithful servant, never doomed. Even in the darkest hell, my light shines strong for the faithful. Do not be afraid, just have faith." a reassuring holy voice spoke in her thoughts!

 

Emperor? Sister Mary thought in wonder.

 

"Just have faith in me, no matter how dark it seems, just have faith."

 

Sister Mary wept with emotion at these wonderful beautiful words, and grovelled on the grassy ground in worship.

 

"Have faith," the Emperor said to her, as a Night Lord carried her into the darkness of the shuttle, "just have faith".

 

"Yes Lord," Mary thought back, "your will be done, I trust you."

 

She had a huge smile on her face as she was carried into the utter darkness of the shuttle. No matter how great the darkness, the smallest light of the Emperor will shine through it, all she needed was faith.

 

***...

 

Franklin prayed faithfully as he sat in the total darkness of the heretic space ship, his heart blazing with inner light. He felt at peace, secure in his adamantium faith that the Emperor was with him every step of the way.

 

The fear for his nuns had not left him, for the danger was still great, but his faith let him carry this fear, not weighed down to paralysis by it.

 

This was the will of the Emperor that Franklin be here, for he would fight them in their very homes! Let them make him a Night Lord, he would use that strength to hang them all to death by their own guts! He didn't need to become an Inquisitor to hunt them down, they were taking him right to them, and giving him the means to strike them down!

 

Franklin prayed a muffled prayer into his gag, praying into the darkness. It was the prayer from before on the bus, the prayer that promised that no darkness in the universe could not be lit up by the pyres of burning heretics.

 

As he prayed his muffled prayer, other voices joined him, adding muffled voices of their own to this well known prayer. Everyone from the bus was with him it seemed, all around him in the complete darkness, and all prayed together as one, defying the dark, rebuking the darkness.

 

The dark space ship hummed in preflight warmup sequence, and still they prayed. Life support systems hissed out processed air, and still they prayed.

 

Imminent takeoff alert sirens screamed, but still they prayed in defiance, their faith would not be shaken.

 

The sudden booming ROAR of engines filled the dark air with terrible noise, drowning out the sounds of their prayers. The G forces of terrible acceleration pressed Franklin hard into the floor, knocking the wind out of his drowned out prayers.

 

The dark place shook with terrible turbulent quaking, shaking him terribly where he lay pinned down by acceleration to the floor. The engines were loud beyond belief as the space craft presumably tore skywards.

 

For a long time the forces and shaking and roaring continued, drowning out everything, shaking everything. Noise and fury and power beyond belief, ripping him ever closer to the sky.

 

For a long time it quaked and roared, but only for a time, and then the shaking subsided and acceleration forces ceased, followed by a suddenly deafening silence.

 

This silence was then filled once more with defiant prayer, continuing where it left off, defying the dark, defying the evil, defying chaos. No darkness in the universe could extinguish the light of their faith, they would trust the Emperor to the very depths of hell itself.

 

***...

 

Franklin stood defiantly in the darkness, unmoved by the lack of light. 

 

The Night Lords had come to him in the dark of the space shuttle, and untied his ropes and taken him away. He couldn't see them in the darkness, but he seemed to have one on each side, occasionally directing him with small touches to his back and shoulders.

 

They just had him standing somewhere, not walking or doing anything. They seemed to be waiting for something.

 

There was a metallic clunk a few minutes later, followed by other clunks, and then a loud roaring hiss of air.

 

The wall in front of Franklin, he assumed it was a wall, it made a noise of sliding metal and machinery. The thinnest crack of dim light appeared on the top wall as a horizontal line, and then got steadily wider as the wall slid down. The wall was a door, and that door was opening.

 

Franklin watched the gap in the door grow, providing the first light he had seen, bracing himself for the horrors that lay beyond. He was almost disappointed to see only an airlock chamber, lit by status lights on an instrument panel.

 

The Night Lords led him through this airlock chamber, into utter darkness beyond, and the terrible smell of rotting dead bodies suddenly filled his nose! It smelled like there were bodies EVERYWHERE!

 

Franklin tensed at this appalling smell and stepped cautiously forward into the darkness with his bare feet. Small wiggling things squelched under his bare feet...

 

MAGGOTS! The floor was covered with a CARPET of crawling maggots!

 

Franklin's life of discipline really paid off as he forced himself to take another step onto the wiggling maggots. He walked without faltering, trained by his wonderful nuns to unflinchingly complete any task no matter how unpleasant.

 

He ignored the fat maggots crawling all over his bare feet and up into his pants, ignored what felt like huge hairy flies crushing under foot in the darkness, ignored the charnel stench of what must be thousands of bodies all around him.

 

For an unknown time he squelched through the dark, directed by the Night Lords in the total blackness. It was horrifying to think what would happen if the Night Lords suddenly abandoned him in this maggoty blackness! He would never find his way in this nightmare place!

 

"We call it the Nightmare Asylum, this ship of ours. Fitting don't you think?, sometimes we just take captives right into the middle and leave them suddenly alone. We then watch them slowly go mad in the dark. Place bets on how long it takes them to crack." one of the Night Lords said with a chuckle.

 

Franklin didn't dignify this psychopathic admission with a response.

 

"Nothing huh?, Not even a peep?, You are just lucky that the girls are waiting to greet you, otherwise I would leave you here till you get an attitude adjustment!" The Night Lord said grumpily.

 

Franklin ignored the thrill of fear this threat caused and just kept walking.

 

"If you pull any of the psycho shit again, one of your nuns will be dropped in the darkness of the Nightmare Asylum. This ship is absolutely huge, well over 200 floors of deck to get lost in, the walls swallow up sound. We drop a nun in here and you will never find her before she goes mad, got it?" The Night Lord threatened with absolute certainty.

 

Franklin felt so horrified by this mental image that even his faith fired heart quailed with dread, that was absolutely horrific!

 

Franklin gave a little nod to show that he understood, lest a Night Lord do this to one of the nuns out of spite.

 

"That's better. Do right by us and you'll be ok, this is your home and we are your family. We will take care of you, and fix whatever's wrong with your brain." The Night Lord said placated.

 

"Come, not much further and we can leave this maggoty maze. The dark maze is vast, but it's not the only part of the ship, we don't keep our women and kids in this sort of filth. The living quarters are really nice actually, the girls keep our homes nice for us," the Night Lord said in a friendlier tone.

 

Franklin squelched on into the darkness, there was nothing else he could do but walk as directed, he just wanted to see light once more, even just an instrument panel!

 

Franklin felt the floor under his feet change, changing from smooth flat metal to some sort of metal grating or mesh. The maggots apparently could not get very far on this surface before presumably falling down through it, and the new floor became free of maggots very quickly. 

 

The metal mesh floor soon gave way to smooth flat metal again, this time completely clean and free of maggots, and the air started to smell less foul.

 

He was turned around corners as the air became completely odourless, and then he saw light up ahead, dim but unmistakably LIGHT!

 

Franklin almost wanted to weep with relief after that hideous darkness, light had never looked so beautiful!

 

They moved towards the growing light, and Franklin became aware of far more than just two Night Lords walking with him. Over 50 of them had been apparently walking with him in the dark, it was terrifying how silently they had been moving!

 

The light seemed to be coming from a doorway up ahead, and he was led towards it. He was led inside.

 

"WELCOME HOME FRANKLIN!" an ecstatic chorus of female voices cheered.

 

Franklin blinked in confusion as novelty party horns blew and female voices cheered, struggling to take in his surroundings.

 

He was in a colossal room filled with hundreds of scantily black leather clad women, holding cardboard banners of welcome! Massive banners and bunting hung off every wall, all proclaiming "WELCOME HOME FRANKLIN" in giant letters! Tables all around the room held what looked like celebratory cakes and other foods!

 

He had barely taken this all in when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life hurled her scantily clad body at him! She wrapped her arms around him frantically, tears in her eyes, weeping "MY BABY, MY BABY BOY!"

 

Franklin found his face pressed hard against open cleavage as the woman cried hysterically with joy, covering his head with frantic kisses!

 

"MY SON! MY PRECIOUS SON!" The woman sobbed with joy.

 

Franklin felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. 

 

This was his mother...

 

***...


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2

 

A Mother's Terror 

 

Chapter 12(orphan)

 

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson sobbed herself hoarse as she clutched her precious little boy, her tears making her eyeliner streak all over her face. HE WAS BACK!

 

She was sobbing so hard that she could barely get a coherent word out, just making half formed choking sounds when she tried forming words.

 

HER BABY! HER LITTLE BABY!

 

Wendy clutched him all the harder, almost crushing him as she just sobbed with great big sobs of joy and relief to get him back!

 

TWELVE YEARS! TWELVE YEARS of heart rending pain and anxiety, as he was ABUSED and BRAINWASHED in a horrific Imperial facility! 

 

Twelve years of nightmares and fears for his wellbeing. Twelve years of feeling the terrible sense of loss from having her own baby stolen from her by the psychotic Inquisition! Twelve years of cold sweats, crying, and stabbing grief!

 

Oh she just couldn't stop kissing his head to save her life right now! She couldn't stop hugging him for anything in the world! Her baby!

 

Wendy sobbed with all her might into her baby's hair, covering his hair with her heavy tears. Her whole body shook as she gasped in great big sobs of emotion, her baby boy was returned to her!

 

She clutched his head to her chest, threatening to suffocate him in her cleavage, and just wailed with joy! Her baby was back!

 

"Oh I LOVE you! I never stopped loving you! Oh my baby! My precious sweet BABY!" Wendy sobbed.

 

The hands of female relatives patted Wendy on the back soothingly as she made a huge scene crying like this at the welcoming party. Wendy just couldn't control herself, and kept sobbing with joy after these twelve years of terrible grief.

 

The last twelve years had been the worst years of her life, absolute hell. The grief had absolutely destroyed her. It had cost her one marriage, major personal problems, an emotional breakdown and ongoing psychological treatment. It had ripped out her heart and destroyed her life!

 

Wendy Sevenson was a Champion of Slaanesh, and the grief had been an interesting new pleasure... for a while, but only for a while. She had tried her best to enjoy the extreme emotion, and for a while she had savoured the extreme new feeling, until the novelty wore off, and the crushing grief remained...

 

For twelve long years the separation had tortured her, and not the fun kind of torture either. The torture of sleepless nights weeping long into the night as your marriage slowly implodes, the torture of knowing that he was not dead, but WORSE than dead, in the custody of the horrifying Imperium of Man!

 

It would have been better to know that he was dead, so she could find some closure, far kinder to her if he had died. But he had LIVED, and every minute for twelve years she had known that her baby was out there somewhere, having who knows what horrific things done to him!

 

This knowledge had nearly driven her mad! The knowledge that the sickest authoritarian regime in the history of the human race had HER BABY, and doing she knew not what to him! It was quite simply the most horrifying thing that could happen to any mother, to know that your baby was alive in the clutches of psychotic MONSTERS!

 

Wendy wept all the harder to hold him in her arms once again! Twelve long years of constantly praying to Slaanesh to rescue him from the monsters who imprisoned him! Twelve years of WAILING to Slaanesh in grief filled prayers, begging and pleading to keep her little boy safe! Oh the tears she had shed!

 

Her poor baby! Her poor sweet baby!

 

Wendy wasn't a bad person, at least not by the dubiously low moral standards of Champions of Slaanesh, well it depends on who you ask, but compared to someone like Lucius the Eternal, Wendy Sevenson looked like a righteous saint! 

 

Wendy was an administrative Chaos Champion, as opposed to the more conspicuous battlefield types of chaos champions. While the more well known types of Chaos Champions waged war and killed people, the administrative Chaos Champions organised supplies and pushed around bits of paper to make everything work.

 

Her day was filled with crew assignment rosters, organising maintenance schedules, budget spreadsheets, supply inventories. She made sure they had everything from fuel to food, made sure the ammunition stocks were monitored, made sure that all the less killy stuff was taken care of.

 

She didn't kill people, she pushed paper. She was definitely sexual in the extreme, just as her religion expected her to be, but that didn't make her a monster or a murderer, enjoying sex wasn't a crime! She was a gentle hearted woman who happened to be a very devout worshipper of Slaanesh, but still at heart a woman and a mother, with a mother's love for her children...

 

"Oh Franklin I missed you TERRIBLY! Every day for TWELVE YEARS! Oh my precious baby!" Wendy sobbed with joy.

 

Wendy clutched her son to her chest protectively, unwilling to let go. Others wanted to greet Franklin, but Wendy wasn't ready to let go yet, holding him tightly to her breast as she just sobbed herself out with joy and relief.

 

"Come on Mum, loosen your grip a bit, you are just about suffocating the poor boy, ease down, no one is going to take him from you," Wendy's adult daughter "Bullwhip" Sevenson soothed gently.

 

Wendy didn't let go, but did let Bullwhip coax her into loosening her arms a bit so that Franklin was no longer suffocating in her cleavage. 

 

Franklin looked completely shell shocked as his face emerged from between her black leather clad breasts, the stunned look on his face was so funny that Wendy couldn't help laughing softly with joy. It really was adorable.

 

Franklin's sisters were all gathered tightly around Wendy in a huddle of black leather dominatrix outfits, peering at their brother in curiosity and wonder. This was the first time they had seen him since he was a newborn baby, and they all wanted to get a closer look.

 

Franklin looked deeply in shock at the moment, but seemed extremely comfortable inside this huddle of females, looking quite submissive and calm. Wendy smiled proudly, what a submissive little angel! He was a Sevenson through and through!

 

The girls eventually coaxed Wendy into gradually letting go of Franklin, and squabbled with each other to be the one to cuddle their brother next. They wouldn't hurt him, their whips hung untouched at their belts, they just wanted to cuddle him as much as they could, overjoyed to have their brother back again. 

 

That boy would be cuddled at least once by every girl in the entire extended family before this day was over, everyone just wanted to cuddle him up in their arms and fuss over him. Franklin's poor father Luke hadn't even got near him yet with all the crowds of girls wanting to cuddle him first!

 

Wendy adjusted her black leather outfit, rearranging her rather bulging cleavage, and straightened up the whips hanging from her belt. She wiped the messy tear streaks from her face with the aid of a hand mirror, and watched lovingly as her daughters cuddled and fussed over Franklin like a baby.

 

Wendy tried to give the girls their turn of cuddling Franklin, but she could only go a few minutes before she couldn't stand it anymore, and took him back from his sisters to resume cuddling him herself. She just couldn't help herself, she was too overcome with joy to have him back, she just couldn't stop hugging her precious child!

 

Franklin had not said a single word this entire time, just submissively letting females cuddle him and lead him around the room, totally silent. It was a bit creepy, but everyone was too happy to care. Maybe he was just shy?.. Wendy wasn't sure, but she got a vague feeling that something was off about him, a vague sense of uneasy foreboding... She quickly pushed this feeling out of her mind and focused only on her joy.

 

Eventually, after an excessively long cuddle, Wendy was coaxed into letting everyone else cuddle Franklin for a while, and went to a chair to sit with her once divorced once remarried on-again-off-again wife Octavia, watching Franklin from her chair as the girls all squabbled to cuddle and welcome Franklin. She felt the happiest she had felt in twelve years.

 

Octavia walked her fingers over Wendy's back, over the skin that her black leather outfit left bare at the back, and Wendy sighed with comfort.

 

"That feels so nice," Wendy sighed contentedly.

 

Octavia smiled with her ruby red lips and kept stroking her back the way she liked, putting her at ease. 

 

"How does it feel to have him back finally?" Octavia inquired gently.

 

"Like my heart has been put back in my chest for the first time in twelve years. I really can't describe how happy this makes me, this whole nightmare is finally over." Wendy admitted with deep feeling and sighed.

 

"I'm glad my love," Octavia soothed sweetly.

 

"I just, oh I don't have words! You can't imagine how good it feels to have him back! Oh Slaanesh it is so wonderful to have my baby boy back again!" Wendy exclaimed with considerable feeling.

 

Octavia went quiet at this, and Wendy could sense something was wrong.

 

"Augusta?" Wendy asked gently.

 

Octavia nodded. Wendy put a comforting arm around Octavia's leather clad back, and gave her a comforting cuddle, Augusta was Octavia's son by Franklin's father Luke...

 

"He cut Augusta's legs off..." Octavia said quietly.

 

Wendy cuddled Octavia reassuringly and kissed her cheek comfortingly.

 

"I know. It's extremely bad. But don't blame Franklin, he has been brainwashed all these years. He's not culpable," Wendy said delicately.

 

"I don't know... I am going straight to see Augusta after this party, he is getting bionics," Octavia said quietly.

 

"I would come too, but I'm not ready to let Franklin out of my sight just yet. Sorry my love," Wendy said apologetically.

 

"I... I understand. I know that you can't leave his side right now. Be with your son, you've waited twelve years, you've certainly earned the right to not want him out of your sight for a while." Octavia said quietly.

 

"He's your son too Octavia, you are my wife, that makes him your kid too," Wendy said softly.

 

Octavia nodded uncertainly, seemingly unsure how she felt about this. Wendy leaned in and kissed her ruby red lips tenderly.

 

Octavia gave a little sigh of resignation and returned the kiss lovingly, giving Wendy's lips a painful little bite that thrilled her with masochistic pleasure. It was extremely tender and romantic...

 

"HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN! REPENT IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME!" a sudden outraged child's voice shouted with terrible condemnation!

 

Wendy broke from the romantic kiss with her wife to see Franklin glowering at her with a terrifying intensity in his eyes!

 

"REPENT OF THE SIN OF SODOMY!" Franklin roared with terrible zeal!

 

Wendy was horrified by this sudden outburst, she stammered in shock and uncertainty!

 

"REPENT OF THIS SINFUL HOMOSEXUALITY!" Franklin demanded furiously.

 

"But Franklin honey, I have been married on and off to Octavia for over 20 years! She's my wife!" Wendy explained desperately.

 

"HOMOSEXUAL PERVERSIONS! THE SANCTITY OF MARRIAGE SHALL NOT BE DESECRATED BY THIS SIN! REPENT OF THIS WICKEDNESS!" Franklin raged with terrifying fanaticism!

 

Wendy gaped at her son, unable to believe the homophobic hatred he was spewing at her!

 

"REPENT BEFORE THE EMPEROR YOU VILE PERVERTS!" Franklin demanded insistently.

 

Wendy started to cry, hurt to her core by these horrible words. How could he say such horrible things!

 

"CEASE AND REPENT!"

 

The room was in pandemonium by this stage as Franklin continued reducing Wendy to sobbing tears. People were shouting and yelling while others tried in vain to calm Franklin down.

 

Wendy gazed into those hate filled little eyes of his, eyes and face nearly identical to her own, the face of her son, something in those terrible eyes made her cower. There was more in those eyes than just her little boy, there was something else as well, something ancient and terrible, something that passionately despised her!

 

Wendy cowered away in terror from those eyes, sensing more and more the presence of something hostile and terrifying. It was a being of terrible burning light, LIGHT, the one thing that all those of Night Lord heritage feared most, LIGHT!

 

Wendy screamed in horror of this hideous light she sensed, and knocked over her chair as she crawled back weeping with fear! Franklin's face was the same, but in her mind it had transformed, into the blinding likeness of... Of... HIM!!!

 

It was the false emperor! Wendy shrieked half insane with terror, and crawled with all her might as the terrible being walked after her, roaring condemnation at her in HIS voice!

 

PLEASE SLAANESH HELP ME!

 

PLEASE HIDE ME FROM THE TERRIBLE LIGHT!

 

The tiny Emperor loomed over her, radiating terrible power, and she clutched her head and screamed in horror!

 

Long whips then shot out, wrapping around his neck and limbs, and the horrifying figure was yanked back away from the screaming Wendy.

 

The other women had tangled him up with their whips and were struggling to constrain the raging child.

 

Franklin was just a child once more, that terrible light seemed to have rescinded, at least temporarily, leaving Wendy weeping in terror on the floor.

 

Arms wrapped around Wendy tightly, and she was being cuddled by her wife and daughters. They were trying to calm her screams.

 

Wendy gazed in horror at her little boy, her SON, and felt the most horrifying dread.

 

The Imperium had taken her child, and put a monster in him!

 

Her boy! Her poor sweet baby boy!

 

What was she going to do?

 

Oh poor little Franklin!

 

***...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(orphan)

 

Wendy Sevenson stood shivering with fear with her daughters in the apothecary observation room as Franklin was prepped for surgery, to be implanted with the first of his space marine organs grown from a Night Lord gene seed. He was heavily sedated and anaesthetised, with a rather irritated looking Slaaneshi surgeon woman gazing down at Franklin. The Surgeon was Augusta's wife...

 

"Maybe I should cut his legs off too, the little shit!" Dr Liling Sevenson, wife of Augusta, snapped bitterly.

 

Wendy bit her nails in terror and banged on the observation glass to dissuade Liling from doing something so horrid to her little boy!

 

"Yes yes Mother-in-law, I'm not GOING to cut the little bastard's legs off, I just WANT to, I won't actually do it!" Liling snapped impatiently at Wendy.

 

Wendy trembled with cautious relief, uncertain if Liling was lying, and was given comforting cuddles from her daughters.

 

"I am really REALLY angry about what this brat did to my poor Augusta," Liling announced vindictively.

 

"I know. I'm so sorry Liling. Please know how sorry I am about Augusta's legs!" Wendy apologised profusely, desperate to placate the surgeon who held Franklin's bodily safety in her hands.

 

"I don't blame YOU Mother-in-law, I blame THIS little shit on my operating table!" Liling snarled angrily.

 

Wendy immediately thrilled with terrible fresh fear for Franklin's safety, sensing the raw malice in Liling's body language, she WAS going to mutilate Franklin AFTER ALL! Franklin's act of amputating the legs of the HUSBAND of the war band's resident surgeon was a TERRIBLE mistake! Rule one for being a Chaos Space Marine, DON'T PISS OFF THE APOTHECARY!

 

"Please Liling! Please have mercy!" Wendy pleaded, knowing the terrible horrific danger Franklin was now in.

 

"Oh come on, just a little bit cut off?, Not even a toe?!" Liling insisted mercilessly.

 

"PLEASE! Have MERCY on my son! PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE HIM!" Wendy screamed in terror.

 

Liling's peculiarly slanted eyes narrowed darkly, obviously torn between extracting revenge and listening to Wendy. Wendy got down on her knees and begged the tiny oriental woman to forgive Franklin without mutilating him on the operating table.

 

"Don't hurt my little brother, Liling. Those imperials brain washed him, fucked with his head. He didn't know any better. Let it go as a favour to me, please, for me," the deep voice of Augusta spoke from behind Wendy, she hadn't even heard him enter the observation room.

 

Liling hesitated for a moment and then slumped her tiny shoulders in resignation and sighed.

 

"Very well Augusta, for you I will show mercy, ONLY for you. Your brother will not be harmed, much as he deserves it." Liling said with a sigh of deliberate self control.

 

Wendy sobbed with relief and threw herself at her Chaos Raptor stepson, hugging his brand new armoured bionic legs in gratitude. Franklin had come perilously close to being horrifically mutilated!

 

Augusta patted her back reassuringly, and carefully moved her back to the observation window, to look at the operation below. Wendy watched her son on the operating table fearfully.

 

Dr Liling Sevenson, maiden name Wong, stood in a full body surgical gown above Franklin, a transparent plastic face shield covering her cruel oriental face. She was physically the exact opposite of Augusta, as tiny as he was huge, just a tiny short petite little woman, barely bigger than a girl despite being an adult.

 

Liling was so short that the surgical table had been deliberately lowered to let her operate, her tiny hands needing specially made extra small gloves just to fit her. She was just ridiculously tiny, not a midget, just a really small woman. But small as she was, Dr Liling Sevenson was also the finest surgeon Wendy had ever seen!

 

Liling was very careful and methodical, but after a lot of preparation she began cutting very delicate and precise cuts into Franklin's flesh. Her tiny hands had astonishingly fine dexterity as she made perfect incisions, far more delicate work than the massive hands of a space marine apothecary could ever achieve, complete perfection!

 

Liling had a look of orgasmic sexual pleasure on her face as she operated, the way she always did when she performed surgery. Liling had an extreme sexual fetish for performing surgery, and a deep obsession and fascination with pain. She was both sadistic and masochistic in the absolute extreme, and actually performed surgery on her husband during sex!

 

She completely adored Augusta, and Augusta adored her, she was forever removing bits of him and reattaching them, forever chaining him down to a surgical table without sedation or pain relief and cutting him open for her own sadistic pleasure!

 

Liling had cut open pretty much every single part of Augusta's body times beyond counting, much to his delight. She had explored his anatomy so extensively, with so much repetition, that no one else in the service of the war band knew Space Marine anatomy better than she!

 

This tiny little Slaaneshi sadist was simply the best mortal surgeon they had by a wide margin, no other mortals in the Sevenson's service came anywhere close to Liling's preternatural surgical perfection. If you wanted surgery done flawlessly, you HAD to use Liling, either that or entrust the surgery to a greater daemon of Slaanesh, who might just eat your soul during the operation!

 

This simple fact made Liling the automatic choice for war band apothecary, and being the apothecary gave her enormous power and made everyone shamelessly suck up to her. You did NOT piss off Liling, not unless you wanted to be savagely mutilated next time you needed surgery!

 

And few things in the entire universe were MORE likely to piss her off than permanently maiming her HUSBAND!

 

Wendy shivered with fear, praying desperately that Liling would listen to her husband and not take out her vengeance on Franklin. Please Slaanesh let Liling show mercy!

 

Wendy thrilled with fear every time Liling made a cut, feeling so powerless. Wendy was no surgeon, and had no way of knowing whether Liling was deliberately harming Franklin right now! Liling was easily capable of causing horrific internal injuries in her patients with no obvious signs to observers, she was greatly feared for doing this in fact!

 

Wendy's face was even paler than usual with dread, the adrenaline draining the blood from her face. It was horrifically terrifying to NOT KNOW if Liling was harming Franklin or not right now! By the time Wendy found out it would be FAR too late to stop it!

 

The sadistic little surgeon who held Franklin's wellbeing in her hands just kept working her bloody work, cutting into Wendy's little boy with an orgasmic cruel expression on her highly sadistic face. Wendy's heart was pounding with terrible fear, heart in her mouth the entire time.

 

Liling was now methodically implanting a space marine organ into Franklin's tiny unconscious body, and Wendy could only watch helplessly, praying all the way as one of the worst sadists on the entire ship had such complete power over Franklin.

 

The operation just went on and on, Wendy just wanted it to end, she couldn't stand much more of this psychological torture! Please let her little boy be ok!

 

A LONG time later, Liling put down her surgical tools and lifted up her transparent face shield.

 

"It is done. As my husband wished, I did not harm the child, though by Slaanesh I was so terribly tempted too!" Liling said grumpily.

 

Wendy wept in gratitude, utterly sick with relief.

 

"He BETTER not anger me again, or I just might be less merciful next time," Liling threatened with deadly certainty.

 

Wendy gulped and nodded frantically.

 

***...

 

Wendy and her brother/baby daddy Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson stood beside the hospital bed of their son, waiting for him to wake up from his heavy sedation. 

 

Wendy was so glad that Luke hadn't been present in the observation room, as Wendy had requested of him, she had known that he would have only escalated the situation with Liling, made her more likely to maim Franklin. Liling was both Luke's daughter-in-law and an irreplaceable surgeon, he couldn't afford to kill her and she knew it.

 

With the danger apparently evaded, the two parents stood thankfully beside their son. He was now a Night Lord Neophyte, on the very first step of the journey that would eventually transform him into a chaos space marine.

 

Luke offered a massive terminator armour clad hand to Wendy, and she held his hand fondly with her own far smaller hand, finding the massive hand of her brother deeply comforting after her recent terrible fear.

 

Wendy loved her older brother, loved him so much that some people might call their love unnatural. They had had a child together, they had shared tenderness together, they had an extremely intimate relationship. In their religion, their sort of relationship was viewed as much more acceptable than it would usually be in other cultures.

 

They were both married to other people, though Luke's insane Tzeentch daemon princess of a wife only visited him very occasionally since her daemonic ascension, at unpredictable times the Tzeentch daemon would appear, make passionate love to Luke for a few days, and then leave again on whatever dark mysterious business her god had for her, TigerLily Sevenson never spoke about her "work" except in cryptic riddles.

 

With Luke's wife away so much, and Wendy's own Slaanesh worshipping wife not minding a bit of extramarital adventures, Luke and Wendy had gotten close, VERY close...

 

They had not meant to get pregnant with Franklin, he had been an accident, but they had not hesitated to keep him, a happy accident. 

 

The conception of Franklin had been rather... Indirect, for Wendy did not enjoy "that" sort of penetration, not by men at least...

 

Wendy was a lesbian, always had been, she could perform to some extent, if another woman was present, but with just a man, well... Let's just say that Wendy had difficulties. Wendy and Luke could passionately torture each other, but not sex, they didn't work that way, didn't need to...

 

Wendy sighed, remembering Franklin's conception. 

 

It had involved Octavia. Octavia swung both ways, boy or girl it didn't bother her. Luke and Wendy had been sharing Octavia in the same bed, it had been quite an experience. Octavia had been on birth control, because she lay with men, but Wendy had not thought she needed any, silly Wendy.

 

Luke had deposited his... Seed, inside Octavia. Wendy had then been with Octavia, and there had been a bit of... Cross pollination... 

 

And Wendy had gotten pregnant...

 

Wendy squeezed Luke's hand and sighed. Life could get so complicated sometimes.

 

The pregnancy had made the pair closer than ever, they nowadays had regular torture dates, romantic tender pain together, not sex, but their own special kind of intimacy. It was "their way" of making love to each other, complicated by Wendy's lesbianism.

 

Wendy rested her head against the arm of Luke's terminator armour, loving him deeply, and watched her child in silence. She was so glad Luke was here, he could protect her if the terrible light awoke in Franklin again.

 

They HAD to find a way to exorcise the unwelcome presence from their son. HAD to free him somehow from its grip. Their child was seemingly possessed by a monster, she was desperate to somehow separate the two, her motherly heart NEEDED her son, she could not abandon him, she WOULD NOT abandon him.

 

Hopefully the psykers could do SOMETHING to free her little boy from this terrible possession. SURELY they could FREE him from this great evil, they simply MUST find a way! Her poor little boy!

 

Wendy was determined to save her little boy, she would deliver him from this terrible evil, she would find some way to help him.

 

Franklin stirred in his bed, and Wendy straightened up in readiness to attend to him. He blinked groggily.

 

"Son," Luke said gently.

 

"Hmm?, umm?, what?... IT'S YOU! HERETIC!!! TRAITOR TO THE EMPEROR!! RAPIST OF WOMEN!!!" 

 

Wendy groaned in dismay, would this nightmare never end?

 

***...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(orphan)

 

Wendy and Octavia lay in bed as their home echoed with the loud prayers and hymns of Franklin's "harem", the nuns had been at it for two hours so far!

 

..."burn the mutants alive... Crucify the aliens... Purge the nonconformists..."

 

"This shit is really psychotic," Octavia whispered.

 

Wendy could only nod, the teachings of the Ecclesiarchy were truly disturbing to have to listen to in your own home for two hours.

 

"...light your way in the darkness with the pyres of burning heretics..."

 

"Oh my fucking Slaanesh, that's dark!" Octavia exclaimed.

 

"SO dark, even Nurgle worshippers are not that morbid." Wendy agreed, deeply troubled.

 

"Can you PLEASE make them stop?" Octavia begged.

 

"ME?! I'm not going in THERE! Not by myself at least. Maybe if we just wait they will get tired and stop of their own accord?" Wendy stammered.

 

"...Purge them with flames..."

 

"Oh Slaanesh! I grew up listening to this sort of shit, it's a big part of WHY I converted to worship Slaanesh!" Octavia moaned miserably.

 

"I know my love, I'm sorry. But I'm still not going in there." Wendy said unhappily.

 

"You KNOW that it's not going to stop right?" 

 

"I know, oh Slaanesh what are we gonna DO! This is a nightmare!"

 

"Go stop it,"

 

"YOU go stop it!"

 

"I'm not going in there!"

 

"Oh Slaanesh this is ridiculous!"

 

"...blessed are the gun makers..."

 

"What?! What's so special about the gun makers?"

 

"I don't know, I'm not the one who writes this psychotic shit!"

 

"Don't yell at me."

 

"I'm sorry darling, I'm just upset."

 

"I'm upset too."

 

"How about we BOTH go and make them stop?"

 

"Not even with an army at my back,"

 

"Come on, you're my wife,"

 

"I want a divorce,"

 

"No you don't,"

 

"I don't but I'm STILL not going in there to confront those creepy nuns!"

 

"Should we call Augusta to do it?"

 

"It's the middle of the night! Liling would be pissed,"

 

"He barely needs any sleep anyway,"

 

"She's still gonna be pissed if she gets woken up, SHE still needs to sleep."

 

"Shit, yeah better not. What about Luke?"

 

"YES! That's more like it! Call Luke, Luke will sort this mess out!"

 

"Deal, but only if we get to play with him after,"

 

"Well that goes without saying!"

 

"Whips or canes?"

 

"Shit, one thing at a time, figure that out after we deal with these creepy nuns!"

 

"Ok fine, bossy, go ahead and call him on the vox,"

 

***...

 

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was amused as he stomped over in his booty call sleeping robes to Wendy's apartment quarters on the ship, promised a late night booty call if he helped them deal with some noisy nuns. Those girls were such wusses.

 

Luke wasn't overly bothered by this foolish request, especially not with the promise of a fun torture threesome afterwards, he didn't technically need to sleep everyday and being with the two extremely hot women was better than sleeping. He was already getting hard just thinking about it.

 

Luke rearranged his erection under his soft cloth booty call sleeping robes, unaccustomed to walking around without his usual terminator armour. He had taken it off before he left, in preparation for the hot torture threesome, as it took a long time to remove except with the specialist armour removing equipment in his home. 

 

Just would have ruined the mood completely if the girls had to sit around waiting for half an hour as he took it off manually in their home! They would probably fall asleep before he got it off!

 

Given that he was being asked to quiet down some nuns, he had decided that it would be counterproductive if he just walked over naked like he had been tempted to, so he had thrown on his modesty hiding sleeping robes, robes that he only wore when traveling to and from booty calls like this.

 

Luke rearranged his erection yet again, he wasn't used to these clothes, couldn't wait to take them off and get the girls flogging him. Just had to deal with some nuns first. He could already hear the nuns from the moment he stepped outside his own home, chanting Ecclesiastical nonsense the way nuns do. This wouldn't take long.

 

Luke reached the door to Wendy's place, and found Wendy and Octavia waiting for him in hastily put on dominatrix leathers, the straps not even done up yet. Luke looked the pair of gorgeous busty brunettes up and down, and spurted out a bit of pre-cum at the sheer sight of them! By the gods they were fine women!

 

"I hear you ladies have a problem with some nuns?" Luke greeted charmingly in his demonic voice, gazing at their enticing cleavage.

 

"Yes please! They have been at it for over 2 hours! We are both too creeped out by those nuns to go in there and make them be quiet!" Wendy pleaded.

 

"Ok girls, get your whips ready for me, this shouldn't take long," Luke told the pair of gorgeous cowards.

 

The women thanked him profusely and rushed into their bedroom to get ready to torture Luke. Luke rearranged his erection yet again, and then cracked his massive knuckles to confront these nuns.

 

Luke walked down the hallway of Wendy's rather large home, following the nun sounds to the door of Franklin's new bedroom. He cracked the joints in his neck relaxedly for a moment, and then kicked open the door.

 

Inside he found a completely bizarre sight, it looked like some sort of Ecclesiarchy bondage ritual was going on in Franklin's room!

 

The room was lined up with scourging racks, which had clearly been commandeered from Wendy and Octavia's personal sex dungeon rooms, and in every single rack was a child being flogged with Wendy's whips by chanting nuns. Elsewhere in the room children sat kneeling with their hands extended, getting their knuckles caned by other nuns, and still other children were being led by nuns to sing excessively loud hymns about psychopathic bigotry.

 

Every Chaos symbol in the room had been defaced, Ecclesiarchy symbols had been painted all over every wall, and nuns were busily burning Wendy's books and home decorations in a large fire in the middle of the room...

 

The chanting and noises all went silent, and the entire group of people looked around at him in icy silence. Franklin's head poked around from inside one of the scourging racks. Apart from the crackling of the fire you could've heard a pin drop in this icy silence.

 

"Put that fire out and shut up! People are trying to sleep!" Luke snarled in his warp distorted demon voice.

 

The children said not a word, Franklin included, and didn't move a muscle, waiting for their nuns to give them orders. The nuns were looking at each other nervously, clearly unsure if they should defy him or not.

 

Luke stomped over to the fire, got out his full erection in full view of the nuns, and pissed all over the fire, partially putting it out. The nuns all spluttered and shrieked in indignant moral outrage to even see a penis, and Luke waved it around in greeting at them, making them blush and flinch away.

 

"Put out this fire and keep it down for the rest of the night, or this is going inside every single one of you nuns!" Luke threatened with absolute certainty.

 

The nuns paused and then capitulated just as he knew they would, fearing what he threatened, and they all became quiet and started tipping water on the fire.

 

"That's better. Stay silent for the rest of the night, or a nun's getting raped." Luke warned them.

 

Luke ignored the looks of intense fiery holy hatred from Franklin, and strolled out of the room triumphantly. Time for some fun with Wendy and Octavia.

 

"Our hero!" The pair of gorgeous women cheered as he entered their bedroom, they were holding colossal barbed whips!

 

Luke smiled victoriously with a theatrical bow, and got naked for their whips.

 

The women giggled excitedly and immediately started lashing his skin with colossally loud whip cracks, slicing open his skin instantly with the vicious barbs on their whips! Luke moaned in orgasmic bliss as he was filled with excruciating agony! Oh yes!

 

Luke's space marine healing abilities kept him in one piece as the exquisite women continued to rip into his flesh with their viciously barbed whips. The whip cuts healed almost as soon as they happened, but lasted just long enough to cause brief excruciating pain, before leaving his flesh healed and ready for the next lash.

 

The girls were grinning sadistically and making aroused noises as they continued ripping into him, and Luke got down on his knees in blissful submission before them, feeling the wonderful ecstasy of female domination filling his mind.

 

Luke grovelled down on the floor in bliss, ecstatically kissing their dominatrix boots as they whipped his back, tantalisingly close to orgasm.

 

The girls both screamed and stopped whipping him!

 

They were pointing at the door.

 

Luke tore around and saw every single child from Franklin's room, all staring through the open bedroom door at him with creepy blank expressions.

 

"Fuck off," Luke told the creepy little fuckers.

 

The boys did not move, just staring at him, creepy as fuck.

 

The girls both whimpered like the cowards they were, and Luke got angry.

 

"You little fuckers are torture blocking me! FUCK OFF!" Luke snarled in demonic rage.

 

The boys did not speak, but very slowly in ones and twos, they started backing away from the doorway. They were clearly still out there, just moved just out of sight of the doorway.

 

Luke closed the door and returned his attention to the girls.

 

"They are still out there," Octavia stammered fearfully.

 

"So what? They're just kids," Luke said impatiently, getting back on his hands and knees before the girls.

 

"I'm SCARED! They're really creepy!" Octavia insisted.

 

"Oh for Fuck's sake! Will you just get me off already before my balls explode!" Luke snapped in exasperation.

 

"But what if I need to get up to pee and they're still out there?" Octavia insisted.

 

"You are busting my balls here! What do you want me to do about it?" Luke moaned in aggravation.

 

"Go shoo them away or something," Octavia pleaded.

 

Luke groaned in annoyance and got up to get rid of the damn kids. He had more than half a mind to snap their necks and be done with it.

 

He hurled the door open and gazed around for the fucking kids.

 

He saw them in the hallway, all standing silently in a line staring at him, still as creepy little statues. What the fuck was wrong with these kids?

 

He simply scooped up as many of them as possible in his arms, and started carrying them towards Franklin's room.

 

He was halfway there when he heard the girls scream!

 

Luke cursed and dropped the little fuckers, and sprinted back to the screaming girls.

 

He saw the doorway...

 

The remaining little fuckers had resumed staring creepily through the open doorway while Luke was distracted, and the girls were screaming like wusses at the kids staring at them!

 

"You girls really are fucking cowards! It's just kids staring at you," Luke exclaimed in disbelief.

 

"They are really creepy!" Wendy insisted fearfully.

 

Luke picked up one of the creepy little fuckers and carried him over to the girls, trying to put the kid's creepy staring face right in there faces mischievously.

 

"LUKE!" The girls screamed in protest and ran away squealing like the cowards they were.

 

Luke laughed mischievously and chased the squealing girls all around the room, making them run about.

 

Luke managed to back both girls into a corner, waving the creepy child at them.

 

It was just ridiculous how scared of this kid they were, they were clutching each other in terror, scanty leather clad bodies gasping with fearful breaths. Luke laughed.

 

"It's not funny! Stop it Luke!" Wendy squealed at him as he held the child right in front of her face.

 

"It's SUPER funny!" Luke teased.

 

The kid's head then twisted around fully 180 degrees and looked Luke in the eyes!

 

The kid's eyes were blazing with blinding white light!

 

"REPENT TRAITOR!"

 

"FUCK!!!" Luke yelped and dropped that little fucker faster than anything before in his life!

 

The child stood where he was dropped, head still backwards, and his creepy body took a half step backwards towards him!

 

Fuck it was creepy!

 

"THE EMPEROR WILL JUDGE YOU!" The child roared in a distorted adult voice that in no way belonged on a child!

 

The girls were screaming themselves hoarse, the backwards headed little bastard was standing mere inches in front of them, pinning them against the corner!

 

The kid turned his head back around to face the girls.

 

They screamed so loud that Luke feared he might go deaf.

 

Shit!

 

The little fucker was just standing there, creepily not moving, and staring at the girls as they went half insane with terror!

 

Luke wanted to rescue the girls... But he also was extremely hesitant to touch the possessed little fucker...

 

Luke looked at the doorway

 

An entire line of creepy little shits with brightly glowing eyes stared back at him!

 

FUCK THIS WAS CREEPY!

 

"LUKE!!!" The girls were shrieking as the little fucker kept standing inches from them, staring at them with glowing eyes!

 

Luke cursed and hurled himself to their rescue, grabbing the creepy little fucker and chucking him out the way.

 

He grabbed the girls up in his arms and ran for the doorway.

 

He barrelled through the line of creepy little fuckers and got the fuck out of there.

 

The girls were sobbing hysterically with fear as he carried them away from the creepiness.

 

What the fuck WAS that?

 

***...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15(orphan)

 

Wendy and Octavia were still feeling traumatised as they stood and watched the eerie kids being carried away in iron cages by Night Lords, eyes still glowing even now, gazing right at the two chaos civilian women, making them flinch away with fear.

 

The pair were SO cross with Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson for holding that possessed child in their faces like that! Both women had been so terrified that they had lost control of their continence! That leather would NEVER be able to be cleaned properly from the mess!

 

Oh by blessed Slaanesh it had been a NIGHTMARE! That terrible TERRIBLE light in those eyes! The one thing Night Lords feared, LIGHT, the death of darkness! Light, the thing that destroyed NIGHT!

 

Wendy was the daughter of a Night Lord, and a bit of her father's mutated gene seed had seeped into his sperm, seeped into the sperm that conceived Wendy, imbuing a bit of the blood of the Blessed Primarch Konrad Curze into her veins, into her genes.

 

She was a Night Lord by birth, the blood of the Legion ran through her veins. Her refuge was darkness, her home was night, she found low light conditions deeply comforting, always had. Her night vision was exceptional for an unaltered human, especially after a childhood growing up in darkness to train her night sight to it's full potential, the darkness held no terror for her, it was her old friend. 

 

For her wife Octavia's sake Wendy had been forced to set up dim night lights throughout her home, grudgingly, with just enough light to keep Octavia from tripping over or walking into walls in the dark, just enough to let her aim a whip. 

 

Octavia the Slaanesh worshipper had originally been born in the Imperium before joining chaos, had been born on the agonisingly well lit Imperial Civilised World of Harold's Reach. Octavia had always had trouble in the dark, and such was Wendy's extreme love for her wife of 20 years that she had let her home be lit at all, which said a LOT about just how DEEPLY Wendy loved her!

 

For a Night Lord to allow unnecessary LIGHT into their home was HUGE! Only because she loved Octavia THAT much did Wendy make such an allowance!

 

Wendy HATED light, the burning brightness that destroyed her darkness and left her blinded. She could handle a certain amount of light, up to a point, but not the brighter lights. Every time Octavia turned on the very bright lamp of her makeup mirror to get herself gorgeous, Wendy was left staggering around the room blindly, eyes blinded and watering from so much hated LIGHT!

 

Sometimes in fact, during only their most extremely sadistic torture dates, Octavia would bind Wendy in bondage, and actually hold her eyelids open and shine a bright flashlight in her eyes!!! But this sort of extreme excessive sadism was rare, only in the MOST sadistic of torture dates would Octavia inflict THAT much pain on Wendy! 

 

That's just how much Wendy HATED bright lights! 

 

Oh dear cruel Slaanesh, when the eyes of that orphanage child had lit up like that! With that BRIGHT, BLINDING white light! Oh Slaanesh it had been horrifying!

 

The entire room with it's clearly visible darkness had just been swallowed up by terrible light! She couldn't see a thing through her burning eyes, blinded and defenceless in that horrifying light!

 

The child could have been doing anything at all, and she wouldn't be able to see him! It had been as though her eyes were ripped out! She couldn't SEE!

 

Her heart was pounding just thinking about it. Thank Slaanesh Luke was present, thank the dark prince that they had invited him over. If they hadn't called him over when they did, then those terrifying children might have entered Wendy and Octavia's bedroom as they lay in bed, with no one to protect them!

 

Wendy would have been blind in a room full of hostile possessed children! Unable to see where they were, what they were DOING!

 

Oh Slaanesh she might have been MURDERED! Oh Slaanesh it had been a near thing!

 

"That's all of the kids taken away, they won't be bothering you again." Wendy's grandson, Aspiring Champion Sherman Sevenson, growled in a cheerful demonic voice, making her gasp in relief.

 

Wendy always knew Sherman by sight, even with his power armour helmet covering his face, because of the fact that he always was instantly recognisable by the screaming skinned human faces that he wore, all sewn together like a huge long sleeve shirt and stretched tightly over his power armour, almost like clothing. 

 

The skinned human faces were not tanned properly however, and kept slowly rotting away, periodically requiring fresh new faces to replace the old that rotted away. The smell was quite unmistakable, filling Wendy's olfactory senses with an exquisitely intense stench of rotten meat, calming her fear with intense pleasure like Sherman's odour always did. 

 

At the moment the newer faces looked suspiciously like Sisters of Battle... Perhaps it would be a good idea to change those faces before Franklin saw them, it would probably make him upset.

 

"THANK YOU!" Octavia was exclaiming to Sherman in sincerest thanks for removing the horrifying possessed children, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

 

"It's fine, anything for my grandmothers," Sherman snarled graciously in his harshly distorted demonic voice.

 

"What are you gonna do with those kids?" Wendy asked, shaking with residual adrenaline.

 

"Get the psykers to examine them first, then let Liling have her fun... We will study every part of their flesh and minds, maybe it will give us more insight into Franklin's... Condition..." Sherman growled seriously in his horrifically distorted voice.

 

"Oh?, But you won't HURT the poor afflicted children though, right?," Octavia fretted, as always far too kind hearted and compassionate in her motherly love of children, too feminine to properly cope with the grim realities of a Night Lord war band.

 

Wendy gave Sherman a subtle but urgently frantic warning look, and Sherman saw the look and knew exactly what to say.

 

"Umm, why not at all Octavia! In fact, we will be sending them all to a nice little farm on an Agri World! Lots of wide open meadows where they can run around and play all day!" Sherman enthusiastically reassured Octavia.

 

"Oh?, well I guess that sounds nice... All those meadows, especially after enduring that horrid orphanage. They deserve some kindness in life after what they have endured. I hope that they can all be cured of their affliction, and I really hope they all enjoy their new lives on the farm," Octavia said with her usual naïve gullible stupidity, cheering up slightly. 

 

Wendy felt like shit at these words, and hoped desperately that Octavia never stumbled upon the bodies... She thankfully wasn't all that bright. Rather a lot of captured children went away to "farms"...

 

"Thank you," Wendy silently mouthed to Sherman. 

 

The family had a carefully planned system to keep Octavia blissfully ignorant, it just made Wendy's married life much more harmonious when Octavia wasn't locking herself in the bathroom and sobbing. Octavia was utterly fantastic in bed, beyond compare, but her gentle feminine heart didn't react well to murdered children, requiring this unfortunate deception.

 

Sherman nodded very subtly back to Wendy, watching Octavia's reaction very carefully. Octavia was thankfully none the wiser, she had believed the little lie about the farm, thank Slaanesh!

 

"Grandmothers, do you feel brave enough to return to your home yet?" Sherman asked gently, deliberately changing the subject.

 

Wendy and Octavia both flinched in fear and gave Sherman a look that said "you must be joking!"

 

"Oh come on Grannies, I will come with you," Sherman chuckled, deliberately baiting them with the hated trigger word "granny". Wendy couldn't stop herself from taking the bait.

 

"I wish you wouldn't call me "Granny", you KNOW it makes me feel old," Wendy grumbled.

 

"You are centuries..."

 

"I KNOW how old I am, don't remind me!" Wendy cut him off frantically.

 

Sherman merely chuckled at Wendy's fluster, with a demonic facsimile of affection.

 

"But you don't LOOK old, and you are fertile enough to have a 12 year old child too! You LOOK about 30, you don't get "old" old cause of the effects of the warp, you are really young and gorgeous!" Octavia insisted reassuringly.

 

"Well I FEEL about a billion when he calls me Granny," Wendy grumbled, smiling despite herself.

 

"You are both extremely gorgeous and fertile women,... especially for grannies," Sherman teased.

 

Wendy playfully slapped one of the fresher of the skinned human faces he wore over his baroque defiled power armour, gasping with amused irritation.

 

"You know that *I*, your grandson, am over 100..."

 

Wendy slapped him again.

 

"Oh stop it Sherman," Octavia giggled.

 

Sherman playfully grabbed Octavia by the ass, making her squeal and earning a playful little slap from Octavia. Sherman responded by bundling the squealing woman up in his arms, Octavia shook her head desperately as Sherman reached for her belly, but Sherman still grabbed her leather clad stomach and began mischievously tickling the squealing giggling Octavia.

 

Wendy tolerated this at first, but then cleared her throat warningly, when Sherman began grabbing one of the giggling Octavia's boobs through her leather corset. Sherman immediately snapped to his senses and stopped pawing at the extremely fuckable Slaaneshi woman.

 

"Sorry..." Sherman apologised quietly. Wendy gave a little nod of forgiveness and they forgot all about it.

 

Octavia had always had a rather... "Magnetic", effect on the people around her thanks to a gift of Slaanesh, in the form of a variety of different passive auras of maddening lust, that always made people inclined to touch her inappropriately without meaning to. 

 

It was very easy to do, get too close to Octavia without being vigilant, and you could very quickly find yourself literally having sex with her, without even realising it until you were already inside her! It was just one of the many occupational hazards that came with Slaanesh worshippers unfortunately...

 

Sherman made a careful point of only touching Octavia's back, and led the highly reluctant Octavia and Wendy towards their home. Wendy was frightened, but still frowned as she noticed Sherman's hand sliding down Octavia's back towards her ass, he didn't even realise he was doing it again, damn passive lust aura!

 

Octavia very unsubtly reached back and lifted Sherman's hand up away from her ass, (causing Sherman to apologise yet again), and the two wives let themselves be led inside by the reassuring presence of the Chaos Space Marine.

 

Inside they found comforting darkness, as well as a rather freaked out looking black leather clad Hyacinth Sevenson, a niece of Wendy's who was a Slaaneshi psyker. Hyacinth was fearfully performing a psychic sweep of the apartment, tapping her bare little mutant bird feet agitatedly on the floor.

 

Octavia noticed Hyacinth's obvious unease, and immediately gave Hyacinth a reassuring cuddle, predictably getting herself unconsciously groped by Hyacinth from Octavia's aura in the process. Hyacinth didn't seem to mind the affectionate cuddle, and just kept using her warp powers as Octavia clung to her, causing an extremely faint pink glow of Slaanesh warp energy all around Hyacinth's heavily mutated head.

 

Hyacinth was another one of Luke and TigerLily's adult kids, (they had had rather a LOT of children back when TigerLily was mortal), Hyacinth was a bit younger than TigerLily's two oldest girls Violet and Egg, but was still a grown woman in her early twenties now, and had grown up in a different crèche of chaos children from Wendy and Octavia's own little crèche of darlings they had raised together. 

 

The Sevenson extended family structure had always been difficult to explain to outsiders, especially when it came to who actually owned which kid, the women, depending on how maternal they were and what the war band was doing, often shared around child minding duties in little mixed up crèches so much that sometimes you just ended up raising other people's kids, they just became yours if you spent the most time raising them. This was certainly true of Egg and Violet anyway. They had become Wendy and Octavia's kids despite not being theirs.

 

Hyacinth was just as mutated as all of TigerLily's other kids, considerably more so in fact, with the feet of a jungle planet bird, bright colourful feathers instead of hair, the voice of a bird, a slightly "weird" face and body shape, oh and also the um... Gynaecological, anatomy of a mutant bird... Her birth canal and anus were not, um... Separate holes... Yeah, the poor little thing... 

 

Unfortunately, Luke's wife TigerLily had been a rather heavily mutated Tzeentch Chaos Champion before her daemonic ascension... Awesome psychic powers, just incredibly powerful chaos sorceress, but with all the mutations... When she had kids... Yeah... Born with a few problems...

 

Anyway... Hyacinth had ALSO inherited some useful psychic powers from TigerLily, among the... Other, things she had inherited... Oh the poor little thing! 

 

...I wonder if those problems with her sex life have finally improved?

 

Hyacinth gave Wendy a look, and Wendy remembered that Hyacinth could read minds... Oh dear, awkward!

 

"Sorry," Wendy mouthed embarrassedly. Hyacinth gave a little nod of forgiveness.

 

Hyacinth was then suddenly staring wide eyed at Sherman in stunned offended disbelief.

 

"Well DO you?," Sherman asked Hyacinth, apparently in response to some thought.

 

Hyacinth irritably ignored Sherman, and returned to looking rather agitatedly at the apartment interior with her psychic powers, as Octavia gently removed Hyacinth's unmeaning hands from various rather intimate places on Octavia's person.

 

"What is it honey?" Octavia asked Hyacinth nervously.

 

"Light... Terrible light... EVERYWHERE!" Hyacinth squawked in a voice more like a talking jungle planet bird than a human.

 

Hyacinth was then glaring crossly at Sherman, distracted by something he was thinking.

 

Oh Slaanesh, what had Sherman done NOW?!

 

"Oh come on, I just HAVE to say it!... Polly wanna..."

 

Wendy gasped in outrage and scolded, "SHERMAN!"

 

"(Squawk)... Fuck off!... (squawk)," Hyacinth screeched angrily at Sherman like a bird.

 

"Oh come on, was just a joke, it was funny," Sherman chuckled.

 

"(Squawk)... Nasty ass hole!.... Enough... (Squawk)... Jokes... (Squawk)... Didn't ask to be... (Squawk)... Born like this... Horrible man!... (Squawk Squawk)... Being like this... NOT funny!... (squawk)," Hyacinth squawked indignantly.

 

By this point Sherman was not particularly popular with the three women, and with a lot of venomous looks from all of them he dropped the bird jokes. Hyacinth was incensed, but clearly had something more important to say.

 

"(Squawk)... Bad light... I don't like... Very bad... (Squawk squawk)... By blessed Slaanesh... (Squawk)... Bad... Emperor!... Bad Emperor!... HERE!... Emperor HERE!... (squawk squawk)," Hyacinth shrieked fearfully!

 

"WITCHCRAFT, HERESY, AND MUTATION!" a female voice roared from a doorway, just about giving them all a heart attack!

 

It was the captured Sister of Battle, wrists and neck locked in a portable wearable metal stock to prevent violence, ankles shackled so she could walk around but not kick. 

 

Wendy looked at the woman's tattooed eyes desperately, dreading to find a glow, but saw only black pupils dilated in the dark. Wendy glanced over to Hyacinth fearfully to see if the woman was possessed, but Hyacinth shook her head reassuringly.

 

Wendy gasped with relief, the mad woman was harmless.

 

"KILL THE MUTANT!! BURN THE WITCHES!! PURGE THE UNCLEAN!!" The woman hollered at them in a fanatical frenzy, her zeal filled eyes looking all the more unsettling from being covered all over in the word "pain".

 

Sherman immediately walked up and grabbed the outraged woman by the metal stock that held her wrists and neck, and dragged her over, easily overpowering her struggles with his space marine strength.

 

The woman was utterly rabid in her hatred of all things chaos or mutant, and deliberately spat gobs of spit on all of them! She was screaming hatred at all 4 of them, but especially at poor Hyacinth!

 

The woman, (Clementine something?), was one of Franklin's new concubines, but was so violent and hostile that they had been forced to restrain her like this. They had actually been forced to WELD her bonds shut to stop the others from constantly trying to pick the locks!

 

She had been completely naked when they chained her up, thinking to make it easier for Franklin to enjoy his rather difficult concubine, but someone, (probably one of the nuns), had gotten hold of one of the more conservative dominatrix outfits Wendy owned and put it on the woman, (Wendy had WONDERED where that outfit had went!)!

 

The outfit covered way too much of Clementine to be compatible with her "job" as Franklin's concubine, but at least the outfit went with the bondage she permanently lived in, which was something at least. Wendy just hoped that the other concubines were washing and toiletting Clementine properly in that outfit!

 

The woman continued spitting in all their faces until Wendy, Octavia and Hyacinth took cover out of spitting range, wiping the spittle from their faces. At least someone was clearly brushing the woman's teeth for her, the spittle didn't smell any worse than clean spit should. Maybe she could even be fun during a spit play date sometime?, Something to think about at least.

 

"JUDGEMENT! JUDGEMENT!!! THE EMPEROR'S WRATH SHALL SMITE YOU!!!" The woman screamed.

 

Sherman responded by unashamedly sexually molesting the defenceless woman's breasts, which, if anything, made her outraged ranting even worse than before!

 

"PERVERTS! RAPISTS! DEPRAVED WHORES! YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS!" 

 

"SHERMAN! Stop it! That is FRANKLIN'S concubine, not yours! Only her master has the right to touch her like that! Hands off!" Octavia protested in moral outrage, disappointing Wendy's hopes of Octavia letting her "borrow" Clementine for some spit play. 

 

Octavia's reminder of who Clementine belonged to seemed to be exactly the right thing to say to stop Sherman simply raping her, for he stopped immediately and apologised profusely for groping another Night Lord's concubine, straightening up her disheveled outfit.

 

Clementine was in a complete frenzy of outraged rabid hatred by this stage, viciously spitting at everyone and struggling against Sherman's grip to try to attack them. 

 

"Good going Sherman! Now we can't even let go of her without her trying to brain us with her metal bondage stock!" Wendy complained unhappily.

 

Clementine just kept spitting and struggling and shouting scripture at them, and even the mighty Sherman was forced to lower his massive centre of balance slightly, to compensate for the surprising strength of her feral struggles to murder them all!

 

"Octavia, I know you don't like doing it to people, but I really think you need to use your acquiesce trick to calm her down," Wendy urged Octavia apologetically.

 

Octavia hesitated unhappily, but further violent struggles from the homicidal Sister of Battle convinced her to reluctantly use one of her most insidious gifts of Slaanesh, her mind enslaving "acquiesce kiss". 

 

Octavia had always been a bit of a dichotomy. She was by far one of the most feminine and just genuinely "nice" Slaanesh worshippers Wendy had ever seen, a not particularly bright nymphomaniac with a heart of gold. She didn't always get her ethics quite correct, her generally positive views about human slavery being a good example, but these unethical beliefs didn't stem from malice, they just stemmed from the fact that she was dumb as a bag of rocks and didn't know any better. She meant well.

 

But Slaanesh seemed to take great amusement in continually giving Octavia truly terrifying chaos gifts, gifts that gave her insidious powers over the minds and passions of others, gifts that she was far too nice to actually use unless absolutely necessary.

 

As a Chaos Champion of Slaanesh herself, Wendy knew from the source that Slaanesh delighted in putting the gentle Octavia into moral dilemmas, deliberately tormenting her sweet heart for his own sadistic amusement, trying to corrupt her inner sweetness, not corrupt by force, but by putting Octavia into positions that encouraged her to corrupt herself.

 

Some of the situations Slaanesh had put Octavia into over the years had been admittedly beyond sick, usually involving some moral dilemma involving Octavia's own children, as this always distressed Octavia the most. It was the main reason Egg left the family, Egg just couldn't stand some of Slaanesh's sickest cruel games, Egg had been eventually converted to Nurgle just to escape the things Slaanesh did to her just to psychologically torture Octavia.

 

It had tested even Wendy's faith in Slaanesh too to be honest, and Wendy was a Slaanesh CHAMPION! Wendy had been commanded to do some really cruel things to Octavia, commands that Wendy as a Champion could not disobey. It had been hard, especially when they got divorced for a while after the loss of Franklin, Slaanesh truly was cruel to his servants, just shockingly cruel to those who would worship him...

 

To everyone's amazement, Octavia had never cracked under Slaanesh's cruelty, and, even more amazingly, she had never sought to worship a different chaos god either! To this day she passionately worshipped Slaanesh with all of her slutty heart, and yet she had never lost that "nice" quality that had made Wendy fall in love with her. 

 

Octavia had restored Wendy's faith in Slaanesh, really restored the faith of the entire family. She really was a treasure to the Sevenson family, showed them what true devotion to Slaanesh should look like, to love Slaanesh utterly, no matter how cruel he treats you... Octavia had passed her tests, and Octavia had wooed back the psychologically traumatised Wendy, and just showed so much love that Wendy had been able to keep going. By Slaanesh it was sweet!

 

Slaanesh had found Octavia so delightfully entertaining that he had lavished her with chaos gifts, gifts even beyond what he gave Wendy, terrible gifts that she mostly refused to use, for she genuinely cared about other people.

 

"She will kill someone if you don't subdue her mind, she's a danger even to herself in her current madness. It is a kindness to her," Wendy reassured the extremely hesitant Octavia.

 

"A kindness?," Octavia asked uncertainly.

 

"A kindness my love, it will calm her terrible madness," Wendy insisted.

 

Octavia sighed deeply and nodded, a look of compassionate resolve filling her beautiful troubled face.

 

Octavia cautiously approached the spitting struggling woman, and apologised for what she was about to do. 

 

Clementine disgustedly looked Octavia up and down, apparently searching for obvious mutations or chaos marks, but found nothing like that, Octavia's body was a flawless and perfect work of art, and her auras were designed to be insidiously subtle, most people couldn't sense the seductive siren whispers in their minds until it was too late.

 

Clementine became visibly calmer as Octavia's many auras up close had time to creep their way into Clementine's mind, temporarily making her passive and more compliant for as long as Octavia focused her auras up close. 

 

Octavia moved in closer still as Clementine became ever more relaxed, and, with a sad regretful look on her face, Octavia summoned a gentle pink light around her lips, and softly began to kiss Clementine on the lips, sealing her doom.

 

It was done, Clementine was now completely enslaved to Octavia's will, she would never be a problem again.

 

To Wendy's complete astonishment, Clementine suddenly savagely head butted Octavia in the face!

 

This couldn't BE! NO ONE had EVER been strong willed enough to resist the full power of Octavia's acquiescence kiss before! NEVER!!!

 

It was IMPOSSIBLE!

 

"I have completed the Painful Path, FOOL! My will can NOT be enslaved!" Clementine snarled gleefully with fanatical malice!

 

Wendy gasped with pure horror, this mortal had resisted the full power of SLAANESH! This mere notion was a blasphemy against everything Wendy believed in!

 

"I think she broke my nose!" Octavia was sobbing, blood pouring down her face from her nose!

 

"(Squawk)... bad light, BAD LIGHT!... (Squawk)" Hyacinth shrieked!

 

Wendy tore around to look at Hyacinth, but suddenly everything around her filled with blinding white light!

 

Wendy was instantly disoriented and completely blind! 

 

She couldn't SEE!

 

"My visors can't cope! Vision systems failure! (Vox crackle) Need backup! Need backup NOW! (Vox crackle)," Sherman's voice shouted somewhere nearby in the light.

 

"Wendy! I can't see! Where are you?," Octavia's voice called out in the impenetrable lightness.

 

"Octavia? Octavia I'm here!" Wendy said, blindly moving through the light.

 

Wendy immediately smacked into a wall in the lightness, completely lost.

 

"(Squawk)... Aunty Wendy?..."

 

"Hyacinth!" Wendy called out desperately, feeling along the wall in the light, panic gripping her.

 

"Need backup NOW! Need backup..." Sherman's voice suddenly went completely silent, followed by the loud thud of power armour hitting the floor!

 

"SHERMAN!" Wendy screamed, unable to see ANYTHING!

 

"MUTANT!" A horrible angelic voice roared in the lightness.

 

"(Squawk)... HELP!... (Squawk)... PLEASE HELP!" Hyacinth's panicked squawking screamed somewhere in the lightness!

 

"BURN THE MUTANT!"

 

"(Squawk)... HELP!"

 

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Wendy screamed in blind terror.

 

"DIE MUTANT!"

 

"(Squawk)... HAVE MERCY!... (Squawk)... BORN THIS WAY!... (Squawk)... PLEASE!..." Hyacinth shrieked in terror!

 

"NO MERCY FOR THE UNCLEAN! BURN!!!"

 

A piercing bird scream filled the air.

 

"HYACINTH!" Wendy screamed with all her might.

 

The unmistakable sound of a jungle world bird being burned alive filled the air!

 

"HYACINTH!" Octavia's voice was screaming.

 

"BURN THE MUTANT ALIVE!"

 

The horrifying smell of burning bird filled the air as Hyacinth's burning squawks filled the lightness!

 

"(Squawk)... PLEASE MERCY PLEASE!!!... (Squark)"

 

Wendy wailed in terror and horror, feeling around blindly in the light.

 

WHERE WAS SHE?

 

"(Squawk).... NO!!!!"

 

"HYACINTH!" Octavia's voice screamed in the light.

 

"THE TWO HARLOTS!"

 

Wendy screamed herself hoarse!

 

"HYACINTH!" Octavia shouted.

 

"SLAANESHI HARLOTS!"

 

Wendy wailed in terror!

 

Suddenly something hit Wendy in the light!!!

 

A body was wrestling with her!

 

Wendy screamed.

 

The body screamed too.

 

"Octavia?" Wendy asked desperately.

 

"Wendy?" The body asked in Octavia's voice.

 

Wendy hugged her tightly in the light, scared for dear life.

 

"HARLOTS!!!" A voice boomed right next to them in the light!

 

Wendy and Octavia screamed and ran away blindly.

 

They smacked into a wall!

 

Octavia was clutching Wendy and crying in terror!

 

They didn't know where they were!

 

The pair of them crawled on the floor desperately, holding each other and feeling the wall!

 

They didn't know WHERE the owner of the voice was!

 

"VILE SLUTS!" The voice bellowed right in front of their faces!

 

Wendy and Octavia scrambled back, howling with fright!

 

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Wendy pleaded, half insane with fear.

 

"MERCY?"

 

"PLEASE! ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" Wendy shrieked.

 

Wendy suddenly felt Octavia snatched from her grip in the light!

 

"NO!!!!" Wendy screamed, "NO NOT OCTAVIA!!!"

 

"Hm... HARMLESS FOOLISH SLUT, NO MALICE, JUST STUPID..." the booming voice said in the lightness, pondering.

 

"VERDICT, REDEEMABLE! REPENT HERETIC!" The voice demanded.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" Octavia's voice sobbed.

 

"YOU WILL BEGIN YOUR PENITENCE PROCESS PRESENTLY"

 

"AND NOW FOR YOU..."

 

Wendy scrambled away backwards in desperation, Wendy wasn't a stupid slut but a CHAOS CHAMPION! 

 

SHE would not be spared like the harmless kind stupid Octavia!

 

If he caught HER she was DEAD!

 

"PLEASE DON'T HURT WENDY!" Octavia's sobbing voice was pleading in the light.

 

"SILENCE PENITENT!"

 

"Octavia don't do anything stupid! Save yourself!" Wendy sobbed as she crawled away in the burning lightness.

 

Wendy backed into something HOT, it was ON FIRE!

 

"(Squawk)... please kill me..." Hyacinth's voice squawked weakly, she sounded like she was dying.

 

Wendy sobbed with grief and frantically tried to put her out by blind touch, burning her hands as she patted out the flames.

 

"(Squawk)... begone light..."

 

The darkness suddenly returned. Wendy could SEE again!

 

Hyacinth had a glowing pink light around her horrifically burned head. Her entire body was one big burn, just roasted flesh!

 

Wendy looked around frantically for the enemy, but they were all alone, having somehow ended up in the back laundry room in their blunderings through the light.

 

Octavia ran into the room and hugged Wendy sobbing.

 

"Oh no,..." Octavia whispered when she saw Hyacinth.

 

"(Squawk)... flee..." Hyacinth weakly urged them.

 

"Not without you," Wendy told her.

 

Wendy and Octavia lifted Hyacinth's savagely burned body between them.

 

They then fled the apartment. Fled without daring a backwards glance!

 

***...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16(orphan)

 

The heavily processed air was cool and still in the baroquely carved stainless steel Apothecarion waiting chapel, as the large group of Sevenson women prayed to Slaanesh for healing before work, waiting anxiously for any news about poor Hyacinth and Sherman, both of whom were currently fighting for life in the Apothecarion.

 

Poor Hyacinth had been burned to a crisp by flames of supernatural origin, and Sherman had apparently suffered from some sort of near fatal brain seizure as far as they could tell, the other Night Lords had found him barely alive, in gene seed organ induced suspended animation, the cause was still unclear at this time. 

 

The remaining Night Lords were now holding every one of Franklin's companions in separate solitary confinement, Franklin in particular, in cells carved with the most potent infernal protective wards designed to contain supernatural forces. They wouldn't be taking ANY more chances until they knew what they were dealing with! This couldn't continue!

 

With the dangers safely locked up until the war band found a better solution, the women were focused on praying to Slaanesh in the waiting chapel, praying for the healing of poor Sherman and Hyacinth as they clung to life. 

 

"Holy Slaanesh, we pray that you bless the perfection of Liling's cruel surgical skills, let her lust for surgical perfection be granted with your boon. We pray that you honour Liling's sadism, by letting her surgical victims live to know pain, let them know the continued agony of life," the family prayed desperately.

 

"Let them not find the mercy of death or oblivion, let them be returned screaming to long and conscious life. Let their suffering in this life not end so soon, let them live to feel pain,"

 

"We beg you, cruel Slaanesh, to not let a single victim slip away from Liling's sadistic grip, grant them not the mercy of death, but deliver them to excruciating life."

 

"For your's is the lust, the cruelty and the horror, for ever and ever, Slaanesh!"

 

The waiting chapel glowed with a very soft seductive pink light, showing that Slaanesh was intrigued by this request. Slaanesh rarely answered prayers for MERCY, but prayers that begged for CRUELTY were always FAR more likely to intrigue Slaanesh's attention.

 

The family quickly prayed again while they had Slaanesh's attention, pleading him to grant the agony of life to Sherman and Hyacinth, promising to torture both with great cruelty if only they would live.

 

"Let not their suffering end, grant them agonising LIFE! Let them not escape the tortures of our whips, let them not escape the scalpels of Liling, let them LIVE!"

 

The pink light grew stronger, more amused, and the women got out their whips and started lashing each other with deafening cracks, screaming in pain and pleasure.

 

"BE TOO CRUEL FOR DEATH!" The women screamed, lashing each other so hard that blood flowed.

 

Supernatural agony from Slaanesh wracked all of the women, making them fall to the floor shrieking in pain.

 

"MORE PAIN!" The women begged desperately.

 

The screams became louder as the pain reached new unnatural heights.

 

"MORE!" the women wailed orgasmically.

 

The screams became deafening and unbroken.

 

"more..." The women whimpered, almost broken.

 

Slaanesh was all too happy to oblige...

 

Wendy pushed on into the pain as some of the girls broke down, demanding that the pain increase. Wendy was a Slaanesh Champion, no pain was too much for her, she would ALWAYS demand MORE!

 

The other women were curled up on the floor in weeping balls by this stage, broken by the unnatural amount of pain, but Wendy stood, and mocked Slaanesh that he would never satisfy their lust for pain!

 

Slaanesh would not let this mockery go unchallenged, and every part of Wendy blazed with wracking burning pain, sharp as atoms, deep to the very soul.

 

Shrieking women fled the room, unable to take any more, but Wendy braved the agony with orgasmic masochism, ripping off her clothes to touch herself to climax!

 

"MORE!" Wendy moaned with all consuming lust, the mark of Slaanesh on her right cheek of her face blazing with pink energy.

 

Wendy felt every nerve she had, all screaming in electric agony, as the very pain of hell fire exploded across every synapse!

 

Wendy's hands passionately caressed her own body at the pain, her voice howling with masochistic climax.

 

Fluids squirted on the floor.

 

STILL she demanded MORE!

 

Slaanesh was beaming at his champion in delight, trying to break her insatiable lust, trying to make her beg him to stop. Wendy begged only for MORE as fluids sprayed over the walls and floor, moaning herself hoarse...

 

Wendy and Slaanesh grappled in bliss, both seeking to humble the other, both not backing down. 

 

They were dancing a spiritual dance of pain, a passionate embrace of agony and lust.

 

The presence of Slaanesh palpably filled the chapel with raw absolute pain, a roaring furnace of screaming agony, and Wendy could only touch herself, and paint the walls with her fluids.

 

She was a CHAMPION, a paragon of her god to inspire others. Championship was not granted easily, it was not given freely. To be a champion of Slaanesh was to be able to masturbate whilst being burned alive, it was lust that REFUSED to be conquered!

 

"MORE!" Wendy demanded, her neurones blazing with furious power.

 

"There IS no more... You have no more neurones left untortured..." The voice of Slaanesh whispered in blissful defeat.

 

Wendy had beaten him.

 

"Make love to me, beloved dark prince," Wendy beaconed.

 

The power of Slaanesh snaked all around her, in an agonising embrace, and Wendy felt her soul being spiritually penetrated with great tenderness, as Slaanesh made tender pain to her soul...

 

...  
...  
...

 

It was a rather... Messy, process...

 

Those walls and floors had a distinctly... Womanly, smell to them now at the end...

 

Wendy was panting heavily as her god released his exquisite embrace, her heart filled with religious worship after this sacred communion with her god.

 

He had heard her prayers, she had wrestled with him, in the sweet agony of worship, until he had granted his boon.

 

Hyacinth and Sherman would not be released from the agony of life this day, the mercy of death would now be denied. 

 

It was done.

 

***...

 

The other Sevenson women eventually crept back into the waiting chapel to rejoin their Champion Wendy, eyes filled with awe and worship at the fluid soaked walls and satisfied looking Wendy. The women fell to their knees in devotion before Wendy, and submissively helped her back into her clothes.

 

Wendy coiled her daemonic whip around the trembling women's necks, unquestionably the boss among the women on this ship. Wendy was the Chaos Champion, and the women were her servants and minions. They might be family, Wendy might love them deeply and treat them as equals at other times, but in matters of work, faith, and worship, Wendy ruled supreme.

 

Wendy erotically kissed each of them in turn, accepting their total submission, and arrogantly sat down on the back of one deliberately crawling and naked Sevenson woman, as her rightful human chair, smiling cruelly at her trembling servants. The women shuddered with masochistic submissive pleasure, yearning to begin the highly sexualised torment of their working day.

 

During set family hours and home life Wendy treated them all like beloved family, which they were, but now were the hours set aside for work each day, and during these hours, CHAOS CHAMPION Wendy Sevenson showed her true position, as a dominant cruel mistress of pain and authority!

 

During the hours of work, these women were all addressed as "submissive sluts", and Wendy was addressed as a variety of respectful titles, mostly "Mistress" or "Champion". The dynamic was deliberately highly sexualised, with very strong bondage overtones, all to honour Slaanesh, and only sheer unavoidable pragmatism limited the scope of this eroticism enough to get the work done properly.

 

Wendy sadistically slapped the ass of her human chair extremely hard with a cruel smile, and arrogantly addressed the assembled women in the icy authority of a Dominatrix talking to her submissive slave sluts.

 

"Submissive sluts, because of the sad events of this day, I command that we will be working in the chapel here until Liling gives us news."

 

"For the sake of your understandable great sadness today, I will make allowances and reduce the severity of your lashes for incompetence, and we will only be working until we get news from Liling..."

 

"Now get to work subordinate sluts! YOU, bring me my laptop cogitator, YOU, get me a hot hajsnip milk, TWO lumps of sucrose! The rest of you sluts, bring all the work gear in here and get to work on those reports, snap to it!" Wendy finished with a deafening crack of her whip.

 

The women abased themselves before their Chaos Champion in submissive bliss, and then scrambled to obey. Wendy arrogantly put her hand between the legs of her naked human chair to entertain herself as she waited...

 

Wendy set a cruelly harsh pace as the women worked, like she always did. After all, the less killy aspects of this war band and it's naval assets didn't run themselves! Organising this mobile lunatic asylum of a ship took a special kind of administrative ruthlessness, the raw drive and ability to get shit done properly, especially with the often erratic minions of chaos as your only workforce, it took a rare type of person, it took an administrative chaos champion, it took a WENDY!

 

Even Wendy's own daughters were not spared the cruel lash, much to their masochistic delight, and the entire group of women knew their place in the merciless hierarchy of Wendy's servants. At other times Wendy was "dear sweet mummy" to her daughters, but during work she was the deliciously ruthless dominatrix slave driver who flogged everyone and brooked no failures, just as Slaanesh expected Wendy to be.

 

Under Wendy's mercilessly cruel direction the Sevenson women rapidly set up a temporary administrative head quarters in the Apothecarion waiting chapel, and were soon calling various heretic crew departments throughout the ship on vox units and chasing up reports on portable cogitators, all under Wendy's merciless gaze. 

 

Wendy's daemon whip, which she had affectionately named "Torment", was never far from her hand as she dominated her submissive sluts. Torment contained the bound essence of a daemonette, and eternally thirsted to inflict pain, either on Wendy's victims or Wendy herself. Torment never killed it's victims, the whip was far too cruel to grant the mercy of death, it simply wracked it's victims with shrieking supernatural agony.

 

The Sevenson women all yearned for the cut of Torment on their skin, yearned but also feared, for Torment's kiss was excruciating even to these masochists. Wendy smiled sadistically at this thought, and lashed a random woman just for the fun of it, eliciting shrieks of agony briefly, followed by fearful moaning gratitude for the delectable pain. Wendy cruelly whipped the moaning slut again, as Wendy's laptop cogitator and beverage were handed to her by her other trembling submissive sluts.

 

Wendy sipped her hot hajsnip milk, as she skim read through the first 200 page quartermaster's report about their current food supplies on her laptop cogitator. According to the report they were running low on hajsnip cheese again, completely out of Kepler Melons, (no surprises there), but they still had more frozen grox meat than they knew what to do with in ten lifetimes, after boarding and capturing that imperial merchant meat freighter along the journey to rescue Franklin...

 

Hmm... Another report... Fuel supply reasonable, deuterium fuel tanks 80 percent full, way more than enough to get the ship the rest of the way home... Looks good...

 

"Slut! What's taking the ammunition report so long?!" (Whip crack)

 

"Well FIND out slut!"

 

(Received report after several more floggings)

 

(Begins reading)

 

Hmm... wait a minute!

 

"Slut! What CALIBER of bolter ammo is this referring to?, YES there are different types, slut! Is this Marine bolter ammo or Sister of Battle bolter ammo?,... It's important slut, BECAUSE they use different caliber rounds GENIUS!... Well FIND out slut!" (Whip cracks)

 

This sort of thing was pretty much Wendy's day to day working life, chasing up and organising the endless administrative minutiae that the Night Lords didn't want to deal with. Whipping submissive butt and getting things done. This whole operation would fall apart without Wendy chasing and riding everyone like this!

 

The work continued mercilessly for several agony filled hours, until a rather tired and blood stained looking Liling entered the waiting chapel, here to debrief them on the news about the two patients.

 

Wendy ordered an early end to the work day, and informed her dehumanised submissive sluts that they were now actually people again rather than sluts, (that is until the start of the next work hours of course). 

 

The newly humanised Sevenson women dropped their excessively submissive work identities, and immediately reassumed their usual "human" identities as Wendy's loved ones and equals. Wendy dropped her own work demeanour and became her much more sweet and gentle self outside of work.

 

Liling was waiting impatiently, so they all quickly cleared away their work gear, and took their places sitting on the stainless steel pews of the Slaanesh dedicated Apothecarion waiting chapel, facing the tiny Liling standing in the entrance, letting her speak.

 

"Hyacinth is stabilised. It will take a long time still before she's able to leave the Apothecarion, but she'll live," Liling announced tiredly to the assembled family in the waiting chapel of the Apothecarion, wiping sweat from her elegant forehead with the sleeve of her bloody surgical gown.

 

"Oh thank Slaanesh for that!" Wendy gasped with relief.

 

"Her pain was quite exquisite, I didn't feel the need to trouble her before the surgery with anything like sedation or pain killers..." Liling added softly with a cruel chuckle.

 

Wendy shuddered slightly with a strange combination of deep pity for Hyacinth but also jealousy at the same time, knowing from much first hand experience just how exquisitely painful Liling's ministrations could be!

 

"Can we see her yet?" Wendy's daughter Bullwhip Sevenson asked hopefully.

 

"She passed out from the pain during the surgery I'm afraid, it will be better, speed her recovery, if she is left to sleep for now, her surgeries were quite... Extensive..." Liling explained apologetically with a cruel smile.

 

The assembled family slumped in disappointment. They had all hoped to see Hyacinth immediately, but they were not mad enough to irritate Liling by ignoring her medical instructions to wake Hyacinth. 

 

They would just have to wait until Liling allowed them to see her, NO ONE fucked with Liling's medical decisions, the consequences of doing this were always so horrific that even WENDY wasn't masochistic enough to risk them!

 

You respected Liling, you ALWAYS respected Liling! 

 

"Any news about Sherman's condition?" Wendy asked Liling hopefully, in a deeply respectful tone.

 

"In stasis for now, been focusing all my time on stabilising the deliciously suffering Hyacinth. I will just leave Sherman in stasis until I have more time to have my fun with him, he is in no danger whilst in the stasis field," Liling purred sensually, yet still sounding like she was deeply tired and fatigued.

 

"You ok Liling?," Wendy asked gently.

 

"Just tired Mother-in-law, I was up late having some fun with Augusta last night, barely got to sleep before I was woken up by a call to begin emergency surgery on Hyacinth in the middle of the night." Liling said with an exhausted yawn.

 

"Maybe you should get some sleep for a while?, now that Hyacinth's stable?," Wendy respectfully suggested gently.

 

"Yes, I am about to do just that, I'm off to bed as soon as I walk out of this room in fact," Liling explained with another yawn on her elegant sadistic face.

 

"Ok dear, get some rest." Wendy told her kindly with a smile.

 

Liling nodded, looking dead on her feet with fatigue, and just wandered out of the room without another word. Poor thing looked really tired...

 

***...

 

Dr Liling Sevenson could barely keep her eyes open as she staggered towards her home, in the personal quarters of the chief apothecary. She honestly had been lucky if she got an hour's sleep last night!

 

Liling was in her late twenties, chronologically at least, for all that meant in the strange movement of time in the chaos hells she called home, but at the moment with her fatigue she felt even older than her ancient mother-in-law Wendy.

 

By Slaanesh she was tired!

 

Liling almost smacked face first into the door of her home, she was so tired that she could barely navigate her way home. 

 

Liling grumbled to herself, and tiredly remembered how to open doors, (she was just THAT tired), and opened the door, sluggish on her tired feet.

 

The loud squealing noises of out of control children filled her ears as soon as she opened the door to her home, and Liling groaned deeply to herself at the noise the kids were making. The kid's were going absolutely hyperactive by the sounds of it!

 

"Mummy!" a chorus of tiny voices squealed, and Liling immediately found herself mobbed by a happy scrum of children!

 

Liling was so physically small that her children knocked her off her feet against a wall! She sprawled down on the floor on her bottom, mobbed on all sides by unsupervised children.

 

"Mummy's tired, where's your father?" Liling begged miserably from the floor, just wanting to sleep.

 

"Daddy's fucking the slave nannies," the children cheerfully replied, in voices far too young and sweet to be saying such words!!!

 

Liling fumed bright crimson at this, utterly outraged!!!! Well now for one thing at least, she now understood why NO WONDER the kids were all running wild, without the husband-stealing slave nannies to watch them!!! 

 

Someone WAS going to DIE for this, she wasn't quite sure WHO she wanted to kill the most right now, but the moaning noises coming from her bedroom told her where she would find them!

 

SO DEAD! 

 

Actually, DEATH WAS TOO MERCIFUL!!!

 

The outraged Liling waded through her out of control children and stormed in a fury towards the bedroom, figurative smoke pouring out her ears as she followed the sounds of her husband passionately cheating on her with other women!!!

 

She pushed open the bedroom door to find all of the slave nannies naked and in bed with her husband Augusta!!! One was in the very ACT of sucking Her husband's penis!!!

 

"Liling!!" Augusta stammered at her, surprise all over his about-to-be-SO-DEAD face!

 

"AUGUSTA!!! How DARE you!!!" Liling shrieked in her extremely high pitched little voice.

 

"Liling..." Augusta replied guiltily in a small quiet voice.

 

Liling roared at him in her high pitched voice, and started throwing random room decorations at his stupid face!

 

The slave nannies were yelping with fright as metal vases and jewellery boxes flew through the air around them, fleeing away from the hail of angrily thrown projectiles.

 

Liling roared and searched all around her for more stuff to throw!

 

She pulled out entire metal drawers from nearby furniture and tried her best to throw the entire draws, but her tiny little body wasn't strong enough to throw them all the way onto the bed!

 

"Liling! Liling calm down!" Augusta stammered desperately.

 

"You, fucking, BASTARD!!!" Liling screeched, and started throwing her shoes at him from her shoe stand!

 

"I'm sorry!!!" Augusta pleaded.

 

"You're SORRY?!?"

 

"I won't do it again!"

 

"You won't, because I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" Liling shouted, plucking a scalpel from her medical bag and hurling herself at her shit of a husband!

 

Liling stabbed him right in the chest, burying the small blade in his left pectoral muscle! She stabbed again and again and again!

 

Augusta started to masochistically moan in pleasure from the stabs!!!!!!

 

His stab wounds were already almost completely healed now!!!

 

Liling spat with rage, and threw the scalpel in his face. It hit his face handle first and bounced away harmlessly.

 

Liling just started slapping his face with her tiny hands, tiny little fast womanly slaps with all the meagre power of her tiny thin arms, doing no actual damage whatsoever to the giant Astartes.

 

Liling gave up slapping and just balled her little fists and feebly pummelled at his fully healed bare chest until she broke down in angry tears, feeling so completely powerless and too tired to go on.

 

Liling felt his huge muscular arms wrap around her tiny body and hold her gently to his chest as she sobbed herself out. 

 

He began to gently rock her back and forth on his chest as she just sobbed in exhaustion. She was too tired to keep trying to attack him, she just wanted to sleep more than anything else in the world right now.

 

"You bastard..." Liling managed weakly, as the gentle rocking continued to soporifically sap away her struggles, until she just lay still in his arms, too exhausted to fight her fatigue any longer.

 

The gentle rocking motion just continued until she was fast asleep...

 

...  
...  
...

 

Dr Liling Sevenson awoke groggily an unknown amount of time later and rolled over to look for Augusta in bed. She had the strangest sense that she was mad at him right now for... For... Um?

 

The memories of yesterday were too hazy from fatigue, she couldn't even remember finishing the surgery to be honest...

 

Liling sighed, she worked too hard. 

 

She felt around in the bed to look for Augusta as she blinked groggily, she wanted her beloved husband to spoon her in bed like he sometimes did.

 

"Augusta?," Liling asked sleepily in her high pitched little voice, "Augusta I want cuddles."

 

There was no reply.

 

Liling cleared her eyes and checked the bed. Augusta had apparently already gotten up.

 

Liling grumbled and hugged a pillow, still only barely conscious. She checked a clock, the time was... It was... 

 

What it was was TOO fucking early for Augusta to have gotten up already without a very good reason! Now she was POSITIVE that she was cross with Augusta about SOMETHING! He only ever disappeared in the night like this when she was mad at him!

 

He would be back, he always came back eventually, but not until her anger was gone and was replaced with just missing him. 

 

Liling grumbled, with the exception of her kids, Augusta was the only person who could actually SURVIVE pissing off Liling on a regular basis. No matter how much she wanted to kill him sometimes when her temper was flared, in a few days time she would always find herself crawling back to him, back into the relationship.

 

Augusta just had a power over her, something that just made her keep crawling back for more, no matter what he did. It was a dysfunctional relationship, but one that she was completely addicted to.

 

Liling sighed, oh Augusta, be still my heart, what is it about you that I am so completely addicted to?

 

Liling already knew the answer, it was because Augusta was the only boyfriend she had ever had, followed by the only husband she had ever had. He was her childhood sweetheart, the only relationship she had ever had. They had even been kissing friends since back before Augusta even became a neophyte...

 

Liling had learned to kiss with Augusta, when they were only 4 years old they had played kissing games as they ran around the decks with the other children, they had seen the Slaaneshi adults kissing, and just imitated them the way small children sometimes do. It had felt nice...

 

Liling was the daughter of,... well, she actually had no idea who her father had been, beyond him being the same ethnic group as her mother, but Liling's mother was a hereditary chaos cultist servant of the Night Lords legion, with a family line of hereditary service going back ten thousand years.

 

Liling had been born into the chaos cult of "the Kilimanjaro", which was itself sworn into the service of the Night Lords by ten thousand years of duty. The Kilimanjaro population had always been predominantly oriental, mostly having last names like Wong or Wang or Chan or Chin, breeding mostly just among themselves for ten thousand years.

 

Liling had always played with the Sevensons as a child, the children of low and high alike just played together in the decks the way that children do. The Sevensons always had better toys, nicer food, to be invited over for a sleepover with a Sevenson kid had always been the best fun!

 

Augusta had been Liling's own special Sevenson friend, forever inviting her to sleep over. They had slept in the same bed, playing their kissing games...

 

The two of them had kissed constantly, kissed all the time right up until Augusta's saliva was replaced with acidic venom. Actually this had only slowed them down, Liling had actually had to get herself quite a lot of plastic surgery to repair all of the acid burns...

 

Liling had gotten so many burns in fact that she had been forced to undergo rather... Drastic, surgical procedures to make her flesh permanently immune to his venom, just to let her kiss her husband like any other wife was able to.

 

Liling had learned to do a lot more than just kiss with Augusta in his bed, she had learned to do EVERYTHING with Augusta! You name it, she had "lost" it to Augusta, he was her first. 

 

People often wondered how the tiny little Liling could "cope" with Augusta's... Size. The answer was that Augusta had been... Inside, Liling, CONSTANTLY, back before he got so "big". Augusta had "grown" gradually, and Liling's anatomy had had time to "grow" with him, small incremental stretching over time...

 

As much as Augusta had "stretched" Liling anatomically, Liling had also "stretched" Augusta's pain tolerance over the course of a lifetime, slightly more painful tortures over time. 

 

As a child she had always enjoyed tying him up and making him cry, at first relatively benign things, like tickling him till he cried when he was really little. She was slightly older than Augusta, and long ago in history she had actually been bigger and stronger than the small child Augusta, able to wrestle and overpower him, bind him helpless, and then have her cruel fun.

 

For a few years Liling had explored her masochistic side with Augusta, she had even explored total power exchange with him, let him have absolute power over every part of her life, no safe word, no limits. It had been wild, he had done crazy things to her, just exquisitely sadistic. 

 

They had then switched the other way when Liling began her medical studies, total power over Augusta, no safe words, no limits, he had been just her completely submissive surgical training toy, her surgery homework... Oh it was blissful!

 

Augusta's total power exchange to Liling had never ended in theory, he still got no wussy safe words or limits, he was still in theory supposed to obey her completely without question, totally without mercy. In practice however, Augusta was unfortunately the consummate fucking MASTER of "topping from the bottom", and frequently defied her completely, even to her face!

 

The pair had not always been completely monogamous, there had been some guests to their love making, other girls only, the girls had been fun, but Augusta was always the only man she lay with, after a lifetime of "stretching", any other man would be in danger of falling out!

 

Liling sighed and hugged her pillow, she honestly couldn't remember what Augusta had done to piss her off this time and just wanted to be cuddled right now! Stupid man had ruined other men for her!

 

It didn't matter if she remembered or not, she knew and Augusta knew that she would just go crawling back to him in a few days time, like she always did. Why even bother?

 

They had kids, they were married, they had been together forever, they had a nice thing going, the sex and torture was FANTASTIC, and, most importantly, she absolutely loved him to death with every fibre of her highly sadistic heart. Whatever he had done this time, it wasn't bigger than all the good stuff...

 

Liling then remembered what had made her mad with him this time...

 

"AUGUSTA!!!!!"

 

***...

 

Night Lords Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson was very wisely avoiding his surgical dominatrix wife right now, and was instead spending the time visiting his little brother Franklin at his holding cell.

 

Augusta stood on his bionic legs outside the meter thick, heavily warded, armoured glass of the visitors observation window to Franklin's comfortable maximum security cell. 

 

Augusta had not dared to risk waking up Liling by putting on his defiled corrupted power armour, tiptoeing out naked as she slept, managing to silently grab only a pair of pale grey underpants, the only thing he was currently wearing, showing off every curve of his intimidatingly bulging Astartes musculature.

 

Through this glass Augusta could see Franklin standing at attention in the grey robes of the orphanage, standing in the centre of a well furnished rune covered metal cell, with full basics like toilet and bed and chairs and tables. The runes on the walls were glowing with blood red energy, magic eating runes holy to Khorne, completely stifling all possible supernatural trickery. Even Egg Sevenson herself wouldn't be able to blast her way out of THIS cell! Franklin stood no chance at all.

 

Franklin turned his eyes to regard Augusta, seemingly not recognising him without his armour, and looked at him curiously.

 

"Who are you Astartes?", Franklin asked in a calm passive voice, neither hostile nor friendly.

 

Augusta gestured to his bionic legs and said, "I am your brother, Augusta Antony Sevenson, the one whose legs you cut off."

 

Franklin's face filled with hate and he hissed, "nun killer!"

 

Augusta nodded for a moment then said, "for what little it's worth, the nun did not suffer. She was dead from a snapped neck before she even noticed me. It was quick, she went straight to be with her Emperor, a clean end."

 

Augusta expected more anger, but Franklin actually sighed in slight relief.

 

"I am glad her journey to paradise was quick, it is better than I had feared. Rest well, Sister Martha." Franklin said sombrely.

 

Augusta gestured to his legs and said, "You got to avenge her at least, I will carry these injuries forever. Perhaps not the death you were hoping to give me, but something at least."

 

"I will still kill you, heretic, it's just a matter of time," Franklin promised darkly.

 

"Everyone dies, at least those who stay mortal do. Threatening future death is like threatening someone they will get old, will happen eventually no matter what, so is a pointless threat." Augusta opined.

 

"It wasn't a threat, it's a promise!" Franklin hissed.

 

"Look Franklin, we got off to a rough start. Any way that we can start over, no more past grievances?," Augusta asked.

 

"Unkill all those you killed, unharm all those you harmed, undo all of your heresy, and perhaps..." Franklin began hatefully.

 

Augusta cut him off.

 

"I can't do any of those things, to require the impossible is just ridiculous. Forgive anyway, just as I forgave you for cutting off my legs, it's the only way," Augusta said candidly.

 

"There can BE no forgiveness save by the Painful Path, no respite, no redemption, only vengeance," Franklin countered with absolute faith.

 

"If everyone followed that philosophy, there would be no one left alive. All sin against others, whether big sins or small, ALL have grievances and are grieved against, without forgiveness their can only be war," Augusta explained wisely.

 

"There IS only war!" Franklin argued triumphantly.

 

"Yes, but there doesn't NEED to be war. Half of the wars in Imperium history could have been settled without bloodshed, if ONLY for a LITTLE bit of reasonable diplomacy! I have met the Tau Empire personally, a lovely people to deal with, they talk and talk and talk, avoid fights whenever possible, just TALK about stuff, much better system," Augusta educated his brother patiently.

 

"Xenos filth! Little better than chaos!" Franklin spat in disgust.

 

"You have the narrowest mind of anyone I have ever met," Augusta sighed.

 

"Thank you for the compliment, I have been working hard at it, heretic," Franklin said unyieldingly.

 

"Those Imperials REALLY brainwashed you terribly brother, I am truly sorry that we didn't rescue you sooner before this brainwashing filled your head, you were not easy for us to find," Augusta said sadly.

 

"You should never have tried, I didn't ask to be abducted by you heretical murderers!" Franklin snapped.

 

"We just HAD to get you out of that place Franklin, the moment we learned what was being done to you, we simply couldn't leave you in that nightmarish orphanage, WE have more MORALS than to leave our own kin in such a terrible situation, we SAVED you!" Augusta yelled passionately, losing his patience.

 

"I LIKED it in that orphanage!" Franklin shouted back crossly.

 

The two brothers glared at each other crossly, both more similar to each other than they would dare to admit, both stubborn as mules. They were at an impasse.

 

"We all love you Franklin, I hope that you know that. We didn't risk our lives and even lose a few lives for any other reason. You are FAMILY, and to the Sevensons, love of family is EVERYTHING. We do not abandon our own, and we have not abandoned you, few people in the galaxy have the family support you have. In time I hope you can appreciate it," Augusta explained with genuine feeling.

 

Franklin was hostile as ever, but Augusta thought he detected a very subtle mote of thoughtfulness in the boy at these words.

 

"You are loved, Franklin, only loved. Only loved, BROTHER," Augusta insisted.

 

Angry tears appeared in Franklin's eyes at these words, and he screamed, "HERETICAL SCUM!" at Augusta.

 

"Touched a nerve I see, I will not press this sensitive issue if you do not wish me to, but know that you have a family, and some of them literally died to rescue you. We will always stand by you, ALWAYS..."

 

Franklin broke down in hard sobs and screamed at Augusta to, "GET OUT!!!"

 

"As you wish brother, I will be back later..."

 

"AUGUSTA!!!"

 

"Oh SHIT it's Liling! Talk later Franklin."

 

Franklin just kept sobbing bitter tears, he sobbed for a long time...

 

***...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17(orphan)

 

At the visitors window to Franklin's cell, strong and mighty Chaos Raptor Augusta Antony Sevenson felt more than a little emasculated, as he scratched at his surgically implanted brand new anatomically correct vagina, curtesy of his diabolically cruel surgical dominatrix wife Liling... 

 

The women's makeup and giant bright pink women's dress Liling had dominantly commanded Augusta to wear were also not making him feel great about his masculinity either...

 

Franklin was gaping at Augusta with a flabbergasted facial expression that Augusta was too humiliated to even describe in detail, by Slaanesh this was so humiliating!

 

Augusta's wife Liling had not taken kindly to Augusta's unfaithfulness, not kindly at all... His male genitals were now literally being carried around in Liling's purse for additional humiliation, kept fresh in a miniature stasis field until SHE decided to make him a man again!

 

Augusta silently cursed his inherited deep Sevenson instincts to submit to female domination, Liling was so tiny and weak, but when she used the right dominant tone, Augusta couldn't help but drop to his knees in complete blissful submission to the tiny little woman!

 

Augusta didn't have this problem with just ANY woman who used such a tone, he would be little use to Slaanesh as a chaos space marine if he DID, and in fact Augusta had killed and even sometimes raped countless stranger women who had tried. 

 

But because he unquestionably VIEWED Liling as his own personal dominatrix, because he ASSOCIATED Liling with having this sort of authority over him, his deep Sevenson submission instincts, the ones that Slaanesh had cursed the entire Sevenson bloodline with, these instincts COMPELLED him to obey the authority he had projected onto her, even at times when he didn't particularly WANT to!

 

This irresistible power of Slaanesh was etched into Augusta's very genes, afflicting him with this terrible weakness, this curse of the Sevenson bloodline, this urge to submit to female authority. The Sevenson war band organisation was a female dominated society, a "gynarchy society" was the technical term for it. They were ruled by their women, with only the battlefield and military matters being left to the men at all.

 

The family was under the ultimate control of the Sevenson Matriarch, a daemon princess of Slaanesh who had originally birthed the first of the breeding Sevensons before her daemonic ascension. The Matriarch was back in the chaos hells with the bulk of the war band, ruling the Sevenson daemon strongholds with an iron claw, with absolute uncontested power.

 

Below the Matriarch were the FEMALE Chaos Champions, like Wendy and the now daemon princess TigerLily, a handful of highly favoured and capable women who carried out the wishes of the Matriarch.

 

Below these Champions were the remaining Sevenson WOMEN, who formed the administrative and leadership framework that ran the whole show apart from the actual real time military decisions.

 

And then, below this layer of female authority, was FINALLY the chaos space marines who submissively obeyed them all! Right down below even the lowliest Sevenson woman! ONLY the non-Sevenson common heretic crew women were actually BELOW the chaos space marines, all other women outranked them outside the battlefield!

 

Well, the Marines weren't all total boot licks, the Chaos Lord in particular only ever submitted to the women VERY grudgingly, and frequently countermanded even the Matriarch herself in matters of military strategy! The Chaos Lord was a Chaos Lord, and even a Sevenson Chaos Lord was no one's bootlick! 

 

Chaos Lords were different from other chaos space marines, strong enough to transcend their natural limitations, and thus Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson existed partially outside of the usual gynarchy structure, answering back and even bossing around even the most high ranking women when the mood took him! Augusta admired his father for being strong enough to break free like this, he was the only one who ever truly had, the only one strong enough to defy the power that enslaved the rest of them...

 

The Sevenson men were at least given undisputed autonomy in all military matters, war was their one and only domain of true autonomy, but outside of war, the women ruled supreme. The men were not always necessarily totally happy with this arrangement, they were just slaves to the nature Slaanesh had cruelly given them, and had little choice in the matter.

 

At least the girls were usually nice to them, not mean about it, usually...

 

Augusta had a few regrets now about how deeply he had given his submission to Liling. More than just a few. 

 

Back when their submission rolls had been reversed, Augusta had not associated Liling as having any authority over him at all, and as he VIEWED her as having no authority over him, she had therefore HAD no authority over him. This VIEW of authority was vital, it was the difference between helpless obedience and freedom!

 

Liling had been so lovely as a total power exchange submissive, he had just done whatever he liked to her, (and quickly gotten her VERY pregnant!). She had called him "Sir" and had been an utter delight, not even going to the toilet without his permission!

 

She had just been so... Easy. Suck me off, "yes sir", spread your legs, "yes sir", just whatever he asked, "yes sir". Utter bliss...

 

Then he had been stupid enough to AGREE to grant TOTAL POWER EXCHANGE to LILING when she very humbly and submissively requested a change. Stupid Augusta! VERY stupid Augusta!

 

In this act of giving Liling complete and total power over himself, and ASSOCIATING Liling with having THIS much power over himself, Augusta had unwittingly sealed his doom. Once given, it couldn't be easily taken back. He had tried his best to learn every trick in existence about how to "top from the bottom" in ways his instincts would allow, to defy her as much as he possibly could train himself to when her orders left room for vague alternative interpretation, just taking back what little power he could, but this was ALL he could manage!

 

His submission instincts had set Liling's authority over him FOREVER, and now he was pretty much her slave for at least as long as the relationship lasted... 

 

And now he was wearing a DRESS!

 

People had been gawking at Augusta all day! DAMN this submission instinct! Being a creature of Slaanesh came with DEFINITE disadvantages sometimes! Other NORMAL men didn't have to deal with this shit!

 

And now Franklin was looking at him wearing a bright pink woman's dress and woman's makeup! FUCK!!!

 

"Have you NO shame heretic!!" Franklin spat at Augusta in complete disgust.

 

"Oh I HAVE shame right now, BELIEVE me! I have NEVER felt more ashamed in my whole entire LIFE! My wife commanded me to do this... It is humiliating me beyond endurance!" Augusta bitterly lamented, face burning with shame.

 

Augusta couldn't even look Franklin in the face right now, such was his shame, and wasn't sure how Franklin was responding to this admission. He didn't WANT to know in honesty.

 

"Wife?... A woman ordered you to do this?," Franklin asked in a slightly less hostile voice.

 

"Yes, my wife is... Punishing me. I find myself quite unable to disobey her commands, even when I DEARLY want to," Augusta admitted ashamed, gazing at the floor in humiliation.

 

Franklin became quiet at these words, and the silence became so awkward that Augusta managed to look at his face. His face looked distant and thoughtful.

 

Augusta made an educated guess about what he was thinking, it was obvious really that he would be thinking about his own submissive instincts.

 

"Just like you with your nuns, you get that feeling inside, that irresistible pleasure that compels you to obey. I get that feeling with my wife, that makes me obey," Augusta explained quietly.

 

"Surely all men do, it's a man's place to submit to women, even you heretics are bound by the holy nature the Emperor created in men," Franklin said confidently.

 

Augusta couldn't help but laugh at this ridiculous theory, this kid really was the height of ignorance and assumption.

 

"You laugh, but your very attire proves me correct," Franklin said triumphantly, thinking he was being so smart.

 

"My dear brother, in almost 99 percent of people everywhere, it is not like this at all. In fact, it is more often the women who submit to their husbands in the Emperor's Imperium. Female domination is a Sevenson trait that you inherited from us, we are very strange to most people," Augusta explained gently.

 

"Lies, lies of chaos," Franklin said simply.

 

Augusta sighed, the boy really was stubborn as a grox.

 

"I am glad that your... Wife, is punishing you with this unendurable present shame. You are a deeply sinful heretic. I hope you are punished forever with unendurable shame and woe," Franklin said vindictively.

 

"She very probably will, she is delightfully cruel," Augusta chuckled.

 

"That is very good, you deserve it," Franklin said smugly.

 

Augusta rearranged his humiliating pink dress to make himself more comfortable, and tried not to blush with shame, Liling was completely humiliating him in front of his BROTHER! Franklin would never look at him the same way again!!!

 

"What... What sin are you being punished for?,... Is it for killing my nun?," Franklin asked hesitantly.

 

"I... I committed... Adultery, on my wife. Lay with other women, she caught me in the act... Now I am being punished like this." Augusta admitted.

 

Franklin sneered in disgust, looking at Augusta with fresh loathing.

 

"You disgust me! The Emperor actually blesses you with a woman who is yours alone, a woman you can even LAY WITH without sin, and STILL you insist to commit sins of the flesh in treachery to your spouse!!! You betrayed the Emperor in the Horus Heresy, so it's little wonder that you betray all others too!!!" Franklin raged.

 

"Horus Heresy?! How OLD do you think I am?, Even our grandfather wasn't born then! The number of remaining chaos space marines who were actually AROUND during the Heresy are so few that you have to go out of your way to find them! Even that old prick Hagen was only a brand new neophyte when the fucking Night Haunter was assassinated, and that was AFTER the Heresy!" Augusta exclaimed with a laugh.

 

"Be that as it may, you are still a heretic who cannot even keep faith with your own wife," Franklin snapped nastily.

 

"Yeah... I fucked up a bit with my wife. Fucking regret it now, never been so humiliated in me life," Augusta agreed.

 

"If I had ever been permitted to have a wife, I would never break faith with her, I would CHERISH such a gift!" Franklin spat with more than a touch of jealousy.

 

"You will get a wife one day, either you pick one or the family can arrange one for you. You will be expected to eventually father sons for the war band anyway, no rush but eventually," Augusta reassured Franklin encouragingly.

 

A very conspicuous small wet patch suddenly appeared in the front of Franklin's pants, the boy had just cum himself!

 

Augusta deliberately looked away from the wet patch, having the good graces not to embarrass Franklin by commenting on it. Clearly the thought of having a wife to lay with was more than Franklin could take.

 

"We have a lot of great women, skilled with whips and discipline and torture, a huge selection of great girls to choose from. Or maybe one of your nuns might be persuaded to marry you?" Augusta offered encouragingly.

 

"My nuns shall NOT be defiled! They shall remain virgins for the Emperor, just as I shall! The Emperor's Astartes do NOT take wives!" Franklin snapped.

 

"Ah, so you have accepted that you are now an Astartes Neophyte?" Augusta said quickly.

 

Franklin felt at his torso under his robes and said, "I cannot undo what that filthy heretic surgeon did to me,"

 

"That "filthy heretic surgeon" happens to be my WIFE!" Augusta snapped crossly.

 

"That tiny little woman?! SHE is the one who has so humbled you?!" Franklin exclaimed in disbelief.

 

"Yes..." Augusta confirmed sheepishly, feeling burning shame.

 

"But she is barely bigger than a child! How small be your sinful limb that you can even lay with such a tiny woman?!" Franklin exclaimed tactlessly.

 

Augusta fumed at this insult, and was just about to angrily lift up the dress to let his manhood's size defend itself, but stopped when he remembered that his manhood was currently in Liling's handbag! DAMN YOU LILING!

 

Augusta quickly made sure that his new vagina was safely hidden before this humiliation got any worse, and just let the insulting remarks go unchallenged.

 

"Is she even OLD enough for marriage?! Oh you VILE chaos VILLAIN!!" Franklin accused.

 

"She is slightly older than I am! She is 28 years old no matter what she looks like!" Augusta defended angrily.

 

"STOP assuming all this bad stuff about me!" Augusta added before Franklin could say anything else.

 

"You are chaos..." Franklin began.

 

"You are unbelievably bigoted! I was BORN in the forces of chaos! In fact, SO WERE YOU! I was THERE, you were born in the chaos fortress of "Eggs Guard" down on the planet Hapela Theta Rho 1, during those horrid Hapela Theta Rho wars when the Inquisition fleet was kicking our asses and fucking NUKING us down on the planet! Those fuckers stole you and thousands of other kids during that debacle, the Nightmare Asylum was the only ship in our primary war fleet that escaped that horrid space battle!" Augusta retorted angrily.

 

"You were present at my birth?," Franklin asked despite himself.

 

"Yep, live birth. You came out of your mum and went straight on a breast just as you started to cry. Just this tiny little thing dripping with birth goop. Your sisters swaddled you up in baby blankets to keep you warm, and you just suckled away making these tiny little baby noises." Augusta began.

 

"I was only a neophyte back then, helping to guard the giant underground fortress we were sheltering from the exterminatus in, had the fucking White Scars loyalist space marines dropping down as soon as the bombs cleared too, just fucking brutal! We lost that war badly, were lucky to even escape with our lives, just a nightmare situation, so many lives lost."

 

"It was complete chaos, so many fucking kids were taken from the nurseries all over the fortress, your mother cried for days when you were taken from us. That fucking Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman! He's the one who stole so many kids!"

 

"Tried to get you back too, once we were strong again, asked that Inquisitor if we could make a deal to get you back, even invited a diplomatic party of fucking representative agents of the Ordo Hereticus into our domain on a daemon world, to try to make a deal to get you back! The fuckers said that if we fought a bunch of Orks that the Imperium was having trouble with, then they would give you back. We fought those fucking Orks for them, they didn't give you back..."

 

"After that we got mad, got violent, started killing lots of people, looking for clues. We fought in other wars of course, couldn't avoid the usual wars we fight, but we were always looking for any news of you when we could."

 

"Fuck, you can't imagine how hard it was to piece together enough clues to find out where you were! Even the Tzeentch daemon princess TigerLily wasn't any real help, those Imperials have some impressive anti scrying counter measures! They made you REALLY hard to find!" Augusta finished.

 

Franklin was quiet for a moment, mulling this over, and then said, "YOU fought against mighty holy White Scars Astartes and lived to tell the tale?"

 

"Certainly did, killed a bunch of them too. Don't let this pink dress fool you, you saw what I am like in action chasing you on that fucking bus. I am utterly lethal, I've killed White Scars, a shit load of those faggot Ultramarine successor chapter wankers, other chaos marines, Orks, Kroot, those flying Vespid fuckers, guardsmen, those vagina faced Fire Warriors, daemons, bolter bitches, fucking hajsnips even! I just kill stuff, it's what I do, barely a month goes past when I don't kill SOMETHING," Augusta bragged proudly.

 

"You are a murderer," Franklin said matter of factly.

 

"Yes, that's what an Astartes is, a murderer." Augusta agreed.

 

"An Astartes in a dress..." Franklin mocked.

 

"Hey! If one of your nuns told you to put on a dress, you would do it!" Augusta protested.

 

"Without hesitation," Franklin agreed.

 

"Same situation with me, can't disobey." Augusta sighed.

 

"If your... Wife, commanded you to repent, would you do it?," Franklin asked hopefully.

 

"I would be forced to say the words she told me to say, but the heart would remain my decision," Augusta allowed carefully.

 

"Does she worship the God-Emperor?," Franklin asked hesitantly.

 

"Um let me think about that... Um NO! She is the one who put those organs in you for fucks sake!" Augusta mocked.

 

"That is unfortunate. I hope that she repents," Franklin said sadly.

 

"My mum used to worship the Emperor, long time ago, she still knows some of the old songs, sings them sometimes," Augusta said wistfully.

 

"The woman who sins with my mother?, The Emperor said that she can be redeemed, she's not evil, just very stupid, led astray by my sinful mother... My mother corrupted the poor woman away from the Emperor's light..." Franklin said sadly.

 

"How the FUCK do you know that?! Was it YOU who fucking burned our sister Hyacinth alive!?!" Augusta demanded in outrage.

 

"The mutant?," Franklin asked passively.

 

"Yes the fucking mutant, she is the sister of both of us, did you burn her?!" Augusta demanded.

 

"Yes, I cleansed the universe of that mutant filth." Franklin admitted proudly without any shame at all.

 

"FUCK!! Fuck Franklin that's fucked up! That poor girl is already severely disabled! FUCK! Fuck that is some nasty shit!!!" Augusta cursed in outrage.

 

"One day I will burn all mutants, purge the galaxy of their filth!" Franklin said with fanatical zeal.

 

"That poor girl is a much nicer person than you are you fucking psycho! What kind of fucking PSYCHO is fucking PROUD of burning alive their own disabled SISTER!" Augusta snarled with demonic rage.

 

"The Emp..."

 

"You know what SHUT UP! You don't even have any fucking REMORSE do you!" Augusta accused.

 

"Burn all mutants..." Franklin fanatically began.

 

"Fuck you Franklin! Seriously fuck you! You are a worse monster than me, I at least had the decency to be regretful and apologetic for killing your nun! You have no remorse at all for burning alive my disabled younger SISTER!!! FUCK YOU!" Augusta roared in a demonic voice, and stormed out before he did anything violent!

 

FUCKING PSYCHO!

 

***...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18(orphan)

 

Wendy sobbed when she heard the news, sobbed and then immediately ran to the nearest toilet to violently throw up.

 

Octavia's reaction was little better, lacking vomit but making up for it in tears.

 

Liling's reaction was to say that she should have mutilated Franklin after all, and the promise that she would not show mercy again.

 

Everyone had a slightly different reaction to the news, but every reaction was some variation of "negative".

 

For they now knew that Franklin was a MONSTER!

 

The family were scattered in different places, all over the ship, when they first heard the news over the vox channels of Franklin's confession to the crime, but the sounds of their collective upset mixed together in echoes throughout the cavernous decks of the ship. Horror and anger and grief and fear and disgust all mixing together into one sound.

 

The family found itself converging on the Apothecarion, congregating in mass to be let in to see Hyacinth. Liling did not oppose them, instead opening up the doors to her Apothecarion medical chambers, and bidding her twisted medical servants to clear space for them all.

 

They entered by the hundreds, angry power armour clad Night Lords, weeping black leather clad Sevenson dominatrices, all standing together, drawn to come together as equals around poor afflicted Hyacinth in her medical bed, united in rage and sadness.

 

Hyacinth was almost completely unrecognisable in her bed, what little of her that wasn't mummified in bandages was horrifically disfigured, burned flesh covered in sprayed on temporary skin grafts. Tubes and wires stuck out of her bandages in various places. She was in a bad way.

 

Hyacinth was unconscious, which was probably a mercy given Liling's abhorrence of anything so blasphemous as pain relief on the chronically suffering. The family was glad that she was asleep, for any words she squawked would only provoke them to murder Franklin on the spot right now.

 

The sea of black leather and power armour stood impassively in silence, no one quite knowing what to say. What COULD they say to do justice to this situation?

 

The family was still not entirely sure HOW Franklin was manifesting these strange terrible powers, how didn't matter so much as WHAT he was doing with them!

 

The Sevenson family might quite justifiably be called violent and deeply dysfunctional, they had a long history of shooting each other, stabbing each other, fighting each other, and a thousand other acts of psychotic violence. They tortured each other as their deepest way of showing affection...

 

But they still had SOME standards!

 

Shooting someone in anger during an argument, or accidentally causing horrific injuries during sex, or some other grievous bodily harm caused on each other, all was forgivable so long as it could be JUSTIFIED, either as accident or the heat of the moment in an altercation.

 

But not unprovoked HATE CRIMES against severely disabled women who had just been quietly minding their own business at the time, not burning a severely disabled mutant family member alive simply for BEING a severely disabled mutant!!! That sort of thing was too fucked up even for the Sevenson family!

 

Hyacinth had not even spoken to that Clementine woman during the encounter before the attack, she hadn't interacted in any way with Franklin or any others from the orphanage. She had been quietly and peacefully doing her job performing an inoffensive psychic scan of the home, not harming or bothering anyone, yet SHE was the one who was singled out to be BURNED ALIVE!

 

It was inexcusable!

 

Out of all the Sevensons, Hyacinth was just so innocent and inoffensive that she should have been targeted LAST if this was motivated by righteous "justice"! 

 

Hyacinth could barely talk, could only walk with an awkward gait, heck she had such highly uncomfortable chronic urinary tract infections from her unfortunate internal "plumbing" that she couldn't even stand to have sex! (And for a Slaanesh worshipper this was a BIG deal!)

 

And just because Hyacinth wore the same black leather dominatrix outfits as all the other women didn't mean she could actually USE a whip, she merely dressed in the fashion her culture found fashionable. Her coordination was actually so bad that she inevitably ALWAYS ended up just accidentally whipping herself in the face, on the very rare occasions that she actually FOUND a willing man to ask her out on a torture date!

 

Hyacinth did genuinely desire a romantic emotional connection with a man, but her personal attempts at establishing a love life had been a series of discouragements and disappointments, she just couldn't perform sexually, and couldn't stand penetration in her single lower hole. For a Slaanesh worshipping boyfriend, (or realistically speaking pretty much ANY boyfriend for that matter), this combination of lack of sexual performance and severe disability was a deal breaker.

 

The poor little thing was just quiet, shy, lonely, mostly unhappy, hideously handicapped, and sick so often that many days she just stayed cuddling her collection of soft plush toys in bed all day, as she endured her endless urinary tract infections curtesy of having to piss and shit with the same hole! 

 

Hyacinth had never hurt anyone who didn't want to be hurt by her, (and mostly failed in these few attempts at consensual sadism anyway), had never really "done" anything particularly wicked or outrageous, she was just a sickly little mostly bedridden thing that hadn't deserved to be burned alive like this!

 

Franklin's act, quite simply, was about as completely senseless and psychotic as if someone had gone into that ancient, half forgotten legend about the miser named Scrooge, and grabbed hold of that Tiny Tim, crutches and all, and burned him alive for being a cripple! 

 

It really was a level of fucked up that could only be called the most pure of evil, to do something so horrific to someone ONLY for the simple fact of being born with birth defects! It was just a level of sick that made even these chaos space marines take issue!

 

All of the previous bickering in the family was now forgotten in the face of this hate crime. Wendy and Octavia had dropped their crossness with Luke for the possessed child incident, and stood to either side of their shared de facto lover Luke, bodies pressed to his sides in reconciliation. Even Liling and Augusta had seemingly made up now, with the tiny Liling sitting over Augusta's pink dress clad massive shoulders to see over the crowd, hugging his head for balance.

 

What ever other fighting and spats had been going on before, all was simply forgotten now, palling to triviality in comparison to this monstrous hate crime...

 

The family even felt dirty almost, contaminated by this evil ungrateful THING that they had lost many lives to rescue! Treasured loved ones had DIED to rescue Franklin, brothers and sons and fathers had DIED to rescue this despicable CREATURE!

 

The mere regret of all they had wasted on this THING was galling, twelve years of working so HARD to rescue him from a horrifying fate! The energies and resources they had mobilised, the sacrifices they had made, AND ALL FOR WHAT!

 

They had even wasted a priceless gene seed on him! Those organs were already implanted and established, they wouldn't take to another host NOW! They couldn't even get the gene seed organs back now!

 

Oh no, they would GET their debt repaid from this little scumbag, OH YES, mark the words well, Franklin would PAY back every last bit he had cost them!

 

The family had tried being nice before, letting him keep his nuns unharmed, letting him have some autonomy, treating him like beloved FAMILY...

 

Well Franklin would get that NO LONGER! 

 

Franklin was in the DEBT of the NIGHT LORDS, the most terrifying beings you could EVER owe an outstanding enormous debt to, and NOW Franklin had lost the ONLY thing that might have let his debt be forgiven, he had lost their familial GOODWILL!

 

Franklin had disowned them first, cut off their legs, spat hate at them, destroyed their stuff and terrorised their homes. The family had BARELY tolerated this, but tolerate it they HAD. 

 

But if he thought that they would TOLERATE him committing psychopathic HATE CRIMES on their severely disabled relatives, then he was out of his mind!

 

The tolerance was SO fucking GONE! 

 

They would bring this kid screaming to his knees, they would make him fucking BEG them to give him back what he had just slapped away! They were going to HURT him, oh Slaanesh HOW they were going to HURT him!

 

He was about to learn the true meaning of horror, he was not going to be shown a SHRED of mercy until THEY decided that he was sorry enough.

 

Franklin liked to demand that they all repent, he seemed to be very in favour of repentance. This was good, because HE was about to repent to the Night Lords like he had never repented before in his life!

 

The family began speaking among themselves in low angry voices, words of vengeance, words of terrible wrath. They needed to HURT him, but his masochism made conventional pain difficult...

 

So how to hurt him?, how to hurt him?...

 

Ah of course!

 

His one great weakness!

 

His nuns...

 

Franklin might be immune to pain, but the family was willing to bet that the nuns were NOT!

 

Those nuns would SCREAM!

 

And they would make Franklin watch...

 

***...


	19. Chapter 19

Part 3

 

A Test of Faith.

 

Chapter 19(orphan)

 

Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was praying yet another one of her constant prayers, as she sat all alone by herself in a barely lit meagre prisoner cell onboard the loathsome Night Lord battleship "Nightmare Asylum", trying not to go mad from isolation. She had no way of marking the passage of time in this stark and rude metal cell, but it must surely have been days.

 

Sister Mary just kept praying, she had seen too many miracles performed by Franklin already to doubt that the Emperor was with them. The Emperor would purge this filthy place of all the unclean chaos creatures and heretics, she would be able to witness every holy step as this vile society was burned into ashes.

 

It was GLORIOUS to see the Emperor bringing such wonderful JUSTICE to this dark place, to let the mutant and the heretic alike know that no matter what dark pit they tried to hide in, they would NOT escape from the Emperor's wrath!

 

Sister Mary smiled at this thought, she had been so PROUD of little Franklin when he summoned miraculous flames to burn that foul bird monster. By the Emperor it had been horrifying to just SEE that foul thing, the way it just hobbled around as though it thought it could just get away with such a sinful form! It had even used witchcraft!

 

This evil place was seemingly infested with monsters, vile shambling mutant things trying to evade the Emperor's wrath by hiding amongst these traitor Astartes. You could just smell the evil on these mutated monsters, that bird monster had STANK, it reeked of inhumanity, the smell of birds not humans! By the Golden Throne the bird monster had been scary!

 

And that Night Lord with all the skinned human faces! He had been even scarier than the bird monster! By the Emperor, Sister Superior Clementine had been inspiringly brave the way she confronted the Astartes and the bird monster like that! The way she had challenged them for their sins had been a wonderful act of faith in action!

 

Sister Mary sighed, wishing that she herself had been brave enough to confront those sinners too. She had just stood back and watched as Sister Superior Clementine and Franklin had so fearlessly forged ahead in the Emperor's holy light. At least Sister Mary had helped burn the sinful items the faithful band had found...

 

The "household" the survivors of the bus had been moved into, by the Emperor it had been FILLED with sin! The homosexual perversions of those two harlots had been UNBELIEVABLE!

 

The two WOMEN had had... Oh the shame of it... They had had WEDDING PHOTOS!!! Two WOMEN! DARING to call themselves "Married"!!!

 

Oh the filth of it! 

 

Sister Mary had burned no end of their homosexual "wedding" photographs, big fat album books full of the two immoral women in WEDDING DRESSES, photos of them EXCHANGING RINGS, and doing BRIDAL DANCES, and and and KISSING!!! They were actually KISSING with wedding vales raised as though they had just been PRONOUNCED MARRIED, in violation to everything the Emperor had created!!!!

 

By the Golden Throne, it had been such a huge relief to burn these sinful pictures! To cleanse their filth before someone might SEE such blasphemy and be led astray!

 

OVER TWENTY YEARS of photos of their "lives" together in this blasphemy against marriage! Photos of them RAISING CHILDREN together, with these great big joyful SMILES on their faces! They hadn't even looked ASHAMED! Sister Mary could barely burn those disgusting photos fast enough!

 

Wedding photos, birth photos, baby photos, children's birthday party photos, family gathering photos, celebration photos, it just went on and on! Happy and smiling as though they were HAPPILY MARRIED in some vile perversion of natural marriage! The nuns had burned ALL of these images in a great big fire, and had only felt clean again once they were ashes!

 

By all that is holy, what if the CHILDREN had seen such photos, of two women in wedding dresses kissing each other on the lips!

 

Oh they were such evil women! They lay together in one bed! They weren't even ASHAMED of themselves for carrying on like this! They had even ADMITTED to being... LESBIANS!!! They had actually said that disgusting word! Oh the VILE women they were!

 

Sister Mary shuddered with holy anger just thinking about the scandal and hubris of those two whores. She had to calm herself with effort.

 

It had just made Sister Mary so ANGRY to see them carry on in such an unholy coupling. And it was so needless too!

 

Not only were neither of them too ugly to get a man, thus possibly having some feeble attempt at EXCUSE, but the pair were in fact EASILY the two MOST BEAUTIFUL women Sister Mary had ever seen in her entire life!!!

 

Men on every planet in the Imperium of Man would be FIGHTING each other for these women's hands in marriage! These women could have courted GOVERNORS, such was their astonishing loveliness! Why were they WASTING themselves on each other! They were just sinning ON PURPOSE!!!

 

Oh it filled Sister Mary with fury!

 

At least it had turned out that the prettier of the two was redeemable, when the Emperor himself had spoken in His voice through Franklin. Sister Mary had not expected that, but apparently she was just being deceived into sin by the other one, as foolish as she was pretty...

 

It was ever the way that the prettiest of women were often the least smart, the Emperor it seemed only gave out a certain amount of good traits to each woman, so those of great beauty had nothing left for brains. Given the extreme physical loveliness of this particular specimen, she must therefore easily be the dumbest woman alive to balance out the gifts!

 

Sister Mary sighed, poor stupid creature, some people were simply too dumb to be properly culpable, the tiny minded were the most easily redeemable, as a small mind is easily filled with faith. If she was this then perhaps she could be saved after all...

 

Fresh holy anger filled Sister Mary, at the realisation that the filthy Slaanesh Champion woman had preyed upon this poor stupid woman for TWENTY YEARS, leading her into homosexuality and depriving her of an Emperor fearing husband who would surely have her! The sheer EVIL of this crime was UNBELIEVABLE!!!

 

Well this reign of evil was over now. Franklin would continue to use the powers of the Emperor working through him, burn away every mutant and lesbian and deviant. This poor stupid woman could then be rescued from her depraved "happy marriage", and get to join the Painful Path and enter into a life of celibacy and service. She would be much happier, as would any others like her who could be redeemed.

 

Sister Mary smiled with triumphant faith at this thought, great good was happening here, the Emperor would sanitise this unclean place, without mutants or lesbians or any other deviants. It would be so wonderful!

 

Sister Mary thanked the Emperor anew for the holy work he was doing to purge away the sin from this disgusting place, "THANK THE EMPEROR!" Sister Mary shouted aloud.

 

"Thank the Emperor indeed," a tiny high pitched female voice said warmly from the outside of the cell door.

 

Sister Mary felt herself fill with fresh joy and faith, a believer had come to rescue her from this cell! 

 

Sister Mary joyfully went up to the thick glass door and looked out of it to see an absolutely tiny happily smiling oriental woman in a crisply clean pressed white surgical gown. Sister Mary gazed at the tiny little woman beyond the glass in curiosity.

 

She was a very elegant little thing, slender and petite, she didn't even look to be 5 feet tall, barely bigger than a child. She had a very pretty and elegant face, a face that looked almost like it had been... Sculpted somehow?, with a yellowish skin tone that suited her, and elegantly slanted eyes. Her jet black long straight hair was elegantly done up out of the way with numerous hair ties, and a plastic transparent surgery hairnet covered this hair effortlessly.

 

The strange little woman was obviously young, but her happily smiling eyes betrayed a hint of true intelligence behind them. 

 

Sister Mary immediately dismissed this tiny little woman as being any sort of threat, and smiled back happily at the elegant little thing.

 

"Well met friend, I... LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Sister Mary warmly began then shouted in warning!

 

Standing hidden in the dark behind this smiling young woman was the giant flying Night Lord from the bus!!!

 

The minuscule woman turned around, and gazed up at the horrifying giant behind her.

 

Sister Mary's heart was in her throat! The giant was EASILY over 9 feet tall and looked brutally well muscled! 

 

"Run away girl! RUN!" Sister Mary screamed.

 

The doomed woman raised a tiny hand to point a very small finger at the giant, not even slightly afraid!

 

"Kneel," the woman commanded dominantly in a high pitched voice.

 

The giant dropped to one knee so fast that Sister Mary flinched back in fright!

 

"Stand," the little woman ordered.

 

The giant stood bolt upright with eye watering speed!

 

"Stand on your head," the woman commanded.

 

In a blur of speed the giant was actually balancing awkwardly on his armoured head!

 

"Kneel at my feet and remove your helmet," the woman's high pitched little bossy voice commanded.

 

The giant moved with another blur of motion and was kneeling at her in complete submission, the giant then reached up with his hands, and lifted away his helmet after a small magnetic click.

 

A mane of curly dark brown hair hung down his neck, framing a brutal face, a face that looked remarkably similar to the face of Franklin. The face had tiny piggish eyes with massive black pupils, ringed by dark brown irises...

 

And those eyes were gazing at the tiny woman in worshipful submissive adoration, the same way Franklin always looked at the nuns...

 

Sister Mary gasped in relief. This minuscule little woman CONTROLLED the giant! She could use this power to RESCUE Sister Mary.

 

"Thank the Emperor!" Sister Mary sighed in relief.

 

"Indeed," the woman said with a small smile.

 

The woman turned to one side to give a side on view, and the woman's reassuringly happy cheerful face suddenly got a slightly cruel edge to it that Sister Mary didn't quite like.

 

"Kiss me, HUSBAND!" The woman said with a smile of terrifying cruelty!!!

 

"Yes WIFE," the giant said with complete submission in a harsh demonic voice!

 

The pair were then kissing passionately!!!

 

Sister Mary scrambled back with all her might, not wanting to be near them.

 

The pair broke their kiss and slowly turned their heads to look at Sister Mary, horrifyingly cruel expressions on their suddenly psychotic faces!

 

"Husband, open the cell," the tiny woman said with a deceptive sweetness for such a suddenly savagely cruel face.

 

In the blink of an eye the giant unlocked the door and hurled it open!

 

Sister Mary yelped in fright, but the giant didn't move, he was waiting for the small woman to tell him what to do.

 

Sister Mary looked frantically into her eyes, desperately shaking her head, pleading the woman not to order him to do anything to her!

 

Sister Mary gazed pleadingly into those slanted eyes, desperate to find a hint of mercy!

 

The tiny woman's elegant face suddenly changed into a snarling demonic face of raw undiluted cruelty! She gave a hell spawned distorted snarl!

 

"Fetch me my plaything husband!" The demonic little woman said in a voice devoid of mercy!

 

"NO!!!" Sister Mary shrieked as the giant was suddenly on her in the blink of an eye!!

 

***...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20(orphan)

 

"Leave my nun alone you MONSTER!" 

 

(Nun weeping)

 

(Nun pleading), "NO! DON'T CUT ME! NO NO NO PLEASE NO!"

 

(Piercing screams of agony)

 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

 

(Screams continue)

 

(The faint buzzing of electric motorised surgical tools)

 

(More screams)

 

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR STOP!"

 

(Soul numbing howls of suffering)

 

(More surgical tool noises)

 

"YOU MONSTER!!!"

 

(Screaming suddenly falls silent)

 

"YOU KILLED HER!?!"

 

(Dr Liling Sevenson speaking), "Not dead, patient has merely lost consciousness from the pain. Administering injection of waking agent now."

 

"NO WAIT!!!"

 

(Screaming suddenly resumes)

 

(Sounds of fists thumping desperately on meter thick armoured glass)

 

(Damned wailing intensifies)

 

"PLEASE STOP HER, EMPEROR!!!"

 

(Surgery sounds continue unabated)

 

(Screaming in the very suffering of the damned)

 

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! YOU ARE GUTTING HER!!! THE EMPEROR WILL SMITE YOU YOU MONSTERS!!!"

 

(Liling), "Patient's liver looks healthy, no signs of abnormalities..."

 

(The screams are never ending)

 

(Liling), "Liver biopsies taken, inserting scanning lance..."

 

"EMPEROR I BEG YOU TO STOP THIS!!!"

 

(Liling), "relatively healthy liver. Moving on to examine other organs..."

 

(Screaming intensifies to near madness)

 

"IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME STOP! STOP!!!"

 

(Nun's screams are horrifying)

 

"AUGUSTA!!! BROTHER!!!! PLEASE STOP HER! PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!"

 

(Augusta Antony Sevenson speaking), "OH, so NOW I'm your brother huh?! FUCK YOU!!!"

 

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"

 

(More endless screaming)

 

"HAVE MERCY!!!"

 

(Cruel mocking demonic laughter)

 

(Screams of horror and agony)

 

(Liling), "Patient's stomach..."

 

"OH PLEASE JUST STOP!!!"

 

(Augusta), "This is for my sister Hyacinth, you bigoted scumbag!"

 

"PLEASE JUST BE MERCIFUL!"

 

(Screaming)

 

(Liling), "Patient's stomach looks..."

 

"SHE IS INNOCENT!!! CUT ME NOT HER!!!"

 

(Augusta), "HYACINTH was INNOCENT you bigoted hypocrite! This nun gets the same amount of mercy you showed HYACINTH, when you BURNED HER ALIVE!"

 

"BUT SISTER MARY ISN'T A MUTANT! THIS IS EVIL!!!"

 

(Sounds of torment intensify to new heights)

 

(Augusta), "YOU are evil FRANKLIN! Even my dear sweet LILING is less evil than YOU!"

 

"NO ONE'S MORE EVIL THAN HER! LOOK WHAT SHE'S DOING FOR THE GOLDEN THRONE'S SAKE!"

 

(Liling), "That's not accurate Franklin, I will have you know, my usual victims are actually mostly just 100 percent consenting masochists... Mostly..."

 

(Augusta), "I love you so fucking much Liling!"

 

(Liling), "I love you too beloved."

 

(Shrieks of sanity eroding agony continue)

 

"SHE IS NOT CONSENTING! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! STOP!!!"

 

(Augusta), "SHE had a career working in a CHILD TORTURE FACILITY! She TORTURED CHILDREN EVERY DAY! Don't you DARE try to call this MONSTER deserving of mercy!"

 

"SHE SAVED MY SOUL! WE NEEDED TO SUFFER!"

 

(Augusta and Liling together), "GOOD, then suffer THIS gladly!"

 

(Wailing shrieks of hellish torment)

 

"THE EMPEROR WILL DESTROY YOU ALL, HERETICS!"

 

(Liling), "did your brother just THREATEN me husband?, that isn't a smart thing to do..."

 

(The sounds of suffering, impossibly, actually get even worse)

 

"WHAT WILL MAKE YOU STOP!?!"

 

(Augusta), "this is just the FIRST nun, ALL of them will have their turn. MANY turns in fact..."

 

(Screaming)

 

"WHY?!?"

 

(Augusta), "to hurt YOU! To make you SCREAM, Franklin! To make YOU suffer worse than anything else that could ever hurt you!"

 

"CUT ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"

 

(Liling), "Oh look, cancer... Good thing I opened her up. I will just remove this malignant mass while I'm here already. Wouldn't want her to DIE, that would be FAR too merciful!"

 

"SHE HAS CANCER!?!"

 

(Liling), "yes, quite a large mass, on or beyond the verge of spreading. I'm removing it now. I will check the rest of her body for other masses just to be sure. Every, Single, INCH of her!"

 

(Fresh screams)

 

"OH BY THE MERCIFUL EMPEROR, SEDATE HER FIRST!"

 

(Buzzing of surgical tools almost drowned out by screaming)

 

(Augusta), "Any chance you could do this same surgery on me tonight?, Pretty please?"

 

(Liling), "Not tonight I'm sorry Augusta, it's a school night for the kids, have to help them do their homework. Then have to get up early for early morning surgery tomorrow, need to sleep.

 

(Augusta), "I can see to the kids, you could just get the bedroom set up for surgery while I handle the kids..."

 

"WHAT IN THE EMPEROR'S HOLY NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

 

(Liling), "Ahem, I want the kids to actually PASS their maths class this quarter, YOU would just get silly with them like you always do."

 

(Augusta), "I only try to make homework fun..."

 

(Liling), "I want them to PASS, I didn't become a DOCTOR by making homework FUN."

 

(Augusta), "You had lots of fun, *I* was your surgery homework."

 

(Screaming still hasn't ceased at all)

 

(Liling), "Yes, but BEFORE I got to all the hands on surgery I had to study my ASS off to get all the theory!"

 

(Franklin's screams of horror mix with the nun's screams of pain)

 

(Augusta), "so I guess that's a no to doing this tonight then..."

 

(Liling), "sorry honey, we can play another night..."

 

(Shrieking screams of agony and woe)

 

(Augusta), "what about we do anal?"

 

"YOU HERETICS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

 

(Screams of agony)

 

(Liling), "anal you say?..."

 

(Augusta), "pretty please with sugar on top?"

 

(Liling), "oh alright, but YOU are cleaning up any mess afterwards!"

 

(Augusta), "I will shit first".

 

(Liling), "OH! You want ME to give YOU anal?."

 

(Augusta), "I was hoping we could BOTH give EACH OTHER anal... you could wear the big strap on..."

 

(Liling), "no deal, you can bum me if you want, but I just want to be able to lay there and rest."

 

"YOU ARE LUNATICS!"

 

(Augusta), "please..."

 

(Sounds of cutting flesh and screaming)

 

(Liling), "I will THINK about it, no promises!"

 

(Augusta), "yay I'm getting anal!"

 

(Liling), "I didn't say YES!"

 

(Augusta), "we both know you will..."

 

"I WILL GIVE YOU ANAL MYSELF IF YOU JUST STOP!"

 

(Augusta), "Just because I like it from GIRLS, don't mean I want YOU doing it to me!!!"

 

(Liling), "what about that time with..."

 

(Augusta), "your cousin Tim doesn't COUNT!"

 

(Liling), "does TOO count!"

 

(Augusta), "I was only SIXTEEN! EVERYONE experiments a BIT in their teenage years! Tried it out, just wasn't my thing!"

 

(Liling), "fair enough I guess..."

 

(Liling), "Tim's split anus needed a LOT of surgery afterwards..."

 

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST STOP!!!"

 

(Augusta), "who ended up doing the surgery on Tim's anus?"

 

(Liling), "Dr Sharma I think?"

 

(Augusta), "Oh I HATE Dr Sharma!"

 

(Liling), "me too, Dr Sharma was always a pain in the ass."

 

(Augusta), "what ever happened to Dr Sharma?"

 

(Liling), "Still around..."

 

(Sickening wails of pain and horror)

 

"ARE YOU HERETICS TRYING TO TEMPT ME TO ABANDON MY FAITH IN THE EMPEROR?!?"

 

(Augusta), "I couldn't care less so long as you don't BURN MY HANDICAPPED RELATIVES ALIVE!"

 

"YOU DON'T CARE?!"

 

(Liling), "not really... You know, Tim's mother actually worships the Emperor to this day, true story. She was a captured Imperial prisoner who has just stayed alive all this time. She eventually settled down and got married to Tim's father."

 

(Augusta), "But she is a REAL pain in the ass at any sort of family event, remember that massive fight she got into?"

 

(Liling), "WHICH massive fight?, there have been rather a few.."

 

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?!"

 

(Augusta), "oh come ON! Even my little sister Egg went through a phase when she was about 12 where she was ADAMANT that she worshipped the Emperor! It was absolutely adorable, only lasted like 6 months..."

 

(Liling), "it was really cute..."

 

(Augusta), "in fact, my parents were actually MORE upset when she later converted to worship Nurgle!"

 

(Liling), "I think that that was actually more about the poor hygiene that followed..."

 

(Augusta), "yeah..."

 

(Howling pain and buzzing surgical tools)

 

"BUT BUT BUT, THAT CAN'T BE!!! OH FOR PITY'S SAKE STOP CUTTING MY NUN!!!"

 

(Liling), "I am saving her life removing cancers right now Franklin, she has other growths throughout her body, she had only two years left to live."

 

"PLEASE GIVE HER PAIN RELIEF! I BEG YOU!"

 

(Surgery simply continues)

 

(Augusta), "so... That's a yes to anal tonight?..."

 

(Liling), "Oh for Slaanesh sake ALRIGHT! Just stop nagging me about it!"

 

(Augusta), "YES!"

 

(Liling), "but I want you to actually HELP when I make the children do their homework, no horsing around and stirring them up!"

 

"HOW CAN YOU TWO EVEN TALK OF SUCH THINGS RIGHT NOW! HAVE YOU NO SOULS!?!"

 

(Augusta), "Yes Mistress Liling."

 

(Liling), "good boy."

 

(Screaming sobs of unendurable pain)

 

"I CAN TEACH YOUR KIDS FOR YOU, I CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST STOP!"

 

(Augusta), "for real? Do you even KNOW trigonometry Franklin?"

 

(Liling), "it's actually Algebra homework..."

 

"ANYTHING!!"

 

(Augusta), "what's the difference?"

 

(Liling), "there is rather a LARGE difference between trigonometry and algebra..."

 

(Augusta), "there is?, I barely use any maths at all, my helmet cogitator does all that sort of stuff for me."

 

(Liling), "NO WONDER the kids don't do well in maths when you supervise their homework!!!"

 

"I WILL TEACH YOUR CHILDREN! I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU STOP!!!"

 

(Augusta), "hmm, that actually sounds..."

 

(Liling), "no Augusta, just no, you are not passing the homework off to your brother!"

 

(Augusta), "um, (sigh), yes Mistress Liling."

 

(Surgical buzzing and shrieking)

 

"PLEASE!!!"

 

(Liling), "I don't want you anywhere NEAR my children Franklin! Maybe a LONG time from now, when you have paid for your crimes and have shown TRUE rehabilitation I will consider letting them even MEET you, but right now you are not going anywhere near them!"

 

"PAY FOR MY CRIMES?, YOU MEAN THAT THIS WILL END!"

 

(Augusta), "of course it will end, EVENTUALLY... As I told you before, we do NOT abandon our family. But we DO punish evil shit family members like you SEVERELY, until such time as the family decides that you have TRULY suffered enough."

 

"I HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH! PLEASE FORGIVE ALREADY!"

 

(Augusta), "as you once told me, if you can undo all that you have done, give me back my legs, resurrect all those family members who died to rescue you, then maybe..."

 

(Franklin screams in near madness)

 

(Augusta), "your suffering has only JUST begun, or to be more precise, your nuns... THEIR suffering!"

 

(The nun just keeps SCREAMING)

 

***...

 

Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was screaming in trauma as her mutilated body lay naked in the fetal position, on the bed of her prison cell, in the aftermath of what that evil little woman had done to her!

 

It had been so COMPLETELY bad that her sanity was at least partially in tatters. She was shrieking without end, drooling all over the bed in near madness!

 

"EMPEROR!!!" Sister Mary shrieked in invocation, DESPERATE to be rescued from this horrifying nightmare!

 

Fresh screams of terror and trauma exploded out of her raw and hoarse throat, she didn't think that she would EVER stop screaming for the rest of her life!

 

The HORROR of what she had just endured! Oh the HORROR!

 

Sister Mary now feared "Liling" more than she had ever feared any terror in her entire life. Her life was now divided into two periods, the happy and wonderful life she had had BEFORE she had encountered Liling, and the screaming nightmare of horror AFTER meeting Liling! She knew beyond all doubt that she would NEVER recover from this!

 

The tiny little woman was the very fuel of nightmares, Sister Mary was now more AFRAID of the tiny Liling than of anything else in the UNIVERSE! 

 

Oh the NIGHTMARE!

 

Sister Mary wanted more than anything just to DIE right now, life was just too terrible! 

 

But HOW!!!

 

This cell seemed designed to prevent suicide! The bed had no sheets with which to hang herself, there was nothing sharp or pointed enough to slash an artery or stab herself with, and even her CLOTHES had been confiscated lest she use them to strangle herself! She could maybe brain herself on a hard surface, but would most likely just survive to be TREATED by Liling again!

 

Most horrific of all, Liling had removed CANCER from her body! Sister Mary hadn't even known she had the cancer, but it could have killed her and ENDED the horror of life! Sister Mary shrieked desperately for the cancer to return, to snuff out her misery, but Liling had DASHED this one hope! CURED her!!!!

 

"EMPEROR PLEASE KILL ME!" Sister Mary shrieked with all her might.

 

Sister Mary then had a shaking fit of trauma, and hugged her mutilated knees as she shook violently, unable to stop.

 

Wails of fresh horror erupted from Sister Mary, she had been back in her cell for over an hour and STILL hadn't stopped screaming!

 

Sister Mary suddenly had an hallucination of Liling's face right in front of her!

 

Sister Mary flung herself back out of the bed in adrenaline fuelled strength, smacking painfully into a wall.

 

Liling wasn't there, it was just an hallucination!

 

Sister Mary gasped in sick relief.

 

Another hallucination of Liling's face entered her mind!

 

Sister Mary scrambled away, into another wall!

 

She must be going mad!

 

Sister Mary's naked body was covered all over with swollen red lines, surgery cuts! The frightening Liling had used some sort of medical laser to seal all the cuts closed without need of stitches, and try as she might, Sister Mary had been unable to prise these red lines open to get at an artery to kill herself! The laser seals were FLAWLESS!!!

 

Sister Mary grovelled down on the cold hard floor, sobbing in fear. Liling had done such TERRIBLE things!

 

Liling's terrible giant husband had been IMPOSSIBLY strong and fast! He had held her down! He had held her down as Liling strapped her to a table! She couldn't MOVE! Couldn't GET AWAY!

 

The giant had held her still, so she couldn't even thrash in her bonds, and Liling had had had had... Had...

 

It was better to not even describe what Liling had done. Suffice to say that it had been the worst cruelty in the entire world!

 

Liling's face was suddenly there again!

 

Sister Mary squawked with fright and fled smacking into another wall!

 

Dozens of identical copies of Liling were now standing in the room with her!

 

Sister Mary shrieked in mad terror!

 

The sea of cruel oriental faces were everywhere!

 

Sister Mary couldn't get away!

 

The faces vanished. 

 

It had been just another hallucination!

 

"EMPEROR SAVE ME!" Sister Mary sobbed in desperation.

 

Sister Mary clutched her head in near madness, she must be going insane!

 

"Emperor!" She sobbed, "save me, I BEG you!"

 

"Patient's liver looks..." the terrible high pitched voice of Liling echoed in her mind.

 

Sister Mary screamed and fled away, running at the armoured glass door of the cell.

 

(WHACK)

 

(Glorious black oblivion!)

 

...  
...  
...

 

(Sound of heart rate monitor)

 

"Am I dead?," Sister Mary asked hopefully.

 

"Nope," said the worst voice in the ENTIRE WORLD!

 

"LILING!!!!" Sister Mary shrieked in all the terror of a thousand fears!

 

Sister Mary tried to bolt away.

 

BUT SHE WAS STRAPPED DOWN!!!

 

Sister Mary sobbed in paralysing fear.

 

"I was helping my children do their homework..." the terrible voice said softly.

 

"I had also promised my husband sex tonight afterwards..."

 

"Instead I got called in to treat your self inflicted head injury..."

 

Sister Mary cried her eyes out in fear.

 

"I find this to be... Annoying..."

 

"Do you know what happens to people who annoy me?"

 

Sister Mary then screamed, she screamed and screamed and SCREAMED!

 

***...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21(orphan)

 

Sister Mary was a shaking wreck of a woman as she cowered all alone in her cell. She had so far been operated on 3 times by the dreaded Liling, two of those times in front of Franklin and one in the Apothecarion in punishment for the head wound.

 

Sister Mary was shaking violently with fear, afraid of life but too afraid of punishment to attempt suicide again. She was trapped! She couldn't escape, couldn't stop it, and couldn't die! Liling's giant husband would just keep grabbing hold of her and overpowering her into the straps of a surgery table FOREVER! Liling would just keep operating on her FOREVER!!!

 

Sister Mary shivered in despair, this was worse than death, worse than ANYTHING!

 

Oh Emperor! Can you even hear my prayers?, where is your light in this terrible darkness?

 

"EMPEROR HELP! PLEASE!!!" Sister Mary shouted aloud.

 

A strange sense of pleasure and comfort suddenly flooded Sister Mary! The Emperor had heard her prayer and sent his mercy!

 

Sister Mary sobbed with relief to suddenly feel any sort of comfort once again! It was so beautiful that she just cried!

 

"Thank you Emperor for sending me your merciful comfort!" Sister Mary prayed aloud in gratitude.

 

"Um, actually it was me. I was walking past just now and you looked sad, I felt sorry for you and used one of the comforting auras that blessed Slaanesh has given me," said a female voice from behind the glass cell door, a voice that was at once both extremely compassionate and EXTREMELY slutty sounding.

 

Sister Mary tore around in dread, expecting to see Liling, but saw no Liling, just a much taller and kinder woman in intensely provocative black leathers. No one else was anywhere to be seen.

 

"It is ok dear, I will not hurt you. Just let my aura comfort you, I've been told it's very soothing." The compassionate slut said kindly.

 

Sister Mary sobbed in fresh relief, it was just the redeemable stupid one of the two lesbians, the one who was being led astray by Franklin's mother.

 

"There there dear, what's wrong?, why are you crying," the woman soothed stupidly, genuinely THAT dumb that she genuinely couldn't figure out why she would be crying!

 

Sister Mary stammered and then just sobbed, "they torture me, and I'm so lonely!"

 

"Oh?, Torture?, that sounds fun! I LOVE it when people torture me! You don't have to feel lonely, we can both be tortured together!" The woman squealed in joyful excitement.

 

"NO ONE can enjoy being tortured by Liling!" Sister Mary shouted in grief fuelled rage.

 

"Liling?, do you mean Liling Wong?, Wait it's Sevenson now since the wedding, is it Dr Liling Sevenson?," the woman asked in a brainless bimbo voice.

 

"Yes! She is cruel as a daemon!" Sister Mary hissed.

 

"Oh yay! I LOVE Liling's tortures the BEST!!! She gives THE most INTENSE torture!! Oh you lucky thing! Dear sweet little Liling's my daughter-in-law, married to my baby boy Augusta. I've known that girl since she was 4 years old, oh just an ADORABLY cute little thing with these CUTE little pigtails as a 4 year old! The woman squealed delightedly.

 

Sister Mary screamed and scrambled as far away as possible from this self proclaimed RELATIVE of the monster!

 

"What's wrong dear?, oh don't be afraid. Here, let me open up this silly door for a sec, my wife Wendy gave me a key as I keep accidentally locking myself inside these rooms without meaning to..."

 

Sister Mary turned her head at this, and watched in dumbfounded amazement, as this stupid woman pulled a KEY CHAIN from inside her bulging cleavage and actually UNLOCKED the cell door with a click and OPENED it! The Emperor had just saved her! He had HEARD her desperate prayers! YES!!!

 

Sister Mary bolted out the door the moment it was opened and fled away into the dark freedom of the corridors and decks beyond the cell! YES!!!

 

Sister Mary was thrilling with wonderful hope and freedom when suddenly, the sense of comfort and pleasure her sanity had been drawing strength from abruptly ended! NO!

 

Agonising pain and distress returned onto her like a physical burden, and Sister Mary dropped screaming to the floor, agony and insanity wracking her, too broken to even run away!

 

"Wait for me! Huh?, did you just trip over and hurt yourself?," the dumb slut called after her in concern.

 

The clack of high heeled dominatrix boots on a hard metal floor sounded, and the wonderful soothing comfort RETURNED! Oh merciful Emperor YES!

 

Sister Mary gasped in relief and crawled desperately towards the delicious comfort and pleasure the woman radiated, just wanting to do nothing else but curl up in a ball at her feet and cry...

 

"Um, Dear, you are um..." the woman said with kindness but deep awkwardness.

 

Sister Mary blinked in HORROR to suddenly find that her own TONGUE was somehow now inserted inside the woman's SIN PASSAGE!!!!

 

Sister Mary staggered back in horror, spitting violently! WHAT HAD SHE JUST DONE!

 

The woman pulled her bright pink sparkly G string panties back up to their place under her sinfully short black leather skirt, and gave a stupid but extremely kindly smile, beautiful dark brown eyes devoid of intelligence but making up for it with triple helpings of genuine kindness. This foolish harlot seemed to just radiate warm loving compassion around her like a blazing sun.

 

Sister Mary was upset by her own sinful LICKING, but being in the mere presence of this woman was just so soothing and calming that Sister Mary couldn't stay upset. She felt all the pain and grief and upset flow away out of her, and sighed in bliss as she just basked in this strange and absolutely wonderful feeling...

 

"Dear..." 

 

Sister Mary blinked in surprise as she suddenly tasted something VERY soft and FEMININE enveloping her tongue once again...!!!

 

Sister Mary squawked and scrambled back with horror at herself! She couldn't even remember DOING these abhorrent acts! One moment she was just near the woman and the next moment she just found herself already doing these disgusting things!

 

"Oh Emperor! What IS this unholy sin in me!" Sister Mary lamented in self hatred.

 

"Don't hate yourself dearest, everyone else does it too. It's my lust auras, few mortals can help themselves. Only Luke and Wendy are like, TOTALLY, strong willed enough to resist it, my kids and their spouses are like um, ALMOST immune to it... Almost... Yeah (,giggle,) you have no IDEA how awkward it is to have your own SON accidentally penetrate you!" The woman said with a blushing bimbo giggle.

 

Sister Mary gazed at the woman in horror, horrified for several different reasons all at the same time, but Sister Mary was too dependent on the woman's strengthening presence to crawl away from her...

 

"Dear you are doing it again, OH SLAANESH OH YES! YES!!!"

 

Sister Mary blinked in horror as clear female SIN FLUIDS dripped down her face...!!!

 

"GOLDEN THRONE!!! EW!!!!!!!" Sister Mary shrieked.

 

"Oh Darling that was fantastic! The woman panted sinfully.

 

Sister Mary started to cry, she just couldn't cope with this anymore!

 

"Um... Dear..."

 

"BY THE EMPEROR WHY!?!" Sister Mary exclaimed yet again!

 

The woman giggled in that distinctive way that really dumb loose women liked to giggle, and Sister Mary deliberately kept a few meters away from the woman before this SIN happened again!

 

"My name is Octavia by the way, MRS Octavia Antony Sevenson if you want to get formal, (giggles), what's your name?, you look familiar." The woman said with warm friendly ditziness.

 

"You already met me I am one of Franklin's nuns from the orphanage. My name is Sister Mary Cortez, and, might I add, you absolutely are NOT a Mrs you sinful lesbian!" Sister Mary rebuked crossly.

 

"Um, if you say so Sister Mary, but I THOUGHT that Wendy and I got remarried?... In fact, I'm SURE that Wendy and I got married again. Why what are you saying?, did Wendy DIVORCE me again?!" Octavia asked in alarm.

 

"Two women can NOT marry each other! Only a man and a woman can get married!" Sister Mary explained crossly to this led astray moron.

 

"Maybe not in all places, but HERE lesbians can get married to each other. I love Wendy to death, she is the best wife EVER! I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Octavia insisted, still friendly but also now firmly adamant.

 

"HERESY! How can you not SEE that a woman should only be with a man as the EMPEROR intended?!" Sister Mary spluttered in growing outrage.

 

"I actually did have an Emperor worshipping boyfriend once before... He kinda, um... Sorta... What's the word?... Ah Yes! RAPE! I KNEW I would remember that word eventually! Yes. My boyfriend raped me, like HEAPS! He spent like the whole entire day locking me, like crying in a room, and raping me all day long until my friends broke down the door and like, threatened him to leave with a stub pistol. My friends told me that I HAD to break up with him after that, I was sad to do it, but I am now really glad that I did... He wasn't very nice..." Octavia announced cheerfully.

 

Sister Mary gaped at Octavia in open mouthed horror!

 

"What a DESPICABLE man! For a servant of the Emperor to do such a thing to a defenceless woman! Sickening! But even despite that, you would be STILL better off with that man than with your so called "wife" the lesbian heretic!" Sister Mary said in moral indignation.

 

"A male rapist is better than a woman who loves me and DOESN'T ever rape me?, Are you sure Dear?, it just doesn't sound quite right to me..." Octavia asked in an unconvinced dopey voice.

 

"Well NEITHER of them are IDEAL! But at least it isn't as sinful to be with a man. Why couldn't you find a HUSBAND?," Sister Mary amended in a fluster.

 

"Oh I, um, DID have a husband once... He then, um, with my teenage daughters, um, unconsensually, um, sexually mol, mol, um what's the word?" Octavia asked stupidly.

 

"Your husband SEXUALLY MOLESTED YOUR CHILDREN!?!" Sister Mary squawked in utter horror.

 

"Yes... I kinda um, divorced him after that... It wasn't very nice..." Octavia said with a slight edge of pain in her usually carefree voice.

 

"But but but, divorce is a SIN!!! You should NOT have left your husband! Not EVER!" Sister Mary exclaimed automatically without even actually thinking about her words.

 

Octavia gave Sister Mary a look as if OCTAVIA thought that SISTER MARY was stupid, and, for just a moment, Sister Mary genuinely did feel a bit stupid, before remembering that the teachings of the Emperor were NEVER stupid, no matter what they sound like!

 

"He was my second spouse, for a few years after Wendy divorced me... I decided that Wendy was far better, wooed her back after I divorced my husband. We remarried a few years ago, I've been much happier ever since..." Octavia said in a sad distant haunted voice, her brain actually engaged in deep thought for once.

 

"She is STILL not your WIFE! To call her such is a blasphemy against marriage!" Sister Mary spat in disgust, rekindling her moral outrage.

 

"She IS, we had the most LOVELY wedding. Oh you should have SEEN it, it was such a beautiful wedding! We had all these beautiful flowers from my home planet, and romantic dances, oh and also the FUNNIEST speeches at the celebration party after the ceremony! It was absolutely perfect!" Octavia gushed proudly, pointing to an elegant wedding ring on her finger as she spoke.

 

Octavia suddenly squealed with excitement and joyfully said, "I will PROVE it to you, we have PHOTOS! I am just SO PROUD of my photo collections, I spent 3 whole WEEKS after the wedding organising all the photos into these absolutely BEAUTIFUL photo albums! I worked so HARD on those albums, I love having any excuse to show them off! Come with me I will show you all our wonderful wedding photos!"

 

"Don't bother, when I was in your home earlier I helped to burn ALL of those DISGUSTING "wedding photos" of yours, to cleanse away that perverted lesbian filth!" Sister Mary spat hatefully.

 

Without warning, the wonderful comforting feeling Sister Mary's sanity was drawing strength from suddenly vanished! ALL of the pleasure and warmth disappeared in a flash, and Sister Mary felt her sanity quake as the horrifying trauma and agony returned to her!

 

Sister Mary gazed desperately at Octavia, suddenly aware of just how COMPLETELY she had RELIED on Octavia's projected aura of comfort to prop up her broken mind!

 

Octavia's face had now changed, from kind friendly warmth into a horrifying distorted demonic visage of cold upset fury, her suddenly demonically distorted eyes were wet from tears and contained DEEP hurt and outrage! She might be dumb, but she had still UNDERSTOOD what Sister Mary had just so foolishly admitted to! THIS WAS BAD!!!!

 

"How DARE you!" Octavia snarled in a suddenly distorted demonic snarl!

 

Sister Mary screamed in terror and tried to crawl away, but without the strength Octavia had been giving her, Sister Mary's tattered sanity left her just cowering and weeping, too traumatised to even escape!

 

"You burned my PHOTOS, MY PRECIOUS PRIDE AND JOY PHOTOS!!! YOU HORRIBLE BITCH!!! How DARE YOU!!!!!" Octavia screeched in a voice like a demonic harpy.

 

"Please bring back the comfort aura, PLEASE!" Sister Mary's tattered sanity voice pleaded pitifully.

 

Sister Mary felt her face being viciously slapped and felt a gob of spit being hatefully spat on her! 

 

"I'm SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Sister Mary pleaded in wretched contrite repentance, her shreds of remaining sanity quaking with horror.

 

Sister Mary looked up wretchedly at LILING'S MOTHER-IN-LAW, the outraged Slaaneshi dominatrix was towering over her like a terrible demonic goddess! Sister Mary was DESPERATE to have the wonderful soothing comfort return to her, and was grovelling on the floor, gazing terrified up at Octavia for some small HINT of mercy.

 

The woman looked absolutely beautiful beyond anything Sister Mary had ever seen or imagined, spoiled only slightly by the current distorted demonic visage of rage. She would be average height if not for the high heels, with a quite literally PERFECT figure, breasts easily bigger than Sister Mary's entire head! Her hips and curves and legs were all as sexy as it was possible to be, her completely flawless and unblemished skin the perfect amount of pale but not too pale.

 

She had long dark brown curly hair, that cascaded down over her back and shoulders like a luscious waterfall of silken loveliness. Her currently distorted face was perfectly symmetrical, sexy, and so astonishingly beautiful that it could make even the straightest of women question their Emperor given desire for only men!

 

Her full red lips were currently unnaturally distorted and snarling with demonic rage, revealing her perfect clean white teeth. Her perfectly sculpted nose currently was also supernaturally distorted, and scrunched up in her snarl of fury, framed on each side by flawless eyebrows above heavy sparkly eyeliner.

 

Octavia's flawless body was barely contained inside a very skimpy shiny black leather dominatrix outfit, little more than thigh high high heel boots, a WAY too short skirt, a belt hung with whips and chains, and a corset so small that it was more like a tube top, with the very tops of her areoles just visible in her massive bulging cleavage!

 

Sister Mary gazed at this astonishing demonically snarling woman, and realised more than she had ever realised anything else in the UNIVERSE, that she Sister Mary wanted to become a LESBIAN! This woman was turning her to perversity even when her face was currently demonic!

 

Sister Mary could only grovel in defeat before this woman, sanity in tatters and mind filled with terrible perversions! She was DOOMED! This was THE END! OCTAVIA WOULD DEFILE HER AND THEN DELIVER HER IRREDEEMABLY DEFLOWERED BODY TO LILING!!!!

 

EMPEROR PLEASE!! HAVE MERCY!!!

 

Octavia's face then unexpectedly started to change, and wrath actually started giving way to pity and kindness! Sister Mary couldn't BELIEVE it!

 

Octavia gave a great deep sigh and shook her head very rapidly to dispel the snarling demonic visage, deliberately putting aside her rage. Octavia looked deeply upset still, but compassion had returned to her eyes, and she gazed down at the cowering Sister Mary with deep pity in her beautiful, once again human face.

 

Octavia gave another deep sigh and the earlier feeling of comfort and pleasure flooded back into Sister Mary's traumatised mind, giving it the sustenance it so desperately needed just to function like it had in the past! Sister Mary grovelled before Octavia in gratitude, kissing the floor in weeping thanks.

 

"You did a REALLY rotten thing, but as you have said sorry, I will be nice and try my best to forgive you." Octavia sighed with effort.

 

"Thank you! THANK YOU!!" Sister Mary wept in contrite gratitude.

 

"I accept your apology Sister Mary, but you also need to apologise to my wife for the wedding photos too," Octavia said with dumb sternness, calming down to her usual stupid self once more.

 

"I will apologise to her, ANYTHING! Just PLEASE don't send me back to Liling! I HATE the torture she does to me!" Sister Mary pleaded.

 

"You HATE it?, well then you should TELL Liling that you don't like it! She isn't a mind reader you know!" Octavia lectured stupidly with a disapproving tut.

 

"I DID tell her! I BEGGED her not to cut me! But her husband just keeps dragging me away anyway to be TORTURED by her!" Sister Mary insisted wretchedly.

 

Octavia gasped crossly at this and said, "Not anymore! I will rouse on those two right NOW! I will make sure you are given a safe word to avoid this in the future!"

 

"NO WAIT!!" Sister Mary shrieked as Octavia pulled a tiny cellular vox communicator out of her impressive cleavage!

 

"AUGUSTA! What are you and Liling DOING to this poor Sister Mary woman that I found locked in a cell!" Octavia shouted stupidly into the device!

 

Sister Mary blanched pale white, she was DOOMED!

 

"Oh no you will NOT young man! You will not even TOUCH her unless she ASKS YOU TOO! And I am not letting her OUT OF MY SIGHT you hear! You will not be tormenting this woman ANYMORE! You can't just go around denying safe words to playmates like this!" Octavia sternly screamed stupidly into the communicator.

 

"YOU JUST TRY young man! I will put you over my knee right now and tan your hide! You WILL obey me you NAUGHTY LITTLE BOY!" Octavia shouted in absolute authority.

 

"GOOD! See that you DO, or I will be VERY CROSS!" Octavia snapped in finish and hung up.

 

Sister Mary's mind thrilled with a sudden WONDERFUL thought. The giant Augusta seemed to be just as submissive to his female authority figures as Franklin was, and his MOTHER must SURELY be the ULTIMATE female authority figure! After a tongue lashing like that, Franklin would be INCAPABLE of disobedience! It might actually WORK!

 

The vox communicator call signal sounded suddenly, making Sister Mary flinch, and Octavia answered it immediately.

 

"Yes Liling?, well I KNOW that Augusta is YOUR submissive, but I am NOT going to countermand my orders to him YOUNG LADY!..."

 

Sister Mary thrilled with glorious relief, it had WORKED! Liling was seemingly unable to order her husband to disobey his mother!!! The giant couldn't TOUCH HER NOW! YES!!!! THANK YOU GLORIOUS EMPEROR!

 

"Augusta will NOT touch this woman unless she asks him to! She is ENTITLED to a SAFE WORD before you two play with her!..." Octavia was currently stupidly lecturing Liling over the vox as though Liling was still only 4 years old. Octavia was SERIOUSLY not very smart!

 

"Oh ok, here Sister Mary, Liling wants to speak to you." Octavia said cheerfully.

 

Sister Mary received the vox device with trembling hands, and put it to her ear.

 

"Yes?," Sister Mary said with trepidation.

 

The worst voice in the entire world answered.

 

"You have just annoyed me Sister Mary... You have annoyed me a LOT!" Liling said in a soul chilling voice and then simply hung up.

 

Sister Mary gulped, and promised herself that she would be wise to NEVER be out of Octavia's sight ever again! 

 

Sister Mary timidly handed the vox device back to Octavia, and next thing she knew she had her face buried in Octavia's...!!!

 

"Ew!!!"

 

"Come along Dear, time for you to apologise to Wendy for our wedding photos..."

 

OH NO!!!

 

***...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22(orphan)

 

Sister Mary was shivering naked in the terrible darkness, as she fearfully clutched at the collar and leash around her neck, as she trailed a few meters behind Octavia to avoid the hated lust aura effect. The other end of the leash was clipped to Octavia's dominatrix belt as she walked, providing Sister Mary with a precious lifeline to stop any Night Lords from snatching Sister Mary away in the darkness without even the dumb Octavia getting wise.

 

The leash was drastic but unfortunately necessary, the pair had tried simply holding hands or holding onto each other, but this had always resulted in sin. Sister Mary just couldn't stop herself from sin when she got too physically close to Octavia!

 

The collar and leash had already been hanging from Octavia's belt, as part of her usual dominatrix "tool kit", and it had been Sister Mary's idea to use this rather humiliating option. It was just the best way of not getting separated from Octavia in the dark, staying with Octavia was literally her ONLY hope of survival now, even Sister Mary's very SANITY now literally depended upon Octavia's nourishing auras just to maintain itself!

 

Sister Mary couldn't see a thing in the darkness all around her, but Octavia's night vision seemed better accustomed to her terrible home, and walked with confident clacks of her dominatrix boots on the metal floor. Sister Mary followed the sounds of the clacking high heels and the tugging on her leash to gauge where Octavia was in the dark.

 

Being completely naked in the dark was terrifying at the best of times. Being completely naked in the dark with only the DUMBEST woman you have ever met guiding your way, in a ship you know to be infested with NIGHT LORDS was so far BEYOND terrifying that words couldn't really describe it!

 

"Sister Mary, there's a squad of Night Lords up ahead," Octavia's voice whispered out of the dark ahead!

 

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!" Sister Mary whispered back in terror.

 

"Oh look, it's Melody's Night Lord sons! How lovely! You-who! How are you boys?," Octavia called out loudly.

 

"Great great great great great grandmother..." A group of sinister demonic growls spoke out of the darkness MUCH closer than Sister Mary had been expecting!

 

Octavia gasped in ditzy shock and exclaimed, "You KNOW it makes me feel OLD when you use all the "greats"!"

 

"We actually left out a few "greats" to save time..." One of the snarling voices chuckled out of the dark right NEXT to Sister Mary!

 

Sister Mary screamed and fled to Octavia in blind panic!

 

"Um, Dear?, You are doing it again..." Octavia said gently.

 

Sister Mary SO didn't care right now, she wasn't leaving Octavia's reassuring touch for even a SECOND with Night Lords all around her in the dark! She just clung to Octavia for dear life, for once not even caring about the very sinful position she was currently in! 

 

"Dear?, Oh dear..."

 

Sister Mary just kept holding on for dear life, desperately ignoring all the rather moist and pungent motivations to move...

 

"That looks fun... Do the two of you mind if we join in?," one of the sinister voices hissed excitedly from nearby in the darkness!

 

Sister Mary thrilled with panic! Octavia was a COLOSSAL SLUT who might say YES!! The Night Lords would RAPE Sister Mary if Octavia said yes!

 

"NO! Go away! Leave us alone!" Sister Mary screamed in panic.

 

"We don't take orders from YOU, little woman..." The Night Lords hissed threateningly!

 

Sister Mary screamed in abject terror, they were going to RAPE her!!!

 

"You heard her, no boys allowed!" Octavia snapped with stern authority.

 

(Deep low sighs of disappointment), "Very well Mistress Octavia... We obey you... Another time perhaps..."

 

Sister Mary gasped in sick relief!

 

"I love you sweet boys so much, Melody raised you so well," Octavia gushed affectionately.

 

"Thank you Mistress Octavia... Can we be of other service to you?," the sinister voices hissed submissively.

 

Sister Mary shook her head frantically.

 

"Um, I, well, not at the moment boys, you are scaring Sister Mary. I need you all to go away before she licks me to death, oh!!!" Octavia moaned.

 

"Yes Mistress Octavia, we go as commanded..." The voices all hissed and were then silent.

 

"They are gone dear, please stop that, I need to save some for Wendy tonight," Octavia panted in the darkness.

 

Sister Mary crawled away and violently threw up, face covered in pungent sin, she would probably have to join the Sisters Repentia now! That is assuming she ever got out of here alive...

 

"Emperor please forgive me," Sister Mary sobbed as she vomited in loathing.

 

"Oh dear, are you sick?, Do you need to see Liling?," Octavia asked stupidly.

 

"NO!!!" Sister Mary shrieked in terror, shying away from that terrible name.

 

"Um, ok Dear, just let me know when you are well enough to keep walking," Octavia said kindly.

 

Sister Mary wiped the vomit and liquid sin from her face, and shakily stood up in the dark.

 

"I'm ready to keep walking," Sister Mary said shakily.

 

"Ok, just let me find where my panties got to." Octavia replied cheerfully.

 

Sister Mary hung her head in abject shame, she REALLY was a revolting sinner!

 

"Found them... Ok just a second... Ok... Alright I'm ready to keep going." Octavia said happily.

 

Sister Mary heard the clack of high heels and felt a tug on her leash, she followed the sound and the tugs, stepping blindly into the darkness, utterly dependent upon Octavia. 

 

Blind faith that Octavia would lead her to safety...

 

Sister Mary prayed silently to the Emperor as she walked, desperately hoping that this was the Emperor's will, hoping that she wasn't simply walking to her doom...

 

"Have faith in me Sister Mary, just have faith, you are not forsaken..." A holy voice spoke encouragingly in her mind.

 

Sister Mary thrilled with faith and silently prayed all the harder to hear His voice again, repenting desperately for her sins.

 

"If even Octavia's many sins can be redeemed then your own surely can be. Have faith in me Sister Mary Cortez, for you are walking in the path I have set for you, you are neither damned nor forsaken. Just have faith..." The wonderful voice said in her mind.

 

Sister Mary sobbed in worship and followed gladly in the darkness, guided by the strangest of angels through the shadows of chaos. The clack clack clack of high heels on metal leading her way.

 

It was just so DARK in this terrible place, with only the occasional widely spaced tiny dim light to provide any illumination at all. But Sister Mary did not fear, for the Emperor was with her!

 

The clacking high heels echoed cavernously as Sister Mary walked through the darkness, this ship was obviously HUGE. Without her guide, Sister Mary would be hopelessly lost, thank the Emperor for Octavia!

 

"Hello," Octavia suddenly called out sweetly.

 

"Greetings...", a harsh demonic voice hissed back in the dark!

 

Sister Mary clutched her naked body and shivered with fear, but Octavia wasn't staying to chat, merely greeting the hidden Night Lord as she passed by.

 

The walk just continued through the impenetrable darkness, with Octavia occasionally greeting hidden Night Lords at random times. The Night Lords were so COMPLETELY silent in the darkness that until they spoke you just couldn't hear them at all! Sister Mary honestly had had no idea they were even there until Octavia randomly greeted them!

 

"Come along Dear, not far now till we get home. Wendy will be home before us, because of all our delays. It's a pity, I had hoped to be already waiting for her in the bath when she got home from work," Octavia said in her cheerful bimbo voice.

 

"Waiting for her in the... Bath?!" Sister Mary asked dangerously, trying to contain herself.

 

"Yes, it's SO romantic when we bathe together, (giggle), we wash each other, but she always tickles me TERRIBLY as she soaps me up! On PURPOSE too! Makes me squeal every single time! Oh she is SO naughty!" Octavia giggled naughtily.

 

"I TRUST that the pair of you only WASH each other in that bath together!" Sister Mary warned sternly.

 

(Giggles), "well..."

 

Sister Mary gasped and dropped the question, she REALLY didn't want to know!

 

"Well given my current... Dependence, on your auras Octavia, I am forced to remain in the same room as you at ALL times. So I would appreciate it if you could refrain from the profane sins of lesbianism in my sight!" Sister Mary begged frantically.

 

(Giggles naughtily)

 

Sister Mary sighed, oh sweet holy Emperor this woman was UNBELIEVABLE in her sinful lesbianism! PLEASE Emperor don't make me watch two lesbians carry on in the bath!

 

"We can help you scrub your back... But be warned that Wendy likes to tickle, (giggles),..."

 

Sister Mary shuddered violently at the mere mental image of this suggestion! Ew!

 

This was going to be REALLY hard to stomach!

 

Sister Mary deliberately stopped talking for a while, just silently praying desperately for the Emperor's continued mercy to stomach whatever unsightly vile perversity came her way, trying not to even IMAGINE what depravity she might see! Ew!!

 

The high heels just kept clacking along, and it became lighter up ahead. Sister Mary caught sight of yawning vast metal corridors and doorways all around her, and saw the occasional leather clad heretic women walking past on their own dark business, occasionally greeted by Octavia in passing.

 

This area of the ship had more light, still faint and dim but enough to see by, and Sister Mary started to notice hulking NIGHT LORDS creeping silently past, dark and immense in their demonically carved power armour! Sister Mary cowered in terror, but the Night Lords simply passed by without touching her, with Octavia leading her Sister Mary was apparently untouchable.

 

The Night Lords were heavily armed with a variety of weapons, but mostly either bolters or bolt pistols and massive blades. A few carried heavier weapons with snarling demonic maws carved into their barrels, others had plasma or melta weapons, and still others had more exotic weapons that seemed demonic in nature.

 

To Sister Mary's amazement, no one, whether Night Lord or heretic woman alike, even questioned the sight of Octavia leading a naked woman along on a collar and leash, they barely even spared it a glance in fact, as though they thought this sort of thing was NORMAL! Given how depraved this heretic society was, it actually wasn't all that surprising that this wouldn't raise much of a reaction, this bottomless pit of sin and perversions knew no bounds!

 

"We are home Dear, it is time for you to say sorry to Wendy," Octavia suddenly announced.

 

Sister Mary gulped. This was it!

 

***...

 

The personal home of the Chaos Champion was the same extravagant palace of lesbian depravity it had always been, with huge massive rooms full of torture chamber devices, unnecessarily sinful beds, and other things so FILTHY that it was indecent to even describe them! For two women who claimed to be lesbians, they seemed to REALLY like using artificial duplicates of the sinful limb of a man! DISGUSTING!

 

It did of course have some of the more wholesome furnishings that might be found in any home, like tables and chairs and cabinets and whatever else, no home no matter how sinful could really do without these things after all, but it was still a VERY sinful home indeed!

 

The very walls were carved with depraved images of naked women doing unholy things to each other, with profane symbols scattered around the walls, and snarling demonic faces carved into other places. Yet other parts of the walls and ceilings had sturdy attachment points for ropes and chains, to engage in unholy acts of restraint, just utterly FOUL!

 

Octavia led Sister Mary into a massive central room full of luxurious chairs and lounges, a giant circular central sitting room that the rest of the home was vaguely centred around, a family gathering place where all comers could be entertained. The Chaos Champion was waiting for them in the middle of the room...

 

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was a truly intimidating sight when one was naked and scared, radiating a sense of power and authority that was quite supernatural and spooky. She was very slightly smaller than Octavia in stature, perhaps an inch or two shorter, but easily made up for it with raw attitude and authority.

 

Wendy was only slightly less attractive than the remarkable Octavia, but still easily the certain winner in any beauty pageant on the average Imperium planet. She had physical proportions only slightly less extreme than Octavia's bulging assets, with long straight brown hair elegantly styled to add to her appearance of authority.

 

Wendy's extremely pale face was very similar to Franklin's, only a thousand times more beautiful, and had an unholy gently glowing pink champion's mark of Slaanesh on the right cheek of her face! The unholy mark varied in its glow, ranging from no glow at all when she wished to remain hidden, to a fierce pink glow, and all intensities in between these two extremes.

 

This profane symbol of Wendy's vile god's ownership on her face was already horrifying enough, and then even WORSE, the massive pupils of her brown eyes held a DEADLY intelligence that showed she was no fool like Octavia! This woman was SMART!

 

Wendy's outfit finished off this terrifying appearance, her shiny black dominatrix leathers more elaborate than those of other heretic women on the ship, apparently to denote her rank as Chaos Champion to any who missed the mark on her face. The outfit's shiny black surface was carved all over with Slaanesh marks and images of lesbian demon monsters doing lesbian things, and vicious shiny metal spikes protruded from the outfit in strategically sinful places!

 

The outfit was quite unlike anything Sister Mary had a name for, similar to some type of strange blasphemous body armour vest, but leaving FAR too much cleavage bare to protect her upper chest in any sort of combat. Her legs at least were completely covered by high heeled dominatrix boots that reached right up to just below the very lips of her most sinful area, but her bottom and entire sin zone was covered naught by anything more than a leather G string!... A worn BACKWARDS leather G string, with the thin leather ribbon almost lost from view where it FLOSSED between her most sinful of folds!

 

Wendy's arms were clad in decorative sleeves of the same shiny black spiky leather, not part of her vest but beginning just before the shoulders and ending at the wrists, serving no apparent purpose beyond decoration. Her hands were bare and her dark red painted fingernails were long but for two fingers on each hand, that had nails trimmed VERY short, suggesting that these fingers were used for lesbian perversity!

 

And in Wendy's lesbian hands was... A WHIP, a TERRIBLE whip! A terrible whip with the same sort of demonic distortion as the heretics sometimes projected over their faces when angered! The whip was an UNHOLY thing!

 

The whip was so supernaturally shimmering and distorted in fact that Sister Mary had trouble even making out it's exact shape. But just from what she could see of it, she somehow KNEW that the whip was quite literally MADE out of PAIN! It was like the very spiritual essence of pain had been solidified to make this terrible whip!

 

Sister Mary was so completely intimidated by this Chaos Champion that she couldn't approach her, stopping still until suddenly pulled forward by the leash when Octavia stupidly continued walking, almost falling over. Octavia was unbalanced by the resistance from the leash on her belt, and toppled down on her bottom with a meaty thud of soft feminine flesh on hard metal.

 

Wendy had looked more than a little irritated with Sister Mary already the moment they had entered the room, and the sight of her highly prized stupid trophy wife getting hurt because of Sister Mary was not helping this glower of hostility. 

 

Wendy's body language alone told Sister Mary quite a lot already about what had been going on behind the scenes since Octavia rescued Sister Mary. It was abundantly obvious that Wendy had been informed of the vox conversations between Octavia and Liling, probably informed by Liling herself, and that she knew exactly what was going on. But it was ALSO abundantly obvious that Wendy wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this situation.

 

Wendy very obviously greatly prized her moronic trophy wife status symbol, and clearly wanted Octavia to be easily handled and COMPLIANT. Just the sheer caution that Wendy was showing in her body language, it indicated that Octavia was COMPLETELY ignorant about some of the more evil acts Wendy had committed, and that Wendy would VERY much like to keep Octavia this way!

 

Wendy was glaring at Sister Mary as though she was a land mine waiting to go off and destroy her marital harmony! Wendy had obviously gone far out of her way to find THE hottest slut she possibly could, as the only wife befitting the ego of an arrogant lesbian Slaanesh Chaos Champion. Women as unbelievably hot as Octavia were rare indeed, rare enough that Octavia clearly couldn't be quickly replaced if she became difficult...

 

It was also abundantly obvious to anyone that Octavia was a blithering idiot, that was too slutty and stupid to truly understand the nature of the person she was "married" to. 

 

Sister Mary had encountered women like Octavia before during her "ordinary citizens acclimatisation training" before the Orphanage, when she had been very carefully exposed to dealings with the general public to learn what Imperial citizens could be like. The Octavia type women could be found in any settlement if you knew where to look, just dumb beautiful sluts who usually got pregnant at an early age to unknown fathers.

 

These women were completely harmless but for their propensity to cause sin in the men of the Emperor, and were usually tolerated because they were VERY good at breeding more soldiers for the Imperial Guard. Just dumb gentle happy harlots who got constantly pregnant, too stupid to know any better, tiny minds that were easily filled with faith.

 

Octavia clearly believed that Wendy was an absolutely wonderful and morally upstanding person, (not counting sexual perversity), and might actually want to LEAVE Wendy if this simple minded illusion was shattered!

 

Wendy clearly knew this, and was AFRAID!

 

Sister Mary thrilled with sudden hope, the Emperor had given Sister Mary a BARGAINING CHIP! Wendy might be willing to make a deal!

 

Sister Mary wasted no time, and began speaking in the most sophisticated dialect of the Holy High Gothic Language of the Ecclesiarchy, a language Wendy might speak but that Octavia was unlikely to be smart enough to understand.

 

"Does Octavia speak High Gothic?," Sister Mary asked Wendy conspiratorially.

 

"Yes of course I do, why?," Octavia answered stupidly in fluent High Gothic before Wendy could answer!

 

Sister Mary silently cursed to herself, the ONE time that she REALLY needed Octavia to be dumb!

 

Wendy was cocking her head now, furious intelligence at work behind her eyes, and Sister Mary knew that Wendy now understood what Sister Mary was driving at. Wendy spoke a few words in a variety of languages, but Sister Mary understood none of them!

 

"Um, you are being weird," Octavia complained in confusion in common Low Gothic.

 

Wendy and Sister Mary nonverbally came to a mutual decision to give up trying to talk in other languages, and both slumped their shoulders unhappily, they were going to have to talk in front of Octavia in the common Low Gothic language, and be VERY careful what they said!

 

Wendy put on an exaggerated beaming smile to Octavia and walked up to her with arms spread wide for a hug. Octavia smiled happily and squealed with delight as Wendy wrapped her up in a loving cuddle.

 

To Sister Mary's complete amazement, Wendy was actually strong willed enough to touch Octavia without accidentally sexually assaulting her! She was merely cuddling her in a completely appropriate way!

 

Octavia's mouth then found Wendy's lips and... Ew! Lesbians kissing!! YUCK!!! Sister Mary looked away as the lesbian depravity just continued shamelessly.

 

Octavia then suddenly started shrieking frantically with laughter, alarming Sister Mary!

 

"Ah!! Tickles! Wendy that TICKLES! Ah! Wendy! Oh my Slaanesh! TICKLES!!!" Octavia shrieked with laughter.

 

Sister Mary relaxed with an unhappy sigh, Octavia was fine, it was just more of their lesbian antics.

 

Sister Mary was embarrassed but was also in ABSOLUTELY no hurry to have to "apologise" to Wendy for BURNING HER WEDDING PHOTOS, sweet holy Emperor she was in no hurry at all! So she instead just tried not to look as the pair of them did their disgusting display of affection, dreading what was to come after they stopped sinning together.

 

By the Emperor they were loud! 

 

"Oh Wendy... You are SO naughty," (kissing sounds)

 

Disgusting!!

 

"Oh Wendy you give such nice kisses!"

 

Ew these sounds were UNHOLY!!!

 

Sister Mary was blushing bright crimson with embarrassment, covering her naked body with her hands to preserve what modesty she could! She was completely naked and attached by a collar and leash to a pair of LESBIANS! How would she EVER explain this in confession!!

 

Oh Emperor was it over yet?

 

NO NO NO it wasn't over AT ALL!!!

 

Oh Emperor make them STOP! They had all their clothes on but they were KISSING each other! Please Emperor make them stop kissing! REVOLTING SINNERS! Ew!

 

...  
...  
...

 

"Oh Wendy that was such a wonderful long make out session. But I still have to introduce my guest here," Octavia panted FINALLY!

 

Sister Mary and Wendy looked at each other cautiously, and Wendy looked disappointed that Sister Mary hadn't left in disgust. It was now obvious that Wendy had been very deliberately making the kissing as hot and heavy as possible, both to disgust Sister Mary into fleeing, and to distract Octavia in the process as the fleeing Sister Mary was presumably picked off by Night Lords waiting outside the room in ambush!

 

Sister Mary gulped, she was literally DEAD if she ever left Octavia's sight!

 

"Wendy Darling, this is Sister Mary Cortez, when I found her she was being bullied by Liling and Augusta! They had her locked up in a cell and have been torturing her without any consent AT ALL! They didn't even let her have a safe word!!" Octavia exclaimed in a voice that expected Wendy to be shocked.

 

Wendy clearly wasn't shocked at all, but after a pause she dramatically gasped unconvincingly to keep up the act for Octavia. Wendy was now gazing PLEADINGLY at Sister Mary not to rat her out, eyes promising some sort of deal if Sister Mary kept her mouth shut.

 

Sister Mary looked into Wendy's pleading eyes and nodded, holding a hand over her mouth to indicate that she would keep her silence. Wendy visibly sighed in relief and very subtly nodded in gratitude.

 

Octavia was oblivious to this entire nonverbal exchange, and was passionately blaming Liling and Augusta for the whole thing, calling them terrible bullies with bad "bondage etiquette", whatever that was.

 

"Oh my Darling that's TERRIBLE! Leave it to me to speak with them about this." Wendy gushed with passionate acting.

 

"They are such BEASTS those two! I can't believe that my own son could do something so bad! And little Liling too! I am just so CROSS with them for this!" Octavia said passionately.

 

Wendy gave Sister Mary another frantic warning look, eyes almost screaming "don't correct her!" Sister Mary nodded fearfully and said not a word. Wendy sighed in relief again.

 

Sister Mary felt a bit bad aiding in the deception of the clueless compassionate Octavia, but she knew beyond any doubt that without an illusion of goodness to maintain in front of the deceived Octavia, Wendy would drop the subterfuge entirely and kill her right in front of Octavia with nothing to lose.

 

At the moment Wendy had something of great value to lose, but if Octavia already saw her for what she truly was then Wendy would just show her true colours as her marriage would be destroyed already! 

 

Sister Mary had absolutely nothing to gain by telling Octavia the truth right now, it would simply cost her everything with nothing gained, so Sister Mary was not going to say a word.

 

"Poor Sister Mary is so mentally broken that she's needing my auras Wendy! I can't risk letting the poor thing out of my SIGHT! Not till she is all better, the poor thing!" Octavia said with tragic kindness.

 

Wendy stiffened at this, looking almost panicked. Sister Mary held both hands over her mouth and nodded frantically, promising that she would be silent no matter what. 

 

Wendy's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she walked right up to Sister Mary and gave her a theatrical cuddle disguised as compassionate concern, secretly whispering in her ear.

 

"Do we understand each other?," Wendy whispered with deadly threat into her ear.

 

"I won't tell her, not a word. Spare me from death and torture and I will keep the secret," Sister Mary whispered back urgently.

 

"Do you swear this by your Emperor?!" Wendy hissed back mercilessly.

 

"On the name of the Holy Emperor I swear that if my life and physical wellbeing is spared, then I will NOT tell Octavia that you were involved in my torture," Sister Mary solemnly swore.

 

"Wise girl, VERY wise girl. You have yourself a deal. Keep your word to me and I will spare you. But you had BETTER stay silent, otherwise you will become Liling's PERMANENT plaything for the rest of your VERY LONG life..." Wendy hissed back with absolute certainty.

 

Sister Mary gulped and nodded desperately in agreement.

 

"You are SUCH a compassionate person to hug her like that Wendy, I am so glad to have you in my life!" Octavia praised, sounding deeply moved.

 

"Not a word," Wendy hissed and broke out of the hug, briefly giving Sister Mary a bone chilling kiss on the cheek.

 

Sister Mary nodded urgently in agreement.

 

Wendy went smiling triumphantly back to the loving cuddles of her adoring wife, clearly enjoying the tender spoils of the victory, and Sister Mary sighed in relief. It was over.

 

"Now Sister Mary has an apology to give you, she has already given me a like REALLY heartfelt apology for burning all our wedding photos earlier and now...," Octavia began.

 

"WHAT!?! She BURNED OUR WEDDING PHOTOS?!" Wendy exploded in genuine outrage, not faking her reaction for once.

 

"Oh SHIT!!!" Sister Mary blurted out in terror without meaning too, fear giving her such foul sinful language!

 

"I'm checking this out for myself!" Wendy shouted and stormed off to check the photos herself.

 

...  
...  
...

 

"You BITCH!!!" Wendy's demonic outraged screech reverberated throughout the home.

 

Wendy tore back into the room, face now demonic and distorted with hatred and outrage, whip held aloft.

 

"THE BABY PHOTOS TOO! THE FAMILY PHOTOS! ALL THE PHOTOS! You, fucking, horrible, nasty, BITCH!" Wendy roared with rage and her terrible whip shot out!

 

The whip struck Sister Mary's arm, and the raw undiluted PAIN of it was even WORSE than Liling's surgeries!!! It was pain so PURE that no mortal injury could EVER hurt THIS MUCH!!!

 

Sister Mary shrieked with the very screams of the damned as she flinched away from the UNENDURABLE pain in her arm! It was like knives and electric shocks and hell fire all at once, it was every pain in existence distilled together into one, and Sister Mary could only SHRIEK like she had never SHRIEKED before!

 

The horrifying whip bit again, and Sister Mary had no words to speak, every breath in her lungs devoted to her shrieking! She had gone to HELL! THIS WAS DAMNATION!

 

"Stop it Wendy! I said STOP!" Octavia's voice rung out, and to Sister Mary it sounded like the voice of a divine angel right now!

 

The pain then STOPPED!

 

Octavia had just saved her from hellish torment!

 

As soon as she had the breath for it, Sister Mary started screaming apologies for the photos, without any shame or dignity, just pleading out screaming repentance with all her might, screaming herself hoarse.

 

"See Wendy she's sorry! I was mad at first too and slapped her, but she was really sorry and I forgave her." Octavia was insisting stupidly as Sister Mary just kept saying sorry.

 

"WHY did she burn our photos?!" Wendy demanded in a raging demonic voice.

 

"Something about them being, um, lesbian filth?," Octavia mused dumbly.

 

This homophobic motivation did not seem to be QUITE the sort of answer that would actually help to calm Wendy's anger, in fact it had rather the opposite effect, earning Sister Mary MORE HELLISH WHIP CRACKS!!!

 

Sister Mary was half insane with agony before Octavia managed to calm Wendy down for THIS, and sobbed on the floor as Octavia frantically calmed down the outraged Wendy.

 

It took a long time before Wendy was calm, a LONG time of Sister Mary screaming apologies, before calming down from furious hatred to just icy hostility, but eventually she did calm down. 

 

Sister Mary gazed up from the floor at Wendy with tear filled pleading eyes, and at last Wendy sighed and gave Sister Mary a very subtle nod to indicate that she had decided that Sister Mary had suffered enough!

 

Sister Mary gasped in sick relief as Wendy crouched down and gave her another hug to let them whisper unheard.

 

"You are a rotten homophobic bitch," Wendy hissed in her ear.

 

"I'm sorry!" Sister Mary whispered back desperately.

 

"Are you?, or do you just fear pain?," Wendy accused.

 

"Please, forgive me!" Sister Mary whimpered.

 

Wendy sighed deeply and said, "I have already wasted enough time and energy on you, you are not WORTH the mental effort of hating you. Consider yourself forgiven, THIS TIME. DON'T anger me again..."

 

Sister Mary nodded frantically.

 

"I forgive you Sister Mary," Wendy proclaimed heroically for Octavia's benefit.

 

Octavia squealed with joy at this and kissed Wendy's cheek proudly.

 

Sister Mary gasped with exhausted gratitude and just slumped down on the floor. The Emperor had spared her yet again.

 

Octavia was then tugging on Sister Mary's leash excitedly.

 

"Come along Sister Mary, it's bath time now..."

 

Ew!!!

 

***...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23(orphan)

 

A muscle in the side of Sister Mary's face was twitching violently as she lay under the sheets at the far side of Wendy and Octavia's ludicrously large bed. She had seen... Things...

 

The two "wives" were completely naked and entwined in each other's arms and legs, seemingly barely awake now and sleepily rubbing their bodies together in lazy motions, kissing deeply. Sister Mary just wanted them to stop already!

 

That bath earlier tonight had been... Well, the best word that really summed it up properly was, "Ew!"

 

By the Golden Throne these women were FILTHY! 

 

Not just filthy but also LOUD!

 

And when Octavia had warned that Wendy "likes to tickle you while soaping you up in the bath", which on its own sounded innocuous enough, she had LEFT OUT the little detail that Wendy in fact HANDCUFFS you first! She handcuffs you in the bath and THEN tickles you with soapy fingers and scrubbing brushes until you WET YOURSELF!

 

Octavia had rescued Sister Mary from those handcuffs... Eventually... AFTER Sister Mary's bladder had already involuntarily emptied itself! It had been distressing, but compared to everything else she had already been through earlier... It REALLY wasn't a big deal in comparison!

 

These women really were out of their minds, they just took everything they did TOO FAR! For example, when NORMAL people brush their teeth, they don't get naked and smear the toothpaste all over themselves! And they DON'T put the toothbrush inside any other bodily openings either!

 

Well at least Wendy and Octavia were now VERY clean, the amount these women had soaped up and shampooed each other's handcuffed bodies had been excessive in the extreme! The two "wives" had taken it in turns being in the handcuffs, and had made each other howl with laughter as they scrubbed. And they had done MORE than just wash each other... They apparently REALLY enjoyed their bath times together! Disgraceful harlots!

 

The pair had even gotten out of the bath briefly, and then rammed water hoses up each other's bottoms and flushed each other out! You don't even want to KNOW about HOW they went to the toilet together afterwards! They had both needed a shower followed by a second bath just to clean up the mess!!! 

 

And Sister Mary had had to FOLLOW Octavia into every room! She had seen EVERYTHING, she had SMELLED everything! The sexual depravity really was unholy, no other word did it justice.

 

The pair had not even stopped doing highly sexualised activities since they first entered the bathroom! Dinner for instance had been a highly pornographic activity, involving phallic shaped vegetables that were not INITIALLY inserted into their mouths, but "toured" other openings first!!!

 

By the saints it had put Sister Mary off her dinner! 

 

Sister Mary JUST wanted these two filthy lesbian harlots to STOP! How much sex did they even NEED!!!

 

Sister Mary then felt her sanity start to quake. Octavia was falling ASLEEP, and the sanity nourishing auras were starting to fall asleep with her! Oh no!

 

The aura was still present but was getting steadily weaker and shrinking in range. Sister Mary had little choice but to crawl closer as agony and insanity threatened to engulf her, and crawled desperately after the rapidly shrinking aura.

 

Sister Mary could feel the traumatised madness snapping at her heals as she scrambled over the bed towards the sleeping Octavia! Her continued sanity was in peril!

 

Sister Mary was now getting dangerously close to Octavia, right at the "event horizon" of her terrible lust aura! If she got any closer then she would find herself doing a sin! The last of the sanity nourishing aura was retreating into the danger zone! 

 

What to do?, Waking Octavia might buy a little time, but Octavia couldn't remain awake indefinitely! But Sister Mary couldn't ENDURE to be without the comfort Octavia was feeding her tattered traumatised mind! This dilemma was IMPOSSIBLE! Emperor please help me!

 

"It's safe to touch her when she's asleep," Wendy's voice whispered sleepily from within the entwined pair of naked female bodies.

 

Sister Mary didn't even hesitate, scrambling into the danger area, hoping that Wendy wasn't lying. She could feel the nourishing aura of sanity building comfort radiating very weakly but steadily as she crawled right up to Octavia. The aura had stopped retreating and was MAINTAINING itself!

 

Sister Mary sighed in relief and cautiously touched Octavia's bare back with the palm of her hand. Absolutely nothing sinful happened. Wendy was right, Octavia was safe in her sleep.

 

Sister Mary very hesitantly lay down and spooned against the tangle of women, desperate to catch as much of the nourishing aura as possible. Wendy still had her eyes half open, not yet asleep, but she tolerated what Sister Mary was doing without objection.

 

"Do NOT wake her up, the moment she wakes, the lust aura wakes with her. She is currently fast asleep, we will be gripped by the lust aura instantly if she begins to stir," Wendy whispered in warning.

 

"I won't wake her, TRUST me that I don't want that!" Sister Mary whispered back.

 

"Please don't kill me in my sleep," Sister Mary added after a pause.

 

"Don't give me reason to and I won't." Wendy replied simply.

 

Sister Mary gazed at the sleeping Octavia thoughtfully and then carefully said, "you place great value on her."

 

"More than you can possibly imagine," Wendy confirmed.

 

"Cause of her looks?," Sister Mary asked.

 

"No, it's not like that at all. I GAVE her those looks, she was actually quite average looking when I first acquired her." Wendy whispered back.

 

"Really?," Sister Mary asked in genuine surprise.

 

"Really, for almost 3 decades I have been using every favour I possess to give her beauty worthy of the consort of a Chaos Champion, it hasn't been easy. Octavia has had extensive reconstructive and plastic surgery to get her the right physical shape, and I then used every ritual and demonic favour I could to take this shape and perfect it beyond the limitations of nature." Wendy explained.

 

"Why did you choose her?, Not for her mind surely," Sister Mary asked.

 

"I chose her for her extremely pleasant personality, I fell in love with who she is as a person. As for her mind, Octavia was originally more intelligent than she is now, no genius but still smart enough to get by. It was just unfortunately necessary to make a few little... Alterations, to her brain for me to be able to convert her to worship Slaanesh. Her faith in the Emperor was just too strong to defeat any other way...," Wendy whispered sadly.

 

Sister Mary's face became bright crimson with holy anger at these words, and only fear of waking Octavia kept her from exploding in yelling outrage!

 

"You... You EVIL...," Sister Mary whispered in fury.

 

"I know, but I had no other choice. I LOVE her. If she ever died without worshipping Slaanesh then we could never be together forever in the afterlife! And I know that I do divorce her occasionally, but I always want her back after a short separation, we will be together forever now," Wendy whispered, as though this somehow justified her horrific actions.

 

"Did she even LOVE you before you crippled her intellect?!" Sister Mary accused angrily.

 

"She did, she was my girlfriend back then, even as an Emperor worshipper she was a lesbian leaning bisexual with a clear preference for women. We were already romantically involved, by her own free will, but her religion was a problem in the relationship." Wendy whispered back defensively.

 

"So you crippled her mind to convert her!" Sister Mary hissed angrily.

 

"She is still herself and is SO much happier now, she used to be so unhappy before. She had all this toxic religious self hatred for being a lesbian, she was also EXTREMELY worried about me as her girlfriend being a Slaanesh Worshipper! But I preserved all the really good bits of her personality that I had fallen in love with, and ONLY pruned away some of the most difficult aspects." Wendy justified.

 

Sister Mary gasped, "that is one of the sickest things I have ever heard!"

 

Wendy had the decency to actually look embarrassed at this and gave a little guilty nod of agreement.

 

"I know that I did a very bad thing to the woman I love, it eats away at me sometimes. The guilt is hard to bear sometimes. I feel deeply responsible for her now, and I go to great lengths to protect her and keep her happy. That is why I made a deal with you, to protect her feelings from being hurt," Wendy whispered guiltily.

 

"I thought you did it to protect your marriage?," Sister Mary whispered confused.

 

"Octavia might leave me for a while, but not forever. Any damage to my marriage will be temporary. What I fear more is just that she will cry and feel deeply hurt. I CARE about her and feel very protective of her. I will KILL to protect her from getting upset." Wendy warned dangerously.

 

"But how did you even meet?," Sister Mary pressed.

 

Wendy looked away in guilt for a moment before sighing and speaking.

 

"She was part of the spoils of war. She was born in a small hill tribe on the Imperial Planet of Harold's Reach, a rather dull Civilised World. Octavia's entire tribe was captured by our Night Lords, and then...," Wendy trailed off.

 

"And then?," Sister Mary pressed.

 

Wendy looked ashamed and said, "And then Octavia's entire tribe was raped to death by Night Lords. Octavia was the only member of the tribe to survive the rape. Her son Augusta was conceived during this systematic rape, paternity tests show that my brother Luke is the father..."

 

Sister Mary stared at the peacefully sleeping Octavia with the deepest of pity. The poor thing...

 

"Our Daemon Princess Matriarch was then given the badly raped Octavia as a gift from Luke, to be her slave. The Matriarch then did subsequently also have sex with Octavia a little later, but mostly just put her to work in gruelling slave labor, keeping her alive."

 

"She still worshipped the Emperor at this time despite everything that had happened to her, she gave birth to Augusta, and gradually settled down enough to try dating in between her slave labor shifts. She hooked up with this captured Emperor worshipping grox of a man who raped her so much that she was put off men. She reluctantly joined in with the local lesbian scene on the ship, to only a very limited degree as her slave labor shifts were very long each day. Well I already knew her by the time she was ready to start dating girls and... Well, you get the idea." Wendy whispered nostalgically.

 

"But the way you two carry on, SURELY no worshipper of the Emperor would do such vile acts!" Sister Mary whispered insistently.

 

"I toned it down when we were dating, but Octavia was always kinky. She is a hardcore tickle fetishist, even back when she worshipped the Emperor. Not too many Emperor worshipping girls are into that, so she was forced to date Chaos women to find girls that are into it."

 

"I used to make her sleep in handcuffs and just tickled her around the clock, got her excused from her slave duties and just made her my 24/7 tickle torture toy, she was just so madly into it that she even tolerated our religious differences. As long as I kept her too busy laughing to talk, our faith differences were never a problem. But when we talked it could get really rough at times."

 

"She did love me, she told me many times that she loved me. She said that she wanted the relationship, her love for me was always beyond doubt. I fell madly in love with her and I guess I got a bit overly possessive...," Wendy whispered sincerely.

 

"Only a "bit" over possessive?! You gave her brain surgery so that she would drop a religious belief that threatened the relationship!!!" Sister Mary hissed in outrage.

 

Wendy's pale face blushed crimson with a look of deep shame, terrible guilt written in her body language.

 

"You do this to your own so called WIFE, but you have the nerve to judge Franklin?!" Sister Mary condemned sternly.

 

To Sister Mary's surprise, tears started running down Wendy's face. She looked genuinely penitent!

 

Emperor could it be?!

 

"You are right...," Wendy hissed and started sobbing.

 

"As I told you, you only needed faith..." A wonderful holy voice whispered in Sister Mary's mind!

 

Sister Mary thrilled with faith, the Emperor had sent her on this most winding of paths, to be in exactly the right place at exactly the right time saying exactly the right things! This was divinely ordained!

 

"YOU ARE RIGHT!!!" Wendy howled loudly with grief.

 

Sister Mary then suddenly found her mouth on Octavia's... Ew!

 

"Wendy?, Why are you crying?," Octavia's fully woken up voice sounded in concern...

 

Ew! Sister Mary scrambled away from the lust aura, no longer needing to be so close to Octavia to draw sustenance.

 

Wendy just kept sobbing loudly, and hugging the confused Octavia for dear life.

 

***...

 

Franklin was astonished to see his mother Wendy Sevenson standing naked outside his cell with tears in her eyes. She was flanked on all sides by large numbers of deeply submissive looking Night Lords and heretic women. What was going on?

 

Wendy gazed in at Franklin and then exploded in howling sobs, thumping on the glass with grief!

 

"My son... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! I am EVIL!!" Wendy wailed, sliding down to her naked knees in sobbing repentance.

 

"You are forgiven! Oh my son I am so SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Wendy cried.

 

"I'm FORGIVEN?!" Franklin exclaimed in wonder.

 

"All forgiven. No more punishment, I'm the boss here and I declare, Franklin is forgiven!" Wendy pronounced with sobbing authority.

 

"Yes Mistress Wendy," the entire assembly of Night Lords and heretic women said obediently.

 

Franklin was then silently crying too, crying tears of joy and gratitude at this completely unexpected turn of events. 

 

His sinful mother was showing REPENTANCE! The Emperor had somehow moved even HER sinful heart! Franklin was absolutely delighted! 

 

The cell door was then sliding open with a hydraulic hiss, and Franklin's COMPLETELY NAKED beautiful mother was running inside to hug him...

 

Wet patch...

 

***...


End file.
